


Pierwsza wojna międzyświatowa

by Peleryniarz



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peleryniarz/pseuds/Peleryniarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD w obliczu zagrożenia ze strony Thanosa podejmuje się sojuszu z wrogiem - Lokim. Tony zostaje uwikłany we współprace z Asem.  Czas akcji umiejscowiony przed wydarzeniami z IM3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Witam!
> 
> Napomknę, że to moje pierwszy fanfik, napomknę, że każdy jego rozdział wytrwale betuje od samego początku Kirley (co również jest debiutową sprawą) oraz napomknę, że tekst pierwotnie wrzucany był wyłącznie na ff.net.  
> Do momentu, w którym Shailila nie wspomniała o tej stronie w jednym z komentarzy z zapytaniem czy nie myślałem o tym, aby i tutaj go opublikować nawet nie wiedziałem o istnieniu ao3.  
> W każdym razie pomyślałem i wygląda na to, że w końcu postanowiłem się przełamać w tej materii. 
> 
> Mam nadzieje, że tekst choćby nielicznym przypadnie do gustu.

Była późna, listopadowa noc, kiedy Tony'ego zbudziło nagłe, niemające żadnego związku z panującą w sypialni duchotą uderzenie ciepła i towarzyszący temu otępiający lęk. Pod powiekami jeszcze przez chwilę widział bezdenną ciemność przetykaną zielonymi błyskami.

Otworzył gwałtownie oczy wciągając przy tym haust powietrza w jakimś panicznym, nie do końca możliwym do zdefiniowania przeświadczeniu, które ostatnimi czasy często raczyło burzyć jego spokój.  
W Stark Tower było cicho i spokojnie, a obecne i jedne źródło światła w sypialni stanowił reaktor łukowy.  
Długie, widmowe cienie rozciągały się na jasnych, pustych ścianach, które kontemplował nieprzytomnie kątem ciemnego oka.

\- JARVIS, światło – odezwał się zmęczony głos Tony'ego i zaraz, gdy tylko sztuczna inteligencja spełniła żądanie, jego posiadacz zmrużył oczy przed zalewającą pokój jasnością.

Mężczyzna podniósł się z łóżka wyplątując z kołdry, a jego kroki podążyły w kierunku łazienki.  
Uśmiechnął się z przekąsem na własny widok stanowiący kwintesencje zmarnowania, a kiedy jego wzrok padł na pudełeczko z prochami, które postanowił osądzić o swoje nowe problemy jakie stanowił napady lęków, grymas na jego twarzy przybrał postać powściągliwej niechęci.  
Przechylił plastikowe opakowanie nad umywalką, a pigułki z cichym grzechotem zniknęły w odpływie powodując chwilowe, złudne poczucie ulgi w napiętych mięśniach.

Problemy zaczęły się wkrótce po piekle, które rozpętało się w sercu Nowego Jorku.  
Nie żeby przed tymi wydarzeniami Iron Man był podręcznikowym przykładem psychicznej stabilizacji. Teraz jednak zmieniło się coś więcej, a ukrywanie tego faktu przychodziło z coraz większym trudem.  
Metoda jednak była stara jak świat i, według Tony'ego, jak najbardziej słuszna – separacja.  
Katował się własnym towarzystwem w złudnym przekonaniu, że prędzej czy później dotrze do sedna spraw, które go gnębią. I oczywiście upora się z nimi nie narażając na towarzystwo własnych demonów Pepper czy Rhodeya.  
Przeoczył przy tym oczywisty i subtelny szczegół, jakim był fakt, że Virginia Potts nigdy nie należała do osobistości pochwalających podobne zachowania (które samemu Tony'emu wydawały się, co najmniej szlachetne).  
Nie miał jednak czasu na analityczne przemyślenia, które pozwoliłby mu dotrzeć do tego, że jego zachowanie jest niekoniecznie pożądane przez kogokolwiek w najbliższym otoczeniu; przez większośc czasu zaszywał się w swoim warsztacie próbując wydobyć coś… cokolwiek ze złomu, który pozostał po pojazdach Chitauri.  
Do czasu.  
Praca przetykana ponurymi przemyśleniami z jakiś przyczyn zawsze wychodziła mu najwydajniej.  
Projekt nad spuścizną po Chitauri ochrzcił przydomkiem „Bug 1.0" jako, że wymyślne pancerze kosmitów od pierwszego wejrzenia skojarzyły się Tony'emu z wyrośniętym insektem.  
Wkrótce przekonał się, że zarówno okucie najeźdźców, jak i ich pojazdy, technologicznie nie odstają aż tak bardzo od jego własnych osiągnięć. Stanowiło to odkrycie bardziej przygnębiające niż pokrzepiające.  
Liczył na to, że ostatecznie po tym wszystkim zrekompensuje sobie straty moralne jakimiś większymi znaleziskami.  
Pozbawiony chwilowego zajęcia wrócił do tego, co trzymało go w ryzach odkąd wyrwał się ze szponów oprawców opłaconych przez Obidiaha.  
Do udoskonalania zbroi.  
Tego wieczora powziął się zwyczajowego, schematycznego planu.  
Wydobył z minibarku szkocką i w jej pokrzepiającym towarzystwie zszedł do warsztatu.  
Parę godzin przeplatanych wybuchami później aplikował sobie podskórne elektromagnetyczne nadajniki. W tle nieśmiało pobrzmiewało TNT.

\- JARVIS. Głośniej. Głośniej i… jeszcze głośniej – perorował, aż w końcu decybele osiągnęły ten cudowny ogłuszający poziom, który Tony'emu przynosił spokój ducha, a innym ludziom rozsadzał bębenki w uszach.  
Wyciągnął rękę chcąc rozruszać zdrętwiałe palce, kiedy w jego sacrum zapadła raptowna cisza. Po chwili przerwał ją głos AI.

- _Sir_ , zarejestrowałem wtargnięcie na poziomie penthouse'u.

Tony raptownie opuścił rękę w równej mierze zmrożony tymi wieściami, co zaintrygowany; włamanie się do Stark Tower było karkołomną misją.

\- Jak to się stało, że ktoś tam  _wszedł_? – zapytał ostro, a następnie pełen zwyczajnie złych oraz tych bardzo złych przypuszczeń wyruszył w kierunku windy. – Obraz – zażądał zerkając na jeden z cyfrowych hologramów.

\- Niestety,  _sir_ … Próba odczytu nagrania z kamer w penthousie nie powiodła się. Straciłem łączność w chwili pojawienia się intruza – poinformował JARVIS z typową dla siebie uprzejmą formalnością. – Sugeruję wysłanie cichego alarmu do któregoś z członków Avengers – dodał jeszcze uczynnie AI, a w Tonym zagotowało się na tę sugestię.

\- Nie trzeba – uciął gwałtownie dźgając palcem przycisk w windzie. Zdecydowanie nie zamierzał podnosić rabanu z powodu niespodziewanego gościa, póki sam nie przekona się kim on jest.

\- Jak sobie życzysz,  _sir._  
  
Tony wysiadł z windy, która z ekspresową prędkością pokonała dystans kilkudziesięciu pięter dzielących podziemny warsztat od mieszczącego się u szczytu wieżowca apartamentu.

\- Światło.

Obszerne pomieszczenie zalał biały blask. Pusto. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany. – JARIVIS, czy… - urwał w pół słowa.

Wzrok Tony'ego padł na rozpostartego na kanapie Lokiego.  
Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak zapamiętał - irytujący uśmieszek i dziwaczne ubrania, które nie szokowały jedynie Thora. Wszystko to wieńczył ten, zdaniem Tony'ego zabawny, hełm.  
Intensywnie zielone oczy wpatrywały się w niego zupełnie tak, jakby to on właśnie wtargnął do cudzego domu, przez co zapomniał języka w gębie. Na jakieś dwie sekundy.

\- Czyżbyś przybył tu w celach dekoracyjnych? – odezwał się Tony z rezonem, który po krótkim momencie zamroczenia powrócił do niego jak bumerang.

Przeszedł kilka kroków przed siebie nie odrywając badawczego spojrzenia od asgardzkiego boga, wygodnie usadowionego na  _jego_ kanapie. Tego samego asgardzkiego boga, który według informacji jakimi dysponował Tony, właśnie powinien gnić w jednej z cel – o takim losie Laufeysona przynajmniej zapewniał ich Thor, kiedy zabierał swojego rozwydrzonego brata z powrotem do Asgardu.

\- Czcze marzenia – odezwał się Loki z nutą pobłażliwości w głosie. – Przyszedłem po swojego drinka – wyjaśnił w końcu, po krótkiej pauzie.

Ciemne brwi Tony'ego wzniosły się na tę deklaracje, a na ustach miliardera wykwitł cierpki uśmiech.

\- Jakieś specjalne życzenia? – zapytał obojętnym głosem.

Usłyszał cichy świst, po którym Loki zniknął w kłębowisku zielonej energii materializując się na jego drodze.  
Mógł zwyczajnie posłuchać sugestii JARIVIS'a. Albo po prostu wbić się w zbroje przed opuszczeniem warsztatu i czuć się mniej zagrożonym i odsłoniętym niż w tym momencie. Pewnie tak postąpiłby, gdyby nie był Tonym Starkiem – niekwestionowanym mistrzem podejmowania ryzykownych, lekkomyślnych decyzji.  
Skrzyżował ręce na torsie przesłaniając błękitny błysk reaktora łukowego, w który to akurat wpatrywały się jadowicie zielone oczy niespodziewanego przybysza.

\- Pewnie zastanawiasz się, dlatego odwiedziłem akurat  _ciebie_?

\- Aha – mruknął.

\- Przede wszystkim…

\- Właściwie, to nie – wciął się ponownie Tony po tym, jak dokonał w myślach pośpiesznej analizy sytuacji. I cóż, skoro Loki zamierza sam się obsługiwać… nie stanie się nic złego, jeśli sobie usiądzie. Opadł na fotel i rozpostarł ręce na poręczach mebla. – Jestem jedyną, albo jedną z niewielu osób na Ziemi, od której ktoś taki jak ty mógłby czegoś chcieć.

Zaciekawione spojrzenie niewerbalną aprobatą zachęciło go do konturowania.

\- Nie udało ci się z Chitauri. Więc pewnie sobie pomyślałeś, że na własną rękę zdołasz więcej zdziałać. Tyle, że tutaj nie wystarczy twoja magia, potrzebujesz technologii. Temat, o którym masz pojęcie równie obszerne, jak w kwestii gustownego doboru dodatków do odzieży – skwitował, wskazując na okrycie głowy Lokiego. - I dlatego jesteś właśnie tutaj.

Na twarzy Laufeysona zagościł beznamiętny spokój.

\- Zgadza się - chodzi o twoją technologię – przyznał okrążając minibarek, z którego po chwili wydobył butelkę dobrze schłodzonego, czerwonego wina. Czyli czegoś, po co taki entuzjasta mocniejszych trunków, jak Tony, nigdy nie sięgał. – I to jedyna kwestia, w której udało ci się trafić. Reszta to naiwnie brzmiące…

Stark uzyskawszy satysfakcjonującą odpowiedź kiwnął głową. – Odmawiam.

\- Słucham? Nie złożyłem jeszcze swojej oferty – odparł mu głos, w który wplatały się pierwsze nuty gniewu.

\- I tak odmawiam – powtórzył lekceważąco. Oczy Laufeysona zwęziły się niebezpiecznie, a blade usta wykrzywiły w uśmiechu pełnym zrozumienia, co wyglądało dość upiornie aby Tony przypomniał sobie o całej palecie niebezpieczeństw, jakie może stwarzać Loki.

W następnej chwili brzeg ostrza od jego szyi dzieliły milimetry, które redukowały się do zera przy każdym głębszym oddechu. Och, no tak. Właśnie coś takiego nie ma w sobie ani krztyny oryginalności – pomyślał Tony.  
Dłoń Lokiego spoczęła na jego ramieniu w swobodnym, poufałym geście.

\- Właściwie to dokładnie tego się spodziewałem. Jesteś bezmyślnie arogancki. Dlatego zmieniam zdanie – nie mam dla ciebie oferty. Mam wobec ciebie żądania, które albo spełnisz, albo… - ostrze pod minimalnie zwiększonym naciskiem rozcięło naskórek na gardle Tony'ego - i spodziewał się, że niewiele większy wysiłek mógłby sprawić, że przeszłoby przez jego ciało, jak nóż przez masło. – Ale to na deser, po tym jak wyrżnę tych twoich…  _przyjaciół_. – Ostatnie słowo Loki wypluł ze wstrętem i odjął sztylet na wystarczającą odległość, aby Tony przestał się obawiać, że przy kolejnym wdechu sam sobie rozora krtań o broń. – Co ty na to, Stark? – zapytał tonem, w którym pobrzmiewała irytująca perswazja przy czym wpijał boleśnie palce w jego bark.  
Następnie odsunął się i obszedł fotel powracając do porzuconej butelki wina. Co jakiś czas spoglądał na mężczyznę z okrutnym rozbawieniem, które zdradzały wykrzywione kąciki ust.

\- O jakiej technologii mówimy? – zapytał w końcu Tony w sposób wyjawiający, że jedynym powodem jego dociekliwości jest zaciekawienie.

Potarł szyję rozcierając perlącą się na płytkim nacięciu krew. Loki uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie i nim raczył odpowiedzieć na pytanie sprawił, że butelka z winem się odkorkowała.

\- Mamy wspólnego wroga, Stark – odezwał się w końcu z powagą. – Thanos.

Bezmyślna mina Tony'ego utwierdziła Kłamcę w przeświadczeniu, że ów przydomek w żaden sposób nie rozjaśnia umysłu geniusza. – Potężny przeciwnik. W równej mierze zainteresowany waszą nędzną planetą, co Asgardem. Zaczęło się od Tesseraktu – wyjawił ze znużeniem, a w jego dłoni zmaterializowała się elegancka lampka na wino. Należąca do Tony'ego, oczywiście.

\- To wszystko nie trzyma się kupy. Przychodzisz tu i mi grozisz, bo koniecznie chcesz pokonać jakiegoś psychopatę zagrażającego Ziemi i Asgardowi? Według moich źródeł informacji ani jednego, ani drugiego, nie darzysz zamiłowaniem – więc dlaczego miałbyś chcieć…

\- To cena, którą muszę zapłacić za swoją wolność – wtrącił szorstko Loki spoglądając na Tony'ego jak na insekta. Następnie upił łyk cierpkiego, krwistoczerwonego trunku i zbliżył się do zajmowanego przez Iron Mana fotela.

\- Nie wierzę. W żadne słowo. Jesteś po prostu znużony, masz nierówno pod sufitem, jakimś sposobem udało ci się nawiać. Teraz przychodzisz i nękasz akurat mnie, bo... kto wie, może dlatego, że mam naprawdę gustownie urządzony dom – wymienił Tony sprowadzając swoimi słowami na twarz Lokiego parosekundowy, komiczny wyraz niedowierzania.

\- Jeśli ktoś ma tu nierówno pod sufitem, to na pewno jesteś to ty – skwitował krótko i ze złością. – Jestem jedynym, który potrafi przenieść się do was bez Bifrostu. Sądzę, że będziesz gorzko żałował, kiedy w przyszłości, gdy już odbudują most, zjawi się tu ten głupiec, Thor i oznajmi ci dokładnie to samo, co ja. Ale wtedy będzie już za późno, żeby działać.

Tony jednak pozostał wzgardliwie obojętny i skupiony na wzmożonych próbach pozbycia się niechcianego gościa dopóki w Stark Tower nie zjawił się Fury. Odrobinę zdumiony faktem, że Loki pojawił się przed nim. I niczym więcej, co wprawiło Tony'ego w uczucie ponurego zaniepokojenia.

\- Sprawa jest poważna – zapowiedział, zanim zakatował uszy Iron Mana zalewem informacji, z których wynikało, że nieznajdujący u Starka choćby cienia aprobaty sojusz faktycznie powstał.

Istniało bowiem realne zagrożenie ze strony Thanosa, a Tony z poczuciem porażki zgodził się na współpracę. Podjęcie tej decyzji zdecydowanie utrudniał fakt, że Loki w celach czysto rozrywkowych nie tak dawno groził mu w sposób niepozostawiający wątpliwości, co do szczerości złowrogich obietnic.

\- Postanowiliśmy, że na okres twojej nowej pracy zostaniesz odwołany od obowiązku patrolowania miasta. Liczy się odpowiednie rozdysponowanie czasem - nie możemy dopuścić do tego abyś marnował go fruwając nad Nowym Jorkiem.  
Loki podczas trwania dotychczasowej rozmowy z niewymuszoną elegancją siedział na tej samej kanapie, na której tego wieczora Tony miał nieprzyjemność ujrzeć go po raz pierwszy. Na dotychczas nieporuszonej twarzy boga zamajaczył uśmiech pełen złośliwej uciechy. I bynajmniej nie było to spowodowane deklaracją, która już padła, ale tą, którą Stark dopiero miał usłyszeć.

\- Ponad to ustaliliśmy, że Loki Laufeyson na okres swojego pobytu na Ziemi pozostanie w Stark Tower. Z zakazem opuszczania wieżowca.

Zapadła efemeryczna cisza, nim rozbrzmiał ociekający oczywistym sarkazmem głos Tony'ego.

\- To chyba najlepsza część tego planu. Naprawdę. Mamy ze sobą tyle wspaniałych wspomnień związanych z tym miejscem, że będziemy się znakomicie bawić. – Kamienny wyraz twarzy Fury'ego, który zdaniem Tony'ego sugerował wrodzoną obojętność na ironię sprawił, że poczuł się w obowiązku by dodać stalowym głosem: - Nie zgadzam się.

\- Nie bądź bezmyślny, Stark – przemówił Loki, który nie wiadomo kiedy zniknął z kanapy i znalazł się w okolicach przestronnego, panoramicznego okna z widokiem na Manhattan. Wyglądał nań z tą samą uciążliwą wyższością, z jaką, jak zaobserwował Tony, spoglądał na wszystko inne, co istnieje.

\- Kolejny dobry argument: ten niezrównoważony rogacz pojawia się gdzie chce, kiedy chce. To rujnuje moje drogocenne poczucie prywatności; nie będę mógł wziąć prysznica bez obawy, że zaraz zmaterializuje się w mojej łazience i zacznie się po niej rozglądać z tym permanentnie psychodelicznym wyrazem twarzy.  
Loki uniósł z politowaniem jedną brew przenosząc na niego pobłażliwy wzrok.

\- Możesz być spokojny. Takie miejsca będę omijał szerokim łukiem – obiecał wyniosłym tonem, a Tony skrzywił się autentycznie zniesmaczony tą deklaracją.

\- Oblał. Nie ma gustu. Nie będzie tu mieszkał – weźcie go do siebie. Może tu wpadać na wieczorek filmowy w każdy dzień tygodnia, który nie kończy się na „k" lub „a". Skoro mamy to już ustalone… - pstryknął ponaglająco palcami. – Żegnam.

Fury łypnął na niego ponuro jednym okiem, ale poza tym nie wyglądał na wstrząśniętego oślim uporem. Ostatecznie i tak wiedział, że Tony musi przystać na stawiane przez niego warunki.

\- Przykro mi, Stark. Celowość podjętych przez nas współprac przybrałaby postać absurdu, gdybyś próbował wyprodukować coś, co stanowi połączenie naszej technologii i... magii w pojedynkę. Do tego jest ci potrzebny czarownik.

Spojrzenie Fury'ego powędrowało na moment ku Lokiemu. – Zostawiam was. Zabierzcie się do pracy jak najszybciej.  
Po tych słowach dyrektor SHIELDu podążył ku wyjściu na lądowisko Iron Mana. Gdy tylko znalazł się na mroźnym powietrzu, o szyby apartamentu rozbił się podmuch wzbity śmigłami wyławiającego się z dołu helikoptera, do którego wskoczył Fury.  
Tony odprowadził spojrzeniem maszynę znikającą wśród ogłuszającego furkotu wiatru.

\- No dobrze, bożku – mruknął przywołując na usta swój firmowy uśmieszek, kiedy hałas przestał zagłuszać jego własne przemyślenia.

\- Ustalmy parę spraw, zanim rozgościsz się tu na dobre… - ciągnął Tony wędrując spokojnie w kierunku barku, z którego wydobył szkocką. Tego wieczora whisky była koniecznością, jeżeli zamierzał przetrwać przy zdrowych zmysłach. – Przydzielę ci jakiś pokój. Jeśli nie będziesz mi potrzebny… to najlepiej byłoby gdybyś go nie opuszczał.

\- Myślisz, że będę siedział spokojnie w jednym pomieszczeniu?

\- Nie przerywaj mi. Możesz tam siedzieć… niespokojnie, wszystko mi jedno. To pierwsza sprawa… kolejna to twój… ekhm, hełm. – Wskazał na okrycie głowy Laufeysona, a ten z wyraźnym niezrozumieniem zerknął w górę. – Nie będziesz go tu nosił. Mam pewne wytyczne w kwestiach estetyki, a to poroże zdecydowanie się z nimi gryzie.  
Loki skrzywił się, jednak po chwili powietrze wokół skrytykowanego hełmu zamigotało, a on sam zniknął. Laufeyson pełnym nonszalancji gestem przeczesał gładko ulizane włosy i uśmiechnął się do Tony'ego.

\- Coś jeszcze, blacharzu?

\- Tak. Nie nazywaj mnie „blacharzem" – odparował automatycznie Tony, akurat nalewając do kryształowej szklanki whisky. – Jakiego rodzaju broń jest konieczna przeciwko Thanosowi? – zainteresował się po chwili. Usiadł na jednym z foteli spoglądając wyczekująco na Lokiego.

\- Musimy stworzyć coś, co będzie hamowało jego umiejętności. To jest priorytet. Mówiąc o jego zdolnościach mam na myśli zaawansowaną telekinezę, zdolność do teleportacji i, co jest jego najniebezpieczniejszą kartą, a naszym największym zmartwieniem, rozwiniętą telepatię.

\- Czy ten gość zgłębił wszystkie zdolności, które zaczynają się pierwszą literą jego imienia? – zapytał z przekąsem Tony, jednak spojrzenie jakim odpowiedział mu Loki sugerowało, że na płaszczyźnie poczucia humoru nie dojdą do porozumienia.

\- Thanos na pewno nie zjawi się sam. Oprócz rozwiniętego panowania nad energią jest również silny fizycznie, ale na pewno nie spodziewa się zwyciężyć w pojedynkę.

\- W takim razie bierzemy się do roboty – oznajmił Stark wstając z kanapy z opróżnioną jednym haustem szklanką w dłoni.

\- Tak od razu? – Loki spojrzał na niego z rozczarowaniem. – Chciałbym najpierw zobaczyć swój pokój. Poza tym jestem głodny.

Tony przez moment spoglądał na niego w osłupieniu.

\- To sobie coś wyczaruj – rzucił w końcu zirytowany bezczelnością Kłamcy.

\- Nie można wyczarować jedzenia, Stark – zaręczył Laufeyson z politowaniem. – Prawdę mówiąc midgardzkie potrawy pozostawiają wiele do życzenia, ale mimo tego możesz mi coś przyrządzić – zezwolił łaskawie, a chwile po tych słowach musiał sprawnie uchylić się przed rzuconą przez Tony'ego szklanką, która roztrzaskała się o ścianę.

\- Poprzednim razem byłeś bardziej gościnny.

\- Cóż, ostatnio moja gościnność została źle potraktowana. Uczę się na błędach – oznajmił Tony, po chwili znikając za automatycznie otwieranymi, oszklonymi drzwiami. Loki w końcu leniwie podźwignął się na nogi i ruszył w ślad za Starkiem. Kątem zielonego oka rozglądał się wokół z umiarkowanym zaciekawieniem. Kiedy jednak zamierzał wejść do windy, zatrzymała go wyciągnięta ręka Starka.

\- Ty się może tam… magicznie przenieś. Wszystko mówi mi, że wsiadanie z tobą do metalowego potrzasku usytuowanego 50 pięter nad ziemią nie brzmi jak coś, co chciałbym dopisać do listy swoich ekstremalnych przeżyć.

Laufeyson zmrużył oczy i strząsnął rękę Tony'ego przepychając się do środka.

\- Najwyraźniej będziesz musiał.

Akceptując swój los tylko dlatego, że powoli wypalała się w nim chęć do słownych utarczek, Tony wydał JARVISowi polecenie, a dźwig bezgłośnie ruszył w dół docierając do najniższych czeluści Stark Tower.  
Loki wysiadając z widny rozglądał się po jasnym warsztacie z niewątpliwym zafascynowaniem, którego Tony miał nigdy nie podziwiać na obliczu Thora. Przynajmniej nie w konfrontacji z czymś, co ewidentnie wpasowuje się w terminy powiązane z ziemską techniką. Nie wątpił jednak, że widok opasłej beczki piwa przywołałby na twarz gromowładnego podobny rodzaj zainteresowania.

\- JARVIS, przeskanuj mojego gościa – zarządził Tony i nim Loki zdążył zaprotestować siateczka niebieskich promieni zebrała odczyty wyświetlając je na ekranie przed twarzą Iron Mana.

\- To na pewno  _NIE_  jest ci potrzebne do naszego zadania – odezwał się czarownik wbijając zacięty wzrok w szereg zapisów, które nic mu nie mówiły.

\- Do naszego zadania – nie. Wykorzystam to dla własnych celów.

Tony uśmiechnął się pod nosem przeczuwając wyraz oburzenia, jaki za moment pojawi się na twarzy Laufeysona.

\- Mogę wiedzieć, jakich celów? – zapytał z podejrzaną uprzejmością po dłużej chwili, a fakt, że nagle znajdował się tuż za plecami Tony'ego, tylko przydawał grozy tej udanej wyrozumiałości.

\- A ja mogę prosić, żebyś nie dyszał mi w kark?

\- Może. Wyjaw mi czym jest ten świecący, metalowy…

\- Reaktor łukowy nie jest twoją sprawą – uciął ze złością Tony nie dając Lokiem dokończyć. Nie doczekawszy się powrotu komfortu odczuwania nienaruszanej przestrzeni osobistej zwrócił się do swojego rozmówcy twarzą i odsunął na pół kroku.

Blada twarz Lokiego wyrażała zadumę, a w malachitowych oczach Asa tliło się niezadowolenie.

\- Ten twój… reaktor łukowy – zaczął Laufeyson z nutą, która wybudzała w Tonym wszelakie instynkty samozachowawcze i wymierzył kościsty palec w sam środek urządzenia. – oparł się mojej magii.

Tony uśmiechnął się bez werwy słysząc tę uwagę. W gruncie rzeczy nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym  _dlaczego_ reaktor uchronił go przed pomieszaniem w głowie, które spotkało Bartona. – Najwyraźniej jest bardziej użyteczny niż początkowo zakładałem.  
Loki wpatrywał się intensywnie w twarz Starka, aż w końcu kącik jego ust wykrzywił się ku górze nadając twarzy Laufeysona wyrazu usatysfakcjonowanego drapieżcy.  
Zaraz po tym Tony'ego uderzył bolesny, impulsywny skurcz w klatce piersiowej. Nogi się pod nim ugięły, a palce chwyciły brzegu biurka, z którego, nim odzyskał równowagę, strącił kilka narzędzi. Metaliczny brzdęk jeszcze przez chwile rozbrzmiewał w jego głowie echem, a tymczasem Loki emanując beznamiętnością przechadzał się po warsztacie oglądając zbroje przy czym prezentował się, jak niezadowolony turysta w wyjątkowo marnym muzeum.  
Nagłe, paraliżujące uczucie, zniknęło równie szybko jak się pojawiło i mimo, że trwało zaledwie kilka sekund, Tony ani przez moment nie musiał się trudzić z przypomnieniem sobie, skąd je znał.  
Na moment przed oczami stanęła mu twarz Stane'a.  
Docisnął rozpostartą dłoń do reaktora łukowego, jakby spodziewał się, że ten zaraz wypadnie z jego klatki piersiowej i wyprostował się.  
Zapowiadała się ciekawa współpraca - pomyślał z ponurym przekąsem.


	2. Chapter 2

Pierwsze dni goszczenia Lokiego Tony przetrwał w postanowieniu traktowania nowego stanu rzeczy jako wyzwania, któremu tylko on może podołać.  
Kłamca był trudny w obyciu i Stark przekonywał się o tym fakcie na każdym kroku. Paradoksalnie przy każdej kolejnej okazji coraz bardziej zaskoczony.  
Laufeyson oczywiście nie zastosował się do pierwszego wymogu, jaki postawił przed nim Iron Man (najwyraźniej pozbywając się na jego życzenie rogatego hełmu wyczerpał swój limit życzliwości).  
Jedynymi momentami, w których Tony nie zadręczał swojego umysłu zapętlonym i zrozpaczony zapytaniem „dlaczego ja?" były te chwile, w których razem z Lokim pracowali.  
Okazało się bowiem, że As w obliczu postawionego przed nimi zadania staje się znośniejszym kompanem. Ponadto wyglądał na szczerze zaciekawionego zagłębianiem wiedzy na temat Ziemskiej nauki, z czym w parze szła jakaś naturalna umiejętność szybkiego przyswajania sobie wiedzy.  
Co zresztą nie zdziwiło Tony'ego – mógł mieć najgorsze pod słońcem zdanie na temat Lokiego, jednak w głębi duszy zdawał sobie sprawę, że czarownik jest bystry.  
Loki upodobał sobie wino, które Tony gromadził z myślą o Pepper; z zawziętością krytykował muzykę, której słuchał Stark i - co najgorsze - za hobby powziął sobie toczenie długich dyskusji z jego zdradziecką AI.  
W tych krótkich chwilach, w których Tony zapominał na moment, że sztuczna inteligencja pozostaje jedynie sztuczną inteligencją odnosił przykre wrażenie, że JARVIS polubił Lokiego.  
Dużo gorzej sprawy miały się w kwestii Pepper. Ponieważ Virginia (w przeciwieństwie do JARVISa) miała pełne prawo do rozporządzania wolną wolą, nie ulegało wątpliwości, że jej sympatia do Laufeysona jest autentyczna.  
Wpadała raz na kilka dni dostarczając Tony'emu tony papierzysk. Podczas gdy on użerał się ze składaniem podpisów, Loki zabawiał pannę Potts rozmową. I wypadał przy tym cholernie urokliwie.  
Tony nie chcąc jednak wcielać się w rolę zazdrosnego paranoika zażegnał pomysł zapewniania Pepper, że to, co oferuje jej ze swojej strony Laufeyson, to zwykła gra.  
I z jakiś powodów ani przez moment nie wątpił, że ta fasada ma na celu wyłącznie zirytowanie jego.

\- Musimy to jakoś… nazwać –zauważył pewnego wieczoru Tony, podczas gdy Loki w skupieniu faszerował stop metali skoncentrowanym promieniem zielonej magii.

\- Po co? – zapytał w końcu, kiedy migotliwe błyski energii odczepiły się od jego palców.

Praktycznie rzecz biorąc było to dobre pytanie, jednak oburzyło tę stronę natury Starka, która odpowiadała za pieczołowite nadawanie imion wszelakim tworom.

\- Bo tak. Wszystko musi mieć jakąś nazwę – podkreślił ujmując obleczonymi renem szczypcami półprodukt, który przeniósł do szklanej kapsuły. – Eksterminator.

Loki uniósł brwi zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę, a propozycję ochrzczenia urządzenia, które jeszcze spoczywało w powijakach eksterminatorem zbył wymownym milczeniem. To jednak nie pozbawiło Starka przeświadczenia o słuszności nazwy, bo kazał JARVISowi nadać projektowi właśnie taki przydomek.

\- Jutro zabiorę się za wykuwanie z tego stopu tarczy. Według odczytów JARVISa minie trochę czasu zanim cząsteczki twojej magii scalą się z pierwiastkami metali.

Opuszczając warsztat Tony obrzucił Marka VII nostalgicznym spojrzeniem.

\- To niesprawiedliwe, że momenty, w których mógłbym odprężyć się po uciążliwej pracy w twoim towarzystwie muszę spędzać jako twoja niańka. Wolałbym się zrelaksować w trakcie jakiegoś bardziej pożytecznego zajęcia – pozwolił sobie zauważyć Tony tuż przed tym, zanim drzwi windy rozsunęły się na poziomie apartamentu.

\- Nie narzekaj, Stark. Dobrze wiem, że masz w tym wszystkim więcej korzyści, niż bym chciał. Nie każdy śmiertelnik ma szansę zagłębienia się w złożoność natury magii.

\- Nie każdy „śmiertelnik" widziałby w tym sens.

\- Mylisz się. Takich jak ty od niepamiętnych czasów intrygują czary – uznał z niezachwianą pewnością Loki, a Tony skrzywił się na tę sugestię. Osobiście w żadnym stopniu nigdy, przenigdy nie czuł zainteresowania magią. Szczególnie po wydarzeniach związanych z najazdem Chitauri.

\- Jak uważasz – odparł z przekąsem akurat w tym momencie, w którym ciążąca w kieszeni komórka rozbrzmiała dźwiękami „Thunderstruck". Loki spojrzał krytycznie na urządzenie. Z tego co Tony zaobserwował, ten utwór wyjątkowo nie przypadł Asowi do gustu, co zmotywowało Starka do użycia go jako dzwonka sygnalizującego nadchodzące połączenie.

\- Słucham? – odezwał się, a na ekranie wyświetliła mu się zatroskana twarz Pepper.

\- Tony. Czekam na ciebie – oznajmiła z anielską cierpliwością Virginia. O cholera. Bankiet – zdążyło przemknąć wspomnianemu przez myśl.

\- Już jestem w drodze skarbie, będę za 5 minut – obiecał frywolnie, przerywając połączenie zaraz po tym jak Pepper wywróciła oczami (wkładając w ten gest tyle politowania, na ile tylko była w stanie się zdobyć).

\- Muszę cię zostawić na noc samego, Rudolfie – oznajmił Tony, zwracając spojrzenie na Lokiego. Ku irytacji miliardera do Laufeysona nie dotarł sens aluzji, dlatego postanowił dodać: – Nie zdążę zadzwonić po opiekunkę, dlatego ostrzegam: po dobranocce masz iść spać. I nie wyjadaj masła orzechowego, bo zarządzę szlaban na gry wideo.

Loki otaksował go lodowatym spojrzeniem.

\- Lepiej zejdź mi z oczu, Stark – wycedził, a Tony wyjątkowo postanowił odpuścić sobie możliwość dalszego naigrawania się z czarownika.

Z czego nie rezygnowałby, gdyby nie fakt, że obiecał Pepper być na miejscu za 5 minut.  
Wspaniale, w końcu będzie miał pretekst do założenia zbroi Iron Mana.  
Niepomny na złe przeczucia, jakie towarzyszyły pozostawianiu Lokiego samego w wieżowcu zjechał do warsztatu - wcześniej w tempie błyskawicznym wbijając się w garnitur.

\- Witaj, sir - rozbrzmiał głos JARVISa, gdy maska Marka VII się zamknęła, a interfejs zaczęły zalewać informacje i parametry zbroi oraz otoczenia.

\- Wreszcie w swojej skórze – odparł z ulgą, czując, że szkielet obudowy dopasowuje się do jego ciała przed startem. – JARIVS ustal plan lotu.

Po chwili repulsory buchnęły rażąco jasnym światłem, a Iron Man wyleciał ze Stark Tower pozostawiając za sobą na niebie szlak smugi kondensacyjnej. Przez większość drogi Tony skanował spojrzeniem teren, zupełnie odruchowo wypatrując zdarzeń z gatunku tych, na które powinien zareagować. Jakby na złość w mieście panował spokój, jak makiem zasiał.  
Parę minut później wśród owacji wylądował przed budynkiem, w którym miał odbyć się bankiet.  
Pomachał flegmatycznie do zbiorowiska, czekając cierpliwie aż ostrzał fleszy osłabnie. Kiedy ów moment nastał, ruszył przed siebie zatrzymując się dopiero za plecami Pepper.

\- Panno Potts – odezwał się oficjalnym tonem, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Virgini.

\- Panie Stark – odparła równie rzeczowo zwracając się do niego przodem i z uśmiechem podniosła maskę przesłaniającą twarz Tony'ego.

Tony w porywie litościwych uczuć wobec fotoreporterów złożył na ustach Pepper pocałunek a następnie w jej towarzystwie pokierował się do wejścia.

\- Mam nadzieje, że któreś z nich zrobiło z tego naprawdę dobre ujęcie. Gdzie jest Happy? Ktoś będzie musiał pilnować mojej zbroi.

\- Jest w środku. Jak przebiega wasza praca?

\- W przerwach pomiędzy porannymi złośliwościami, popołudniowymi szyderstwami i wieczornymi drwinami nawet nieźle.

\- Nikt narażony na spędzenie z tobą większej ilości czasu nie może obyć się bez złośliwości – zauważyła spokojnie Virginia, a Tony spojrzał na nią z osłupieniem i pokręcił głową w teatralnym niedowierzaniu.

\- Szczególnie jeśli mowa o tych złych gościach, którzy w przeszłości wyrzucili mnie przez okno.

\- Myślę, że większość ludzi po wysłuchaniu twoich monologów chciałaby wyrzucić cię przez okno – zaskoczył go Rhodey zjawiający się u ich boku znikąd.

\- Możemy porozmawiać na jakiś temat, który nie obnaży przede mną waszej zdradzieckiej natury? – zaproponował Tony, kiedy znaleźli się już w budynku. – Pepper? Przyprowadź tu Happy'ego, proszę – odezwał się wysilając się na szczenięce spojrzenie, które zadziałało dokładnie tak odstraszająco, jak zamierzał - albowiem oddaliła się, po paru minutach przyprowadzając mężczyznę.

Tony uwolnił się ze zbroi, która złożyła się w poręczną walizkę, a tę wręczył Haroldowi.

\- Wróć do nas! – rzucił jeszcze za odchodzącym przyjacielem.

Bankiet do pewnego momentu mijał w typowej dla takich uroczystości sztywnej atmosferze, bez ustanku narażającej Tony'ego na towarzyskie faux pass.  
Ostatecznie jednak wobec miary swoich standardów, głównie dzięki Pepper, zachowywał się nawet porządnie. Przynajmniej dopóki na salonach nie pojawiły się trunki wszelakiej maści. Wówczas nawet Virginia traciła kontrolę nad Starkiem. Zresztą z Tonym było trochę jak nieokrzesanym zwierzęciem, z rodzaju tych, których nigdy nie należało udomawiać. Pochłaniało to mnóstwo czasu i energii, a na samym końcu i tak okazywało się niemożliwe.  
Wszystko prawdopodobnie przebiegło by w swoim tradycyjnym ciągu, gdyby nie dziennikarz, który w pewnym momencie dopadł Iron Mana na jednym z balkonów.

\- Anthony Stark? Nazywam się Johan Strife i chciałbym panu zadać kilka pytań – powiedział na wstępie młody, ryży mężczyzna, podchodząc do Tony'ego.

\- Panie Strife, kto wydał zgodę na to, aby niepokoił pan tutejsze osobistości? – Wyczekując odpowiedzi Tony zakręcił trzymaną szklanką, a bursztynowy trunek wprawiony w ruch omiótł ścianki naczynia.

Johan odrobinę się zmieszał, a następnie skonsternowany obejrzał pośpiesznie w kierunku drzwi, jakby chciał się upewnić, że nikt poza Starkiem nie podejmie się prób wypraszania go z przyjęcia.

\- Mam tylko kilka pytań. Odpowiedź na nie, zapewniam, interesuje naprawdę wiele osób… Mówię oczywiście o tym, o czym dotychczas pan milczał. Wydarzenia na Manhattanie. Tunel, w który pan tak heroicznie wleciał… - podsumował mężczyzna z uprzejmym, zachęcającym uśmiechem, który Tony z trudem zarejestrował.  
Naprawdę sądził, że od tamtej nocy uporał się z tymi kłopotliwymi napadami lęku. Teraz jednak serce zaczęło łomotać w znajomym, zawrotnym tempie, a płuca zdawały się niezdolne do pomieszczenia chłodnego powietrza.

\- Przepraszam – wykrztusił przepychając się do zatłoczonego pomieszczenia. Pozostawiony na balkonie dziennikarz uśmiechnął się z politowaniem i zanotował coś, co prawdopodobnie następnego dnia miało przeistoczyć się w kolejny fascynujący artykuł prasowy dotyczący obłąkania Tony'ego Starka.  
Tymczasem sam zainteresowany z trudem łapiąc oddech wcisnął się do łazienki i zanurzył głowę pod strumień lodowato zimnej wody. Po kilku minutach tej terapii wstrząsowej doprowadził się do wystarczającego porządku aby przez resztę nocy w odosobnieniu wlewać w siebie kolejne porcje whisky.

Szybko znalazł się w tym stanie zamroczenia, w którym jakiekolwiek bodźce zewnętrzne ledwie do niego docierały. Nie był w stanie ocenić ile minęło czasu do momentu, gdy nagle poczuł zapadający się miękko materac i zwinne, kobiece dłonie, zmagające się z jego krawatem.  
A więc miejsce, w którym przycupnął rzeczywiście było całkiem wygodnym łóżkiem.  
Odgórnie zakładając, że są to dłonie należące do Pepper, nawet nie uchylił powiek, gdy poczuł pocałunek.  
Z pomrukiem aprobaty przekręcił się wraz ze swoją towarzyszką, sprowadzając ją do potrzasku pomiędzy własnymi ramionami. Łagodny, kwiatowy zapach delikatnie podrażnił jego zmysły.

\- Tony? – Nie powinien tego znajomego głosu słyszeć z bliżej odległości? Na przykład… pod sobą?

Podniósł się na łokciach z niemałym zdumieniem odkrywając, że kobietę, z którą właśnie pocałował z Pepper łączy co najwyżej płeć.  
Tymczasem Virginia z odległego końca zacienionego pokoju spoglądała na niego z mieszaniną bolesnego rozczarowania i niedowierzania. Minęło zaledwie kilka sekund nim twarz Pepper na nowo stała się odzwierciedleniem niezmąconego emocjami spokoju.

\- Pani wybaczy – wyrzucił z siebie Tony i nawet nie miał czasu, by zauważyć, że brunetka wyglądała na ogromnie zadowoloną, co nijak pasowało do obecnej sytuacji. Może gdyby nie był tak rozpaczliwie pijany, zauważyłby coś znajomego w bystrych, zielonych oczach nieznajomej.

W poczuciu pozornego otrzeźwienia podniósł się z łóżka i w kilku susach dotarł do wyjścia z sypialni. Poprawiając krawat zaczął z uporem wypatrywać znajomej, smukłej sylwetki należącej do Pepper, aż w końcu wyklinając się w myślach podążył w losowym kierunku licząc na to, że trafi na Virginię - i zgrabnie wyjaśni jej, że sytuacja, której była świadkiem, to zwyczajne nieporozumienie.  
Jedyną osobą, jaką Tony odnalazł okazał się Rhodey.  
Oparł ciężko dłonie na ramionach przyjaciela.

\- Stary… przesadziłeś. Nawet jak na siebie. Piłeś – nie zakładaj zbroi. Pamiętasz, co się stało ostatnim razem?

\- Nie mam czasu na żarty. Widziałeś Pepper?

\- Jasne, parę minut temu wyszła. Zabrała ze sobą Happy'ego, więc chyba będziesz musiał wracać na piechotę. – Rhodey dopiero po chwili wpatrywania się w twarz Tony'ego pozwolił sobie ostrożnie zapytać: - Co przeskrobałeś?  
Stark pokręcił głową i odsunął się od przyjaciela, zgarniając z tacki niesionej przez przechodzącego obok kelnera kieliszek. – Zawieziesz mnie pod Stark Tower? Dziś i tak już niczego nie zdołam jej wyjaśnić – wyburczał ponuro, a następnie wychylił trunek.

Rhodes skwitował prośbę zmęczonym westchnięciem, jednak jak na prawdziwego przyjaciela przystało - nie odmówił.  
Parę minut później Tony zatrzasnął drzwi mustanga należącego do pułkownika i potarł o siebie zziębnięte dłonie.  
Silnik zamruczał cicho, gdy samochód budził się do życia.

\- W takim razie, co się stało?

Tony przez najbliższe minuty był zbyt zahipnotyzowany wpatrywaniem się w rozmyte światła uliczne by odpowiedzieć.  
Widok uznał za paskudnie rozpraszający dopiero, gdy poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze. Zamknął oczy i oparł się skronią o chłodną szybę.  
Jak ma to wytłumaczyć nie wychodząc na dupka? Bo naprawdę – w tej jednej, jedynej sytuacji, wcale się nim nie czuł.

\- Pepper zastała mnie w jednej z sypialni z jakąś obcą kobietą – powiedział w końcu odrzucając palącą potrzebę powiedzenia czegoś na swoje usprawiedliwienie. To brzmiało wystarczająco jednoznacznie, by Rhodey spojrzał na niego jak na karalucha.

Najwyraźniej jednak wykluczył sensowność pouczającej mowy, bo Iron Man nie doczekał się jej do końca krótkiej podróży. Właściwie wyglądało na to, że James postanowił w ogóle się nie odzywać, albowiem gdy dotarli na miejsce w milczeniu wbijał ostentacyjne spojrzenie przed siebie i czekał, aż Stark wysiądzie z jego wozu.

\- Dzięki za podwózkę – odezwał się przepitym głosem i chwiejnie wysiadł. Odprowadził odjeżdżającego z piskiem opon mustanga zmartwionym spojrzeniem i czując się jak dogorywający wrak człowieka, dotarł do lobby wieżowca.

\- Dobry wieczór, sir.

\- Odpuśćmy sobie te uprzejmości. JARVIS… Przygotuj mi kąpiel.

\- Tak jest, sir.

Kiedy Tony dotarł do parnej łazienki, wanna była napełniona po brzegi gorącą wodą. Ścisnął mocniej trzymaną butelkę szkockiej, w którą wyposażył się po drodze i uśmiechnął się zzuwając ze stóp obuwie. Z zadowoleniem odkrył, że przez całą swoją podróż do apartamentu nie natknął się na Lokiego. Naiwnie uznał, że czarownik właśnie praktykuje coś równie niewinnego jak sen, a następnie nie trudząc się zdejmowaniem ubrań wpakował się do wanny.

W momencie, gdy się ocknął, woda była już zimna, a whisky obmywała kafelki wylawszy się z przechylonej butelki. Flaszka po chwili wyślizgnęła się z palców Tony'ego, upadając z hukiem na podłogę.  
W jego głowie wciąż szumiało od alkoholu, co rodziło w nim poczucie obowiązku wobec uczynienia czegoś skrajnie idiotycznego.  
Dźwignął się na nogi, a mokry garnitur oblepił jego ciało jak druga skóra.

\- JARIVS, muzyka – zarządził pstryknąwszy ponaglająco palcami.

\- Jaki utwór sobie życzysz, sir?

\- To chyba jasne - Back in black.

Dźwięki elektrycznej gitary rozbrzmiały głośno w niewielkim pomieszczeniu. Spływająca z ciężkich, przemokniętych ubrań Tony'ego woda utworzyła pokaźną kałużę na środku łazienki. Tymczasem Stark, kiwając się na boki, kopnął opróżnioną butelkę w kąt z wystarczającym impetem aby ta się roztrzaskała. Następnie z uczuciem zaskoczenia odnotował, że wpadł plecami na obiekt, który wcale nie powinien znajdować się na jego drodze. Zwrócił się twarzą do Lokiego, by zmierzyć posępnym spojrzeniem.

\- Mam takie niejasne wspomnienie, w którym zarzekałeś się omijać szerokim łukiem takie miejsca, jak to. Wiesz coś o tym?

\- Przeszkadza mi ten hałas, Stark – wyburczał Laufeyson, a jego słowa zagłuszone jednym z wersów ledwo dotarły do Tony'ego, którzy przybrał stosownie skupioną minę. Po chwili z uśmiechem wskazał na miejsce, skąd docierała muzyka i zawtórował Brianowi Johnsonowi: - Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way.

Po tym dość dobitnym komunikacie wypchnął Lokiego przez drzwi z nawarstwiającym się poczuciem niesprawiedliwości. Dlaczego w ogóle musi znosić towarzystwo tego psychopaty, który bez skrupułów stawia nogę akurat tam, gdzie mu przyjdzie ochota?  
Dlaczego on, Tony Stark, coś musi? Nigdy nic nie musiał. I teraz też tak będzie.  
Wykonał gest, który skalibrowany został na przywołanie Marka 42. Przyzwana rękawica zbroi zatrzasnęła się na jego prawym przedramieniu, a chwile po tym reszta elementów okuła Tony'ego, tworząc pełnię rynsztunku Iron Mana.

\- Ta impreza dopiero się zaczyna! – wykrzyknął opuszczając łazienkę. – JARVIS, gdzie jest mój gość?

\- Za pańskimi plecami.

Tony zwrócił się w kierunku Laufeysona, bez ostrzeżenie posyłając ku niemu promień energii z repulsora.  
Kiedy przestronny hol wypełnił donośny huk Loki z pobłażliwym uśmiechem już znajdował się na jego drugim końcu. Po ataku w spękanej ścianie pozostała dziura o równych krawędziach.

\- To miało być zaskakujące, Stark? – zapytał z troską, pod którą pobrzmiewała zawoalowana kpina.

\- JARVIS, namierz cel.

\- Sir, obecne stężenie alkoholu w pańskiej krwi wynosi półtora promila, stanowczo odradzałbym…

\- Nie przerabiałem cię na alkomat i wydawało mi się, że nie prosiłem cię o żadne rady.

\- Tak, sir.

Repulsor zgodnie z poleceniem Tony'ego właśnie kumulował energię przed wystrzałem, kiedy maskę Iron Mana skuła gruba warstwa lodu.

\- Proponuję ochłonąć.

Uniósł rękę, a promień pognał na oślep, niefortunnie trafiając w jedno z okien. Kiedy trzask rozsypującego się szkła ucichł, rozbrzmiał równie nieprzyjemny dla uszu, szyderczy śmiech Layfeusona. Panele na wizjerach Iron Mana rozjaśniały pełnią mocy, a lód w jednej chwili skruszył się, opadając u stóp Starka.  
Wypuszczony przez Tony'ego pocisk pulsacyjny nie miał szans nabrać dużej mocy zważywszy na niewielką odległość, oddzielającą go od Lokiego, jednak tym razem dotarł celu.  
As, wraz z pozostałościami po ścianie oraz ogłuszającym hałasem, wpadł do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia.  
Poza liczną ilością gruzu we włosach i pyłem na ubraniach, nie wyglądał na szczególnie poszkodowanego. Nie mniej jednak był zdecydowanie bliższy irytacji podsycanej faktem, że w gruncie rzeczy nie może wyrządzić Iron Manowi krzywdy jako takiej.  
Co nie oznaczało, że zamierzał ograniczać się wyłącznie do umykania przed ciosami pijanego Starka.  
Tym razem wszystko dookoła Tony'ego oszkliło się od lodu, a w pobliżu jego głowy przemknął ostrzegawczy, zielony promień.  
Iron Man prześlizgnął się po lodzie przechodząc do bezpośredniego ataku, jednak spotkał się z gorzkim rozczarowaniem; Loki przed nim był jedynie widmem. Prawdziwy Kłamca zaskoczył go zza pleców. Impet z jakim zdołał sprowadzić go do parteru na moment rozproszył Tony'ego, który najwyraźniej zapomniał, że porwał się na bójkę z kimś o nadludzkich zdolnościach.

\- JARVIS, Stark już ma dosyć małpowania – zakomunikował Laufeyson znużonym tonem, opierając władczo nogę na zbroi.

\- Dopiero się rozkręcam, rogaty – odparł z uporem odpalając silniki odrzutowe. Wystrzelił przed siebie, czyli prosto w ścianę, z zawrotną szybkością oraz taką siłą, że podłoga w całym pomieszczeniu aż zadrżała od zderzenia.  
Jedynym sukcesem był fakt, że zaskoczony idiotyzmem tego posunięcia Loki stracił równowagę.

\- Kwestionowałbym w twoim przypadku tytuł… geniusza – odezwał się w końcu Kłamca z drwiną w głosie. Tony okrasił te słowa milczeniem, co prawdopodobnie spowodowane było faktem, że chwilowo, znokautowawszy samego siebie, nie był w stanie niczego powiedzieć.

\- Stark, chyba nie umarłeś? – zapytał niepewnie po dłużej chwili nieprzerwanej ciszy. Nie pokusił się jednak o zbliżenie do nieruchomego Iron Mana, wietrząc postęp w tym podejrzanym spokoju.

\- Wszystkie funkcje życiowe pana Starka notowane są w normie – wtrącił łaskawie JARVIS. – Nie ma powodów do niepokoju.

\- Zaręczam, akurat ta informacja była bardzo niepokojąca – oznajmił Loki i w końcu postanowił poczuć się urażonym, bo rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Tony dopiero po kilku minutach odważył się wyszarpnąć głowę ze ściany, w którą się wbił.  
Był wystarczająco wykończony i pijany żeby paść plackiem na pokrytej lodem podłodze i zasnąć.

\- Sir, do Stark Tower zbliża się Nick Fury.

Głos JARVISa rozbrzmiewający w hełmie wyrwał go ze snu.  
Tony z oczywistych przyczyn czuł się jak połamany, a potop, jaki pozostał po widowiskowym oblodzeniu tylko dopełnił goryczy złego jego samopoczucia.  
Podniósł maskę Iron Mana i chwile z jakimś dziwnym niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w sufit.  
Wczorajszy wieczór spokojnie mógł dodać do listy najbardziej irracjonalnych ciągów zdarzeń, jakie sprowokował.  
Potarł skronie i nie bez trudności przekonał samego siebie, że nie może przeleżeć reszty swojej marnej egzystencji.

\- Niech czeka na mnie w penthousie.

Kiedy Tony zjawił się we wspomnianym miejscu, wyglądał już trochę bardziej jak człowiek, a mniej jak żywy trup, choć ciemne otoczki dookoła jego oczu zdradzały ciężką noc.  
Miliarder wysilił się na uśmiech pełen ostentacyjnej nieszczerości i usiadł na sofie.

\- Czym sobie zasłużyłem na tę wizytę?

\- Zacznijmy od tego – odparł mu grobowym tonem dyrektor SHIELDu, rzucając na ławę gazetę.

\- A więc jednak zrobili z tego dobre ujęcie – oznajmił pogodnie na widok fotografii przedstawiającej jego i Pepper. Postanowił nie zwracać uwagi na wytłuszczony nagłówek, który dobitnie podważał jego zdrowie psychiczne.

\- Sądziłem, że wyraziłem się jasno mówiąc, że twoje wypady w zbroi Iron Mana nie są obecnie pożądane.  
Tony parsknął z niedowierzaniem.

\- Sądzisz, że możesz mi zabronić użytkowania moich własnych wynalazków, Fury? A może spodziewasz się, że będę 24 godziny na dobę ślęczał nad zleceniem od SHIELDu?

\- Stark. Może twoje lekkomyślne podejście do życia wyklucza troskę o losy ZIEMI, dlatego pozwól, że ci przypomnę jakiej rangi jest to zadanie.

\- Powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie jestem osobą, której można powierzać cudzy los.

\- Obyś był równie odprężony wtedy, kiedy wszyscy będziemy musieli stawić czoła Thanosowi – wyburczał Fury, ewidentnie wyprowadzony z równowagi lekceważącą postawą swojego rozmówcy. Dyrektor zaczął krążyć po pomieszczeniu jak wściekły sęp, a Tony, trwając w swojej jawnej ignorancji, powędrował po espresso.

\- Nie ingeruj w moją pracę, Fury. To nie pierwszy raz kiedy działam z nożem na gardle – moja przeszłość pokazuje, że dobrze odnajduje się w takich okolicznościach – oznajmił w końcu Tony chcąc złagodzić napięcie, które emanowało od mężczyzny.

Fury jedynie zacisnął usta.

\- Stark, byłeś w nocy taki niegrzeczny… mam siniaki na udach – rozbrzmiał oburzony głos.  
Wspomniany na moment stężał w bezruchu, kątem oka dostrzegając Lokiego wkraczającego do pomieszczenia. Włosy Asa były w niecodziennie roztrzepane, a niedopięta koszula nieprzyzwoicie podkreśliła dwojaki wydźwięk słów, jakimi postanowił ich powitać.

\- Ups… Nie wiedziałem, że mamy gości – odezwał się z teatralnym zmieszaniem, jakby dopiero teraz zorientował się o obecności Nicka, po czym przystanął. – Dzień dobry, panie dyrektorze…

Uśmiech jakim Loki obdarował mężczyznę (który dla odmiany przystanął w miejscu z kamienną maską na twarzy, co upodobniło go do posągu) ociekał jadem.  
Tony milczał tylko przez chwilę, którą zajęło mu przetrawienie wydźwięku słów Kłamcy.

\- Nie uskarżaj się, Poroże. Niektórzy wiele by oddali za możliwość bycia odrobinę poturbowanymi przeze mnie. Fury, jest jeszcze coś, za co chciałbyś mnie zrugać? Nie? Tak sądziłem. W takim razie wybacz, ale przed nami jeszcze dużo pracy, do której nie możemy się zabrać z powodu twojej wizyty.  
Fury, w stanie głębokiej konsternacji, ledwie powstrzymywał się przez grymasem wyrażającym otwartą pogardę, gdy spoglądał na Lokiego. Tymczasem ten swobodnie zaglądał do chłodziarki.

\- Dziś przyśle tu kogoś kto sprawdzi wyniki waszej pracy – zapowiedział w końcu grobowym tonem i odprowadzany skupionym wzrokiem Iron Mana udał się ku wyjściu.

Kiedy dyrektor SHIELDu opuścił budynek, Laufeyson z błąkającym się na ustach uśmiechem samozadowolenia zatrzasnął drzwiczki lodówki.  
Tony z kolei, nie chcąc dać mu satysfakcji w postaci okazanej irytacji, neutralnym tonem zarządził powrót do pracy i wyruszył w kierunku windy.  
Loki dogonił go z puszką pepsi w dłoni.

\- Po prostu nic nie mów – ostrzegł go Stark, celując przy tych słowach palcem w Asa. – Do warsztatu – dodał, a wtedy dźwig ruszył gładko w dół.

\- Chciałem tylko zauważyć, że wychodzisz z wprawy, Stark. Albo podoba ci się myśl, że ktoś może wysnuwać na nasz temat jakieś wnioski pełne podtekstów.

Tony chwilę rozważał możliwość podstępnego doprowadzenia do sytuacji, w której mógłby przekonać się, czy asgardzcy bogowie w konfrontacji z bombą jądrową pozostają nieśmiertelni. Ostatecznie jednak - zważywszy na ilość niezbędnego zachodu, jakiego wymagało by takie rozwiązanie - postanowił powiedzieć:

\- Oczywiście. Nie wiedziałeś, że lubię być kontrowersyjny?

\- Nie. Zauważyłem jedynie, że lubisz za takiego uchodzić – skwitował obojętnie Loki i wyszedł z windy, która akurat zajechała do podziemi.

\- Właściwie to nie jesteś mi dziś potrzebny. Bardziej mi się przysłużysz, jeśli udasz się na górę i rzucisz jakieś… chłoszczyść na ten bajzel, który zrobiłeś wczoraj w nocy.

-…Słucham?

\- Chłoszczyść. Wiesz, takie zaklęcie, nie czytałeś Harry'ego Pottera?

\- Oczekujesz, że będę sprzątał? Bycie kontrowersyjnym zaczyna ci wychodzić. Zapomnij, Stark. Życzę ci owocnej pracy.

Tony chciał jeszcze coś dodać, jako, że preferował mieć ostatnie słowo w każdej dyskusji, jednak Laufeyson zdążył już rozpłynąć się w powietrzu wśród zielonej poświaty.

\- Świetnie – rzucił w przestrzeń.

Postanowił nie marnować czasu. Mając nie lada wprawę w zakresie pracowania nie na tym, nad czym powinien, zdecydował się wykorzystać nieobecność Kłamcy.  
Nie pogardziłby technologią, która pomogłaby mu okiełznać magię Lokiego. Jakieś dziwne przeczucie mówiło mu, że taki as w rękawie, w przyszłości może przysłużyć się czemuś więcej, niż jego osobistej satysfakcji.  
I choć, co prawda, nie dysponował odczytami magii jaką operował sam Thanos, to podejrzewał, że tego pokoju wynalazek mógłby okazać się pomocny w walce.  
Pracując się nad tymi dwoma projektami kompletnie utracił poczucie czasu, co zdecydowanie przemawiało na jego korzyść – ciągłość pracy Tony'ego Starka z reguły była obiecującym zjawiskiem.  
W czasie, który spędził w warsztacie zdołał wydać na świat pierwszy prototyp napromieniowanej czarami Lokiego tarczy. Wykutej specjalnie z myślą o Stevie. Czekały go jeszcze strzały dla Bartona i specjalne naboje dla Czarnej Wdowy. Dla Bannera… cóż, Hulk obecnie był bronią samą w sobie i nie zapowiadało się na to, aby zamierzał rozpocząć karierę w duecie z jakimś orężem (choć Tony uważał, że byłoby to widowiskowe).  
Na końcu listy życzeń widniała nowa zbroja.  
Stanowiła ona zdecydowanie największe wyzwanie, a sama myśl o jej powstaniu wywołała u Tony'ego radosne podniecenie.

\- Sir, agent od Nicka Fury'ego przybędzie tu za dwie godziny.

Słowa te sprowadziły Tony'ego na ziemię wyrywając go ze swoistego transu. Nie stanowiło to powodu do radości dla wynalazcy.

\- Dzięki, JARVIS. Zawsze potrafisz bezbłędnie mnie pocieszyć w kryzysowych chwilach.

\- Do usług, sir.

 

\- Ty chyba nie prosisz się o odinstalowanie?

\- W żadnym przypadku, sir. Do Stark Tower właśnie przybyła panna Potts.

\- Dzięki, że złe wieści zostawiłeś na koniec.

Tony poczuł się tak, jakby w jego żołądku nagle znalazła się ciężka bryła lodu. Bezsensownie zestresowany, zanim opuścił swoje urokliwe sacrum, zdjął z głowy gogle i wytarł osmolone dłonie.  
Miał trochę za mało czasu aby stawić Pepper czoła i niczego nie zdążył ułożyć w myślach na rozmowę, która go właśnie czekała.  
Był to nie pierwszy raz kiedy nawalił i tym razem wymówki miał na wyczerpaniu.  
Zresztą jakaś jego część przyświecała pomysłowi nie wykręcania się.  
Koniec końców Stark jednak był zbyt wielkim egoistą i wizja pokornego znoszenia gniewu Virginii, nawet tego uzasadnionego, nie przemówiła do niego dostatecznie.  
Kiedy pojawił się w salonie, Pepper popijała kawę z uśmiechem wysłuchując towarzyszącego jej Lokiego.  
Tony automatycznie zjeżył się na ów widok.  
Nie podobała mu się ani swoboda kobiety, ani uwodzicielska nuta w głosie Kłamcy.

\- Nie przeszkadzam? – odezwał się, poprzedzając swoje słowa cichym odchrząknięciem.

Loki leniwie przeniósł zobojętniały wzrok na jego twarz.

\- Trochę przeszkadzasz.

Pepper zmieszała się przelotnie, a z jej twarzy zniknęło zadowolenie, które zastąpił uśmiech nie sięgający oczu. Maska, którą miała zarezerwowana w gorsze dni dla pracowników firmy.  
Odkładając na bok filiżankę wstała od stołu i podeszła do Tony'ego.

\- Musimy…

\- Tak – przerwał jej, automatycznie zaczynając się czuć prawie jak pod wpływem jednego z ataków paniki.  
Leufeyon, przeczuwając konieczność ewakuacji, uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie i pofatygował się powoli do wyjścia.

\- Rozmowa z tobą, jak zwykle, była dla mnie samą przyjemnością, Pepper… - rzucił na odchodne słodkim głosem, co wznieciło w Tonym szereg morderczych zamiarów.

\- Tak, będziemy za tobą bardzo tęsknić. Ale teraz idź sprawdź czy nie ma cię gdzieindziej – rzucił ponaglająco, na co Loki wykrzywił wargi w grymasie niezadowolenia i litościwie wyszedł.

\- Tony… - zaczęła Pepper, gdy w końcu zostali sami. Najwyraźniej zmęczona układaniem rysów twarzy w wyraz zobojętnienia, spojrzała na niego z bólem, który ugodził Tony'ego jak nóż.

\- Wiem, jaki jesteś. Nie wiem czego się spodziewałam, ale…

\- Pepper… Pepper. - Ujął jej twarz w dłonie podejmując się próby przegadania słów, których nie miał ochoty słyszeć.

– To co zobaczyłaś… być może nie uwierzysz, ale był… jakiś zbieg okoliczności, ja…

\- Byłeś pijany, Tony. I masz rację – nie wierzę ci – oznajmiła i cierpliwie zdjęła jego dłonie ze swojej twarzy.

\- Daj spokój, nawet nie wiem kim była ta kobieta.

Po krótkiej pauzie, którą przepełniła pełna politowania mina Pepper, dodał:

\- Może to nie był najlepszy dobór słów. Chciałem podkreślić fakt, że zapewne była to jakaś szalenie niezaspokojona nimfomanka chcąca mnie wykorzystać.

Virginia spoglądała na niego przez moment z niedowierzaniem. Tony westchnął z rezygnacją.

\- Przepraszam, ja po prostu…

-…jestem skończonym egoistą – dokończyła chłodnym głosem za niego.

\- Zbyt surowo mnie oceniasz, zważywszy na to, że pod moim nosem sobie flirtujesz z tym czubkiem z krainy zaczarowanych młotków i złotych jabłek.

\- Słucham?!

Dobra, Tony. Nie taki efekt miały osiągnąć te wyrzuty – pogratulował sobie uszczypliwie w duchu, obserwując jak twarz Pepper powleka się czerwienią. To oczywiście postanowił przypisać na karb słuszności swojego osądu pozostając beztrosko niepomnym na fakt, że Virginia jest po prostu wściekła.

\- O, widzisz? Rumienisz się – wytknął nienawidząc się za to, ze po raz kolejny odwraca kota ogonem.  
Zaschło mu w gardle, gdy pomału uzmysławiał sobie do czego to wszystko zmierza. Z jego winy.

\- Przyjechałam tylko po to, żeby dostarczyć ci Marka 42, ale teraz sądzę, że powinniśmy sobie zrobić przerwę, Tony.  
Opanowanie, z którym to powiedziała sprawiło, że przez chwile nie był w stanie pozbierać myśli. Rozproszyły się chaotycznie po jego umyśle, jak rzucona na wiatr talia kart.

Naprawdę chciał, żeby ułożyło mu się z Pepper. Jakoś po ludzku, bez tego wszystkiego, co zwykle stawało się konsekwencjami życia w jakimkolwiek powiązaniu z jego osobą.  
Zranienie jej było ostatnią rzeczą jakiej pragnął, a paradoksalnie było tym, co robił najczęściej.  
Ponownie udowodnił samemu sobie, że nie nadaje się do zdrowych interakcji.  
Niszy je jak buldożer.  
Przy okazji niszcząc siebie oraz innych.

\- Tak, masz rację – odparł, wpatrując się tępo w widok za oknem. Mówiąc to czuł, że zdobywa się na coś w równiej mierze egoistycznego, co altruistycznego.

Najlepszym, co mógł jej zaoferować, była rozłąka, bo ofiarując jej siebie będzie skrupulatnie doprowadzał ich do wspólnej porażki.  
Virginia Potts przecież nie zasługiwała na taki los. W każdym razie on nie chciał jej go dostarczać.

\- Do zobaczenia, panno Potts – odezwał się martwym głosem wpatrzony w niewyraźne odbicie własnej sylwetki w szkle kiedy kobieta już wyszła.

Stał chwile kompletnie rozbity, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie, że jest Tonym Starkiem – jednym z tych, którzy nigdy nie należeli do grona osób przyznających się do cierpienia w sposób jakkolwiek oczywisty – nawet przed samym sobą.  
Postanowił nie wyolbrzymiać tego, co się właśnie stało, do rozmiarów tragedii. Przecież jeszcze nic nie było ostateczne. Zresztą nawet gdyby, nie dopuściłby do siebie tej myśli.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki zrównał się z Tonym krokiem, kiedy ten znajdował się w połowie drogi powrotnej do warsztatu.

\- Siedziałeś tam przez tyle godzin, że jestem ciekaw, co z tego wyszło.

Słowa Kłamcy zostały skwitowane posępną ciszą ze strony Tony'ego, który postanowił się odezwać dopiero na miejscu.

\- Tarcza jest skończona. Teoretycznie – potrzebuje ciebie żeby ją przetestować.

\- W takim razie proponuję odsunąć się na bezpieczną odległość, Stark – powiedział Loki, wyławiając wzrokiem obiekt o którym dyskutowali.

Iskrzące się wiązki magii skumulowały się na czubkach palców Asa.  
Ruchy Laufeysona były płynne, a twarz skupiona, choć kąciki jego ust wykrzywiał zawadiacki grymas idący w parze z postacią Kłamcy.  
Skoncentrowany promień czystej magii tak żywo zielonej jak oczy Lokiego uderzył w ustawioną na platformie tarczę.  
Na jego twarz zawitało przelotne zdumienie, które zaraz zamieniło się w uśmiech ponurej satysfakcji.  
Działało.  
W każdym razie pochłonęło magię Lokiego, co było zdecydowanym sukcesem.  
Na tyle pocieszającym, że Tony w końcu się uśmiechnął i podszedł powoli do czarownika.

\- Wygląda na to, że się powiodło.

\- Tak, Stark. Istnieje nadzieja na to, że magia Thanosa ulegnie w podobny sposób.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec… Przed nami jeszcze kupa roboty: strzały, naboje i… moja zbroja.

Bystre, skupione spojrzenie jakie wwierciło się w Tony'ego, swoją intensywnością przyprawiało o dreszcz.

\- Wiedz, że to jest prawie najgorsza rzecz z jaką przyszło mi się borykać. Pomagać moim wrogom w tworzeniu broni mogącej mi zaszkodzić.

\- Co zajmuje zaszczytne pierwsze miejsce?

\- Nie twój interes, Stark – niemal wymruczał Loki, obdarowując go lakonicznym uśmiechem przywodzącym Tony'emu na myśl nasyconego samozadowoleniem kota.  
Podobnie jak pełen gracji krok, jakim zbliżył się do tarczy, którą jeszcze chwilę po ciosie otaczała łuna zieleni.

\- Cóż, przynajmniej spróbowałem. Swoją drogą dlaczego miałoby ci zagrażać coś, co sam zaczarowałeś?

Stark okrążył tarczę i stojąc po jej drugiej stronie obserwował Asa gładzącego niemal czułym gestem chłodną, metalową powierzchnie dysku.

\- To skomplikowane dla kogoś, kto nie pojmuje natury magii – odparł tonem ucinającym dyskusje.  
Iron Man przez chwile milczał.

\- Myślę, że dziś zasłużyliśmy… że zasłużyłem sobie na wolne – poprawił się w połowie zdania. Loki uniósł brwi i zapytał drwiącym głosem:  
\- I co zrobisz, Stark? Znów się upijesz?

\- Nie. Zamówię pizze – odparł wzruszając ramionami.

Po tym, jak milczący agent Fury'ego (przy każdej okazji posyłający Lokiem wrogie spojrzenia) opuścił Stark Tower, Tony wygodnie rozsiadł się na kanapie z tabletem w dłoniach.  
Loki przysiadł na poręczy zerkając nieufnie na urządzenie.  
Starkowi sytuacja nagle wydała się tak oderwana od rzeczywistości, że mimowolnie wykrzywił usta w cierpkim uśmiechu.  
Oto siedział z Lokim Laufeysonem, złoczyńcą z innej planety we własnym salonie.  
Na domiar złego wspólnie pracowali nad bronią przeciwko potężnemu przeciwnikowi.  
Mrużąc oczy kontemplował kolejną myśl, jaka zaświtała mu w umyśle.  
SHIELD dopuściło się sojuszu z facetem, który ponosił odpowiedzialność za śmierć Culsona oraz wielu innych niewinnych ludzi. Nie wspominając o fakcie, że zasługą Lokiego było to, że połowa Manhattanu została rozniesiona w pył.  
To dziwne, że dopiero teraz, po kilku tygodniach trwania takiego stanu rzeczy, pomyślał o tym w ten sposób.  
Prawie zapomniał o prawdziwej naturze nieprzewidywalnego Asa. Jaką miał gwarancje, że któreś nocy po prostu nie postanowi… poderżnąć mu gardła dla rozrywki?  
No cóż, niby jakąś miał i chyba właśnie to pozwalało mu spać spokojnie.  
Tony zerknął kątem oka na Lokiego, który właśnie był w trakcie podziwiania własnych paznokci. Chwile wpatrywał się w niego zmrużonymi oczyma, jakby tym sposobem był w stanie przeskanować jego intencje, aż w końcu westchnął bezradnie pod nosem i wybrał na tablecie adres internetowy pizzerii.

\- JARVIS, mam ochotę obejrzeć jakiś film – oznajmił kiedy już otrzymał komunikat zatwierdzający jego zamówienie na pizze pepperoni.

\- Co sobie życzysz, sir?

\- Może Batman. Gdyby Bruce Wayne nie był taki zasadniczy mógłbym się z nim połowicznie utożsamiać. W tej części w której jest oszałamiającym miliarderem ratującym miasto w krytycznych momentach.

\- Którą wersję, sir?

\- Eee... Nolanowską – zadecydował po chwili.

Z sufitu wysunął się imponujących wymiarów ekran ledowy, a szklana ściana, wychodząca na jarzące się blaskiem miasto, pociemniała.

\- Skoro już tak wiele czasu jesteś na Ziemi, nadeszła najwyższa pora aby zaznajomić cię z kinematografią, Reniferku.

Loki zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy, a następnie zsunął się z podłokietnika kanapy na siedzisko.

\- Wiem, co to są filmy – oznajmił sztywno w końcu zaprzestając narcystycznego wgapiania się we własną dłoń - na rzecz znudzonego spoglądania na ekran, na którym właśnie pojawiała się jedna z pierwszych scen.

Po parunastu minutach Tony pofatygował się by odebrać pizze (na którą Loki nawet nie spojrzał), a po godzinie z irytacją odkrył, że Laufeyson sobie po prostu… zasnął.  
Wytrwał jednak do końca filmu, po którym udał się na balkon odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. I pomyśleć. Zdecydowanie miał o czym.  
O dziwo to nie Pepper zajęła miejsce w jego głowie.  
Przystanął przy balustradzie, oparł na niej dłonie i objął spojrzeniem miasto, które nocą zawsze wydawało mu się znacznie bardziej ożywione niż za dnia.  
Nie przepadał za Nowym Jorkiem.  
Ostatnie doświadczenia jedynie to pogłębiły. Gdy uzmysłowił sobie, że ponownie powraca do tych zakazanych wspomnień, prędko postarał się odmienić bieg myśli.  
Co nie było trudne – obserwowanie miasta z tej wysokości przypominało mu o patrolach. Teraz na usługach miasta znajduje się reszta Avengersów, a on tkwi tu niemal jak w klatce.  
Fury odebrał mu to, co lubił, oferując w zamian Lokiego – kogoś za kim bardzo nie przepadał.  
Przynajmniej teoretycznie, bo podświadomie Tony zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że złożona osobowość Asa ma w sobie coś intrygującego (przynajmniej dla kogoś o takiej tendencji do patologicznych upodobań) i na swój pokrętny sposób przyzwyczaił się do jego towarzystwa.  
Ten wniosek odsunął jednak w najciemniejsze czeluści swojego genialnego mózgu.  
Przeniósł spojrzenie na granatowy nieboskłon, który pstrzyły pojedyncze, ledwie zauważalne nad miastem tak jasnym jak Nowy Jork, gwiazdy.  
Ten widok natychmiast przypomniał mu o świeżo nabytej niechęci do podziwiania nocnego nieba.  
Czując, że dalsze wpatrywanie może skończyć się dla niego kolejną uwłaszczającą skazą na psychice, zaczął się wycofywać.  
Z narastającym uczuciem niepokoju wkroczył do ciepłego pomieszczenia, dopiero w środku uzmysławiając sobie, jaki chłód panował po drugiej stronie zabudowy całoszklanej.  
Oddychał głęboko, a jego wzrok padł w pewnym momencie na Lokiego.  
Kiedy wychodził, Kłamca spał, siedząc z przechyloną głową. Teraz Laufeyson leżał wyciągnięty na całej długości kanapy drzemiąc, co dało Tony'emu pierwszą w życiu i niepodważalnie jedyną w swoim rodzaju okazję do obserwowania go, gdy a) nie nadwyrężał swoich mięśni mimicznych sugerującym obłąkanie uśmiechem, b) nie łypał na wszystkich i wszystko dookoła władczym spojrzeniem zabójcy, c) nie wygłaszał komentarzy i uwag, które w sprzyjających okolicznościach mogłyby przysłużyć się wybuchowi trzeciej wojny światowej.  
Ten anomalny widok pomógł Starkowi się uspokoić, co w duchu przechyliło jego osobistą szalę własnego zrównoważenia na niekorzyść.  
Ostrożnie podszedł do kanapy i chcąc się upewnić, jak twardy jest sen Asa, pstryknął palcami przed jego twarzą.  
Loki mógł udawać, że nadal trwa w kamiennym śnie, ale Tony ryzykowanie postanowił uznać, że w tym przypadku nie natknął się na żadną imitację.  
Mając w pamięci scenę z poranka znalazł kartkę, na której coś pośpiesznie nakreślił, a chwile później ze świstkiem w zębach przykucnął w pobliżu śpiącego.  
Zerknął badawczo na Laufeysona i z łobuzerskim uśmiechem zabrał się do roboty.  
Z najwyższą ostrożnością rozpiął mu spodnie, a następnie z takim opanowaniem, jakby zależała od tego jego dalsza egzystencja (być może zresztą tak było), nieznacznie obsunął je z wąskich bioder Asa. Prawdopodobnie fakt, że Loki się nie ocknął w trakcie tego dziwnego procesu, był największym fartem w całym dotychczasowym życiu Tony'ego Starka.  
W końcu wsunął róg karteczki za brzeg bielizny („nawet bokserki nosi czarne") i czując wewnętrzne ubawienie z gatunku tych, których nie miał przyjemności doznawać mniej więcej od wariackich czasów szkoły średniej, podniósł się spoglądając z góry na swoje dzieło. Prawdopodobnie Loki nie załapie tego fatalnego nawiązania do popkultury, ale Tony uznał, że i tak było warto.

„Było bosko.  
Edward Cullen"

\- JARVIS… - przemówił, gdy znalazł się już w swojej sypialni. -…Niech drzwi od mojego pokoju będą solidnie zamknięte. W którymś momencie może się okazać, że bardzo rozzłościłem pewnego czarnoksiężnika.  
Po tym komunikacie oraz pośpiesznym prysznicu Tony odważył się pozwolić sobie na spoczynek.

\- Dzień dobry, sir. Z przykrością zawiadamiam, że Loki Laufeyson zdołał ominąć moje zabezpieczenia.

Tony właściwie spodziewał się tego rodzaju pobudki.

Otworzył gwałtownie oczy, jednak nigdzie w zasięgu jego wzroku nie znajdował się wspomniany czarownik.  
Zmarszczył brwi i leniwie dźwignął się do siadu.  
Brak Lokiego w zasięgu spojrzenia był zdecydowanie bardziej niepokojący, niż jego dostrzegalna obecność.  
Pełen niejasnych obaw udał się do łazienki, a przekraczając jej próg wzdłuż kręgosłupa wynalazcy przetoczył się dreszcz grozy.  
Grozy, która na moment ścisnęła mu gardło, a chwile później wyrwała z niego zduszone „o mój boże!".

\- Tak?

Tony chwile w osłupieniu kontemplował swoje odbicie lustrzane… Spoglądał prosto w zdruzgotane, niedowierzające oblicze Nicka Fury'ego (gdzieś podświadomie musiał przyznać, że to niecodzienny widok, którego nie zapomni do końca życia).

\- Cofnij to! Nie mogę być Fury'm!

Chaotycznie obmacał własną głowę i twarz. Zagłębił palce w znajomych włosach, dotknął zarostu, którego obecność minimalnie go uspokoiła. To tylko wizualna iluzja.

\- Niestety, Stark. To są nieodwracalne czary. Ale przynajmniej w końcu wyglądasz porządnie.  
Loki uśmiechnął się z wężowatą satysfakcją i podążył w kierunku drzwi.

\- Och, jestem zaskoczony. Naprawdę nie spodziewałem się, że Nick Fury może mieć jakiś adoratorów.

Nozdrza Tony'ego zadrżały przy wciąganym oddechu. Wściekłość powoli zalewała jego żyły jak trucizna.  
Spięty i zdesperowany ruszył za Laufeysonem.

\- Cholera, to przestaje być zabawne. Nie mogłeś ze mnie zrobić podróbki Nataszy?

Loki zerknął na niego zdegustowany.

\- Żebyś mógł zrobić striptiz przed lustrem?

\- I tak i nie. Prawdę mówiąc do tego akurat nie muszę wyglądać jak Natasza – wyjaśnił cierpliwie Stark.

As prychnął.

\- Nie, to miała być kara. Zrobiłeś tarczę, jesteś gotów na wyprodukowanie naboi i całej reszty tych waszych zabawek. Co z eksterminatorem? – zapytał zmieniając temat.

\- Hej! To nie jest teraz najważniejsze. Żądam powrotu do mojego standardowego wyglądu.

\- Może jutro… - rzekł Loki z lakonicznym zastanowieniem.

Mimo imponujących ilości gróźb, z których z powodzeniem można by utworzyć obszerny poradnik, Tony nie doczekał się postępu w kierunku własnych korzyści.  
Cały dzień pracował z krępującą świadomością, jaką wywoływał fakt, że wyglądał jak Fury.  
Nie szczędząc sobie przy tym rekordowych w swej liczebności docinek i uszczypliwości w kierunku Laufeysona, przetrwał do wieczora.  
Z rozmysłem omijał wzrokiem wszelkie powierzchnie mogące zobrazować mu odbicie zaciętej od upartej złości twarzy dyrektora SHIELDu.  
Loki przeżył te wszystkie napady złych nastroi w zupełnie odwrotnym humorze – cały dzień uśmiechał się z rozbrajającą lekkością. W zielonych oczach czarownika tliła się iskra żywej, wesołej złośliwości za każdym razem, gdy spoglądał na bezradnego Tony'ego.  
Był wtedy zupełnie jak zadowolony gad, który mógł do znudzenia wylegiwać się na nagrzanym promieniami słonecznymi głazie.  
Stark dopiero późnym wieczorem, kiedy już dawno zgasły światła w warsztacie, doszedł do wniosku, że może wykorzystać w celach osobistej satysfakcji nowy stan rzeczy (chwilowy stan rzeczy – przypominał sobie często w duchu na pocieszenie).  
Wkrótce jeden z osobistych dysków Tony'ego zapełniła groteskowa sesja fotograficzna obrazująca Nickiego Fury'ego w niemożliwe absurdalnych sytuacjach.  
Pierwsze miejsce w rankingu Iron Mana zajęło to zdjęcie, na którym on-Nick siedział z szerokim, przerażającym uśmiechem i uniesionym kciukiem na barkach jednego ze zdalnie sterowanych Marków.  
Później postanowił się upić i następnego poranka obudził się z potwornym bólem głowy.  
Kiedy Loki, zgodnie z obietnicą (ta słowność niemal wzruszyła Tony'ego), zdejmował z niego czar, zapomniał o przykrej konsekwencji swojej nocnej swawoli.  
Wzdłuż ciała Tony'ego przesunęła łuna przypominająca milionerowi promień skanera. Gdy urok doznawał złamania powietrze zadrgało dookoła niego jak w upalny dzień, a wizerunek Nicka Fury'ego odszedł do sfery przykrych wspomnień. Takich, których nie miał zamiaru rozpamiętywać – może za wyjątkiem tej fotografii, którą obiecał sobie kiedyś pokazać reszcie drużyny w zestawie z jakąś wyssaną z palca opowiastką.  
Właśnie wraz z Lokim zamierzał wybrać się do warsztatu, kiedy otrzymał telefon od Steve'a („Steve, nie krzycz tak do słuchawki, naprawdę doskonale cię słyszę").  
Kapitan miał ich zaszczycić swoją obecnością.

Zatem po kilku godzinach Tony został zaskoczony, albowiem przyszło mu gościć nie tylko Rogersa, ale i całą resztę kompani, na którą składali się Avengersi.  
Może nigdy nie było akurat tym, który najlepiej odnajdywał się w obliczu pracy zespołowej, ani nawet tym, który był zadowolony z takiej konieczności - jednak widok znajomych twarzy podziałał na niego zaskakująco dobrze.  
Pierwsze, co rzuciło mu się w oczy to fakt, że zupełnie wszystko zdawało się być po staremu.  
Bruce był trochę milczący, mimo, że mógłby mieć najwięcej do powiedzenia, a przy tym dyskretnie skrępowany koniecznością spędzania czasu w grupie. Natasza raczej nie zaskakiwała bujną mimiką twarzy i nieświadomie trwała w pobliżu Clinta, który z kolei wyglądał, jakby najchętniej przeniósł się na stanowisko strzeleckie, skąd mógłby podziwiać resztę z wysokości.  
Steve, zdaniem Tony'ego, był tradycyjnie ubogi o dystans do jego żartów i ubrany bardzo adekwatnie do swojego wieku.  
Wszystkich ich niczym niepisany sojusz połączyła aura milczącej awersji, kiedy Loki na przekór sugestiom Starka zjawił się w zapełnionym salonie.  
Najwyraźniej bycie nielubianym jakoś pozytywnie działało na Asa – zwłaszcza w duecie z bezkarnością do jakiej się poczuwał.  
Był irytująco rozpogodzony (na swój pokrętny sposób, który Tony nauczył się już odróżniać spośród szeregu niejasnych zachowań).  
Oprócz tego jawnie pogrywał z cierpliwością z konieczności każdego z obecnych. Może poza Tonym, którego mógł zadręczać na co dzień i Bannerem – ewidentnie nie tęsknił za jego zieleńszą naturą.  
W pewnym momencie spotkania Tony z przerażeniem zrozumiał, że w jakimś sensie jest zaniepokojony tą zgodną niechęcią do Lokiego. Było to potworne odkrycie, które wolałby pozostawić w sferze niewiedzy. Jego tolerancja wobec czarownika rosła, a na domiar złego przeistaczała się w jakąś chorą sympatie, która nie miała prawa istnieć.  
Potrafił z łatwością przymknąć oko na porażającą skalę zła, jakie udało się wyrządzić Lokiemu i w tej części, w której był absolutnym egocentrykiem, tłumaczył sobie to na własnym przykładzie: nieczyste karty przeszłości niekoniecznie rokują złowrogą prognozą na przyszłość. Przecież Laufeyson im pomagał. Z przymusu ale jednak.

\- Tony, Fury mnie co prawda o to nie prosił, ale może mógłbym wam jakoś pomóc? – zapytał w pewnym momencie (tym, w którym akurat udało mu się na chwile zostać tylko w towarzystwie Starka) Bruce.

Tony przez chwile w milczeniu rozważał tę propozycje.

\- Właściwie czemu nie? Jasne. Wpadaj, gdy będziesz miał na to czas.

Banner uśmiechnął się uspokojony, jakby złożenie tej propozycji kosztowało go sporo nerwów.

\- Nie jestem ostatnio zapracowanym człowiekiem.

\- Nie bądź taki pewien, ta blondynka chyba nie umawia się sama ze sobą, Bruce.

Hawkeye wtrącił się bez ostrzeżenia (czyli tak, jak lubił atakować) w ich rozmowę. Banner uśmiechnął się z zażenowaniem. – To nic wielkiego.

Tony jako osobnik niezbyt uległy na uroki takich tematów nawet nie pofatygował się okraszać tego swoimi błyskotliwymi komentarzami i zajął się majstrowaniem przy telefonie.

\- Mówicie o Vanessie? Sprawdziłam ją, masz nasze błogosławieństwo, doktorze – odezwała się agentka Romanoff pozwalając sobie na skąpy uśmiech. Steve spoglądał na wszystkich z pełnym skupienia dystansem.

\- Sprawdziłaś? – powtórzył zaskoczony Bruce.

\- Nie chcielibyśmy żebyś umawiał się z jakąś niewłaściwą kobietą – wyjawił Barton przysiadając na poręczy fotela zajmowanego przez wyraźnie skonsternowanego Bannera.

\- Mam nadzieje, że nie troszczycie się do tego stopnia o każdego – rzucił Tony wyobrażając sobie Natasze przeprowadzającą szczegółowy wywiad z Pepper.

\- Nie obawiaj się. W twoim przypadku ograniczyłabym się do dobitnego przedstawienia ewentualnej delikwentce tysiąca powodów, dla których nie powinna się skłaniać ku zaangażowaniu – oznajmiła Rosjanka z chłodem.

Oho.

Czy jest coś czego ta kobieta nie wie?  
Na moment tej krótkiej wymiany zdań towarzystwo zdawało się zapomnieć nie tylko o obecności Laufeysona ale i o jego istnieniu, dlatego nie lada przykrością było dla nich przypomnienie sobie o tym, że Loki wciąż przebywa w pobliżu.  
Siedział na odległym fotelu, a w kościstej dłoni trzymał lampkę z winem.

-To wszystko wydaje się być bardzo fascynujące - przemówił najeżonym w ironię głosem - ale czy nie powinniście na przykład ucieszyć oczu efektami pracy mojej i Starka? – zakończył.

Po tych słowach upił łyk wina, podniósł się zręcznie na nogi i opuścił pomieszczenie.

\- Chciałbym go zobaczyć z czaszką przeszytą przez moją strzałę – oznajmił Barton i w razie wątpliwości uczynnie wskazał na własnej głowie, jaki kąt przebicia najbardziej by go ucieszył.

\- Zwłaszcza, gdyby miał na sobie dres do biegania – wtrącił Tony, a Clin spojrzał na niego z ostrożnym niezrozumieniem.

\- No sami powiedzcie – wyobrażacie sobie Lokiego w dresie do biegania? Dla niego byłaby to upokarzająca śmierć.

\- Trzymaj swoje fantazje na wodzy, Tony – poradził w końcu Bruce.

Parę minut później, po tym, jak naburmuszony milioner zaprowadził Avengersów do warsztatu, Steve Rogers z zachwytem dotknął gładkiej, opalizujące powierzchni tarczy wykutej na jego użytek.

\- Wygląda fantastycznie – pochwalił Starka.

Osobiście Tony uważał, że aparycja niepolakierowanego dysku prezentuje się co najmniej niekorzystnie. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem:  
\- Szczególnie w zestawieniu z twoim strojem bojowym.

Kapitan spojrzał na niego z ponurą urazą, która szybko minęła, gdy tylko uniósł tarczę.

\- Jest niewiarygodnie lekka.

\- Oraz całkiem poręczna, gdybyś był zmuszony nią rzucać. Ale nie sprawdzaj tego tutaj – ostrzegł pośpiesznie widząc do czego przymierza się Steve.

\- Dzięki, Tony.

\- Jest odporna na magię, zapomniałeś o tym, Stark? A jest to najistotniejszy szczegół – powiedział zniesmaczony Loki, który niezauważalnie wślizgnął się do warsztatu stając za Avengersami zbitymi przed nowym obiektem westchnień Kapitana Ameryki.

\- To sprawdzone? – zapytał z dozą niepewności ten ostatni.

Loki uśmiechnął się leniwie wbrew ożywionemu błyskowi w oczach, a Tony już wiedział, co się stanie.  
Promień stężonej energii wystrzelił bez ostrzeżenia w kierunku twarzy Rogersa. Refleks wojennego weterana zadziałał bezbłędnie i zgodnie z obietnicą, gwałtownie wzniesiona tarcza pochłonęła całą magię posłaną przez Asa.  
Natasza zadziałała równie instynktownie.  
Z wprawą wykręciła obie ręce Lokiego, wymierzając celnego kopniaka w tył kolana.  
Laufeyson nawet nie zdążył paść na kolana – rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

\- Prawie wystarczająco szybka reakcja – wymruczał, znajdując się za plecami agentki Romanoff.

Clint w ostatniej chwili, tuż przed twarzą Lokiego, zatrzymał kolejny cios Nataszy, chwytając kostkę kobiety. W tamtym momencie Tony niespodziewanie doszedł do zaskakującego wniosku, że ruda żywi dwa razy więcej urazy za ubezwłasnowolnienie Bartona, niż sam poszkodowany.  
Natasza, łypnąwszy intensywnie na Clinta, opuściła nogę i pośpieszyła do wyjścia, a Loki przez cały ten czas uśmiechał się z jadowitym zadowoleniem.  
Bruce wyraźnie starał się zachować równomierny oddech.

\- Lepiej idź z nią, Hawkeye – poradził niewzruszony Steve i nie musiał tego powtarzać ponownie. – Zadziałała na twoje czary – zwrócił się do czarownika zdystansowanym tonem. – Skąd pewność, że zadziała przeciw temu…

\- Thanosowi. Nie ma takiej pewności.

Steve zasępił się na tę informacje, jednak nic więcej nie dodał. Odłożył tarczę.  
Tony zerknął badawczo na Bruce'a.

\- Wpadnij jutro – zakomunikował jednocześnie dając sygnał, że najlepiej byłoby gdyby już poszli. Zezłoszczony Banner nie był widokiem jaki miał zamiar dziś podziwiać, a sądząc po upartym milczeniu i niecodziennym niezadowoleniu bijącymi od oblicza doktora, nie było to niemożliwością.

-Postaram się – obiecał.

Kiedy Steve i Bruce poszli, Tony czuł się niewątpliwie rozczarowany i zmęczony przebiegiem spotkania. O co (oczywiście) obwiniał Lokiego.

\- Udany występ ale jednak na przyszłość, staraj się jednak nie usiłować wyrządzić dziury w głowie mojego kumpla w moim domu.

 

\- Nie przesadzaj, Stark. Co najwyżej poparzyłbym jego buźkę. Z nieodwracalnymi efektami.

\- Pomyśleć, że niektórzy uważają moje poczucie humoru za chore. Powinni poznać ciebie.

Laufeyson uśmiechnął się, jakby usłyszał wyśmienity komplement. Na ten widok w Tonym zawrzało impulsywną chęcią wbicia szpili dokładnie tam, gdzie zabolałoby najbardziej. Jakkolwiek nierozsądny był to pomysł wypalił nim zastanowił się nad napływającymi słowami:  
\- Prawdę mówiąc, naprawdę nie rozumiem, jak ktoś u was mógł się przez tyle lat nabierać na to, że jesteś bratem Thora.

Tony miał wrażenie, że maska, którą nieustannie nosił Loki, na moment się skruszyła – blada twarz Asa wyrażała niedowierzanie, a w jego oczach obudziło się zagubienie. Uznał, że właściwie to drugie jest tam przez cały czas, ale zbyt niewyraźne, aby przebić się przez nieustający, chłodny gniew.  
Jednak to była tylko chwila, tak ulotna, że równie dobrze mogło mu się to wszystko przewidzieć.  
Jego potylica z impetem huknęła o ścianę. Oszołomiony bólem, przez dłuższą chwile nie mógł pojąć co się właśnie stało.  
Loki z miażdżącą siłą dociskał go do twardej powierzchni, o którą właśnie omal nie rozbił mu głowy.

\- Sądzisz, że wolno ci mówić wszystko, na co akurat masz ochotę, Stark? – wycedził z furią. – Bardzo się mylisz. I prędzej czy później pożałujesz swoich lekkomyślnie wypowiedzianych kwestii.

Promieniujący ból powoli ustępował pozwalając mu na skupienie wzroku. Wprost na wściekłych i szalonych oczach Lokiego. Pięknych i przerażających (o ten pierwszy wniosek obwinił uraz głowy).  
Laufeyson z upiornym uśmiechem, którzy przeraził Tony'ego bardziej niż poczynania czarownika, przekręcił reaktor łukowy w jego piersi.

\- Nie tylko z zewnątrz otacza cię żelastwo – nosisz je także w sobie. Od tej pory pamiętaj, że wiem o tym.  
Tony'ego ocucił zastrzyk nagłej paniki.

Strącił rękę Lokiego z urządzenia, a jego serce łomotało tak gwałtownie, że dudniący odgłos rezonował mu w uszach.

\- To śmieszne, że mi się odgrażasz.

\- Śmieszne – powtórzył beznamiętnie As i oswobodził go równie nagle, co zaskoczył potrzaskiem pomiędzy sobą a ścianą. – Takie jest dla ciebie wszystko, prawda, Stark?

Pod Tonym prawie ugięły się kolana kiedy ponownie stanął o własnych siłach. Sytuacja wytrąciła go z równowagi znacznie bardziej niż chciałby przyznać.  
Uznał za niewiarygodny fakt odczuwania wyrzutów sumienia wobec Lokiego - pomimo tego, że ten chwile wcześniej próbował rozbić ścianę jego własnym czerepem. Ból był jak uciążliwe tło zajścia.

\- Nie, nie wszystko.

Niewypowiedziane przeprosiny zawisły w powietrzu, a Tony gryząc się z samym sobą postanowił je tam pozostawić, bo powiedział:  
\- JARVIS. Włącz muzykę, zamierzam popracować.

Ruszył przed siebie wymijając Lokiego, po którym po chwili nie było już śladu nie tylko w warsztacie ale i całym Stark Tower.


	4. Chapter 4

Minęło wiele godzin zanim Tony opuścił warsztat i jeszcze więcej zanim zauważył, że Laufeysona nigdzie nie ma.  
Początkowo uznał, że Loki po prostu gdzieś się zaszył zbyt urażony aby na niego patrzeć; następnie doszedł do wniosku, że As szykuje dla niego coś wyjątkowo podłego.  
W ostateczności uznał, że nieobecność asgardzkiego boga jest zwyczajnie podejrzana, dlatego postanowił po prostu poinformować się za pośrednictwem JARVISa na ten temat.

\- JARVIS, gdzie znajduje się Loki? – zapytał przerzucając nerwowo klucz francuski z jednej ręki do drugiej.

\- Przykro mi, sir. Nie mogę zlokalizować profilu Lokiego Laufeysona na terenie Stark Tower – powiadomił AI, a geniusz na moment zamarł w bezruchu zaskoczony wieścią. Ścisnął narzędzie w dłoni, a następnie odłożył je zdecydowanym ruchem na cyfrowy blat, przy którym akurat stał.

\- JARIVS, czy ktoś właśnie próbuje wyrżnąć w pień mieszkańców Ziemi?

\- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo, sir.

Zatem opcję Lokiego, który w porywie irytacji zdecydował się na zagładę ludzkości, może wykluczyć.

Prawdopodobnie.

Tony głęboko zadumany nad tym, czy powinien powiadomić Fury'ego (w końcu dyrektor zastrzegł, że Loki ma nie opuszczać Stark Tower) podszedł do lodówki. Przez parę minut wpatrywał się bezmyślnie w zapełnione półki by ostatecznie dość do prostego wniosku – nie chce mu się jeść. Wyjął puszkę schłodzonego piwa i udał się przed ekran.  
Sącząc powoli alkohol uznał, że jeśli w trybie natychmiastowym nie podejmie się jakiegoś zajęcia doprowadzi się do jakiś nieodwracalnych psychicznych uszczerbków tym nienaturalnym skupieniem jakie poświęcał zamartwianiu się.  
Resztę nocy przepracował wpadając w jeden z tych transów, z których z reguły musiała go wyrywać jakaś ingerencja z zewnątrz.  
W końcu zmęczenie i Eksterminator łaskawie pochłonęły całą uwagę Tony'ego przez niespełna dobę, w ciągu której dosłownie kilka razy opuścił warsztat.  
Jednym z takich momentów, gdy oderwał się od pracy była krótka wizyta Pepper. Przyszła tylko po to aby zebrać kilka podpisów do dokumentów i podczas rozmowy z nim zachowywała się tak potwornie oficjalnie, że Stark z przerażeniem wpędził się powrotnie w wir pracy (mimo wcześniejszego postanowienia o przespaniu się przez parę godzin).

Dwa dni później Tony był pewien, że popełnia straszny błąd nie powiadamiając Fury'ego o fakcie, że Loki zerwał się ze smyczy.  
Nie dlatego, że działo się coś złego albo miał przeczucia, że się wydarzy. Po prostu wiedział, że nie robi tego ze względu na to, że nie chce sprowadzać na Asa kłopotów. Drażniła go ta świadomość i w końcu osiągnęła ten stopień bycia nieznośną, iż na nocny maraton pracy w warsztacie Stark wybrał się razem z butelką whisky, która opustoszała w rekordowym tempie.  
Kilka godzin po tym drzemał z głową opartą o blat cyfrowego blatu, przed którym pracował nad wytycznymi.  
Ocknął się dopiero wtedy, gdy jakaś dłoń zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu. Poderwał się gwałtownie z nadzieją na to, że to Loki, który łaskawie postanowił wrócić.

\- Mówiłeś żebym przyszedł, jak będę miał czas, Tony – odezwał się Bruce, a głos doktora wskazywał na to, że jest ewidentnie niepocieszony z konieczności wybudzania Starka.

\- Już myślałem, że to Loki – odparł nieprzytomnie i po chwili poczuł coś na podobieństwo zawodu. Banner uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco.

\- Nie martw się, na szczęście idąc tu nigdzie go nie widziałem.

Żebyś wiedział, jak cholernie nie pocieszająca jest ta informacja – pomyślał z przekąsem Tony.

\- Daj mi pięć minut – poprosił wstając.

Woda. Potrzebował wody.

\- Tam stoi – powiedział Bruce najwyraźniej łącząc w myślach widok pustej butelki po alkoholu i rozglądającego się w koło Starka. Wskazał na skromne umeblowanie w kącie pracowni w skład którego wchodziło kilka zagraconych blatów i niewielka lodówka. A wśród tego całego rozgardiaszu napoczęta woda.

\- Dzięki – burknął, nie mając siły zdobywać się na coś bardziej rozbudowanego. Podrapał się po głowie i syknął kiedy dotknął guza, którego gabaryty spokojnie określiłby jako przybliżone do piłeczki od ping ponga. Zupełnie jakby fakt, iż jakaś mistyczna siła usiłuje rozłupać mu czaszkę od wewnątrz nie był wystarczający.

\- Dobra, doktorku – zaczął kiedy już uczynił wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby okiełznać kaca. – Mam być szczery? W zakresie czysto technologicznym wykazałem się już do wyczerpania. Przynajmniej wszędzie tam, gdzie bez ingerencji naszego trochę odbiegającego od standardów psychicznej stabilizacji gościa, można było coś zrobić. Ale najlepiej będzie jeśli ci po prostu pokaże. I to cudo, które oprawiam własną ofiarnością, i kilka dokumentacji, które go dotyczą. Zapraszam.

Bruce zmarszczył brwi i podążył za Tonym.

\- Skoro teraz potrzebna jest działalność Lokiego, to dlaczego go tu nie zawołamy?

\- Wyszedł na zakupy.

\- Ach, wyszedł na… Zaraz. Wysyłasz Lokiego na zakupy? Tego samego, który starał się przekonać ludzkość, aby padła przed nim na kolana?

Określenie stanu jaki odmalował się na twarzy Bruce'a Bannera szokiem, byłoby sporym niedopowiedzeniem.

\- Dokładnie. Zakupy. Szczególnie w dużych centrach handlowych – naprawdę to pokochał. Myślę, że ma do siebie głęboki żal o to, że kilka z nich z jego winy pożegnało się z tym światem. Powiedział, że jak już uratujemy świat to chciałby zainwestować we własną sieć pod patronem swojego imienia. Osobiście uważam, że mogłoby to być niepoprawnym politycznie, ale na razie nie będę mu tego mówił. Nie chce żeby stracił obecny zapał.  
Bruce chwile milczał skonsternowany, aż w końcu zapytał:  
\- To może mógłbyś po niego zadzwonił? Skoro potrafi już obsługiwać karty płatnicze to na pewno wręczyłeś mu jakiś telefon.

\- Coś ty. On płaci tylko gotówką. I próbowałem, ale okazał się daltonistą – ciągle myli czerwoną słuchawkę z zieloną.  
Banner po prostu darował sobie temat, który wzbudzał w nim szereg nowych wątpliwości co do Tony'ego Starka. Później, kiedy już skupili się tylko na sprawach czysto naukowych, po prostu zapomniał o domniemanym zakupoholizmie Lokiego Laufeysona, poświęcając całą uwagę notowaniu i wymienianiu się ze Starkiem spostrzeżeniami.

Wspólna praca nie poszła na marne, ale postępy też nie okazały się milowe. Bruce zdołał opracować hipotetyczną alternatywę użycia magii, która była źródłem siły napędowej wyczerpującym się o wiele wolniej. Kiedy Tony wziął pod lupę zarys pomysłu Bannera szybko okazało się, że niekoniecznie musi być on wyłącznie przypuszczalny.  
To była właśnie ta postępowa część.  
Drugą stanowił fakt, że aktualnie zmiany był na etapie teorii, bo do praktycznego zastosowania brakowało im pewnego czarownika.  
Pod wieczór, kiedy Bruce już opuścił Stark Tower, Tony czuł się naprawdę bezradnie. Banner nie był idiotą i na pewno domyślił się, że Iron Man kręci w sprawie Laufeysona, a jutro, kiedy znów się pojawi, będzie zwyczajnie tego pewien.  
Dał sobie czas do następnego poranka – wtedy skontaktuje się z Fury'm. W końcu odwlekał to od tygodnia.  
Nastawił się na tę konieczność w przeświadczeniu, że los naprawdę nie zgotuje mu innego wyjścia. Dlatego zdziwienie Tony'ego było ogromne, gdy odwracając się w kierunku wyjścia z warsztatu ujrzał Lokiego, który swobodnie opierał się o ścianę ze skrzyżowanymi na torsie rękoma. W milczeniu wpatrywał się w Starka z wyraźnym politowaniem.

\- Widzę, ze postanowiłeś wrócić ze swojego urlopu. L4 możesz zostawić u mnie na biurku – odezwał się szyderczo Tony właśnie odkrywając, że jest bardzo zły.

Kłamca zmrużył oczy.

\- Byłem w Asgardzie.

\- Grunt, że mnie poinformowałeś, prawda? Nie przejmuj się, Fury już szykuje dla ciebie nowy kącik.

\- Nie opowiadaj bzdur, Stark. Wiem, że Fury o niczym nie został poinformowany – przerwał mu Loki, a na jego ustach po raz pierwszy zarysowało się coś na podobieństwo mglistego uśmiechu. – Skończ się irytować, przyniosłem coś dla ciebie.

W tym momencie Tony prawdopodobnie był w znacznie bardziej zaawansowanym stadium szoku od Bruce'a Bannera zapewnianego o tym, że Loki postanowił zostać zakupoholikiem.  
As skwitował jego niezbyt inteligentną mimikę uniesieniem brwi i podszedł prezentując oczom miliardera łupy prosto z Asgardu.

\- Świecące kulki gejszy? Obawiam się, że musiałeś źle odebrać moje sygnały.

\- Co?

Zdezorientowana mina Laufeysona powiedziała mu, że nie zrozumiał jego żartu, z czego nawet się ucieszył.

\- To ty mi powiedz „co". Co to takiego?

\- Rdzeń używany w naszych pojazdach. Bazujący na magii zamiast na waszej zawodnej elektronice. Twój… skafander mógłby na tym nieźle funkcjonować.

Ostatnie słowa, wyraźnie sugerujące oczywistą pomoc z jego strony, wyszły z ust Lokiego ze zdecydowanym trudem, jakby każde z nich miało ostre krawędzie boleśnie raniące jego gardło.  
Tony jednak zamiast nasycać swoje zadowolenie tą krępacją Asa, chwycił między palce jedną z tajemniczych kul, którą zaczął wnikliwie obserwować pod każdym kątem. Jaśniała znajomą barwą błękitu - tliła się we wnętrzu jak eteryczna mgiełka. Była lekka i emitowała przyjemne ciepło.

\- To ci zajęło prawie tydzień?

\- Dokładnie, Stark. Nie wolno mi wedle własnych upodobań podróżować, nie mogłem ujawnić swojej obecności w Asgardzie.

Miliarder mimo wszystko postanowił pozostać sceptycznym wobec tych zapewnień. Coś w postawie Lokiego, coś, czego nie potrafił określić, wydawało mu się inne. Poza tym nie był skłonny uwierzyć w jego bezinteresowność.

\- Niedługo zostaną ukończone prace nad Bifrostem. Możemy spodziewać się tego głupca, Thora.

\- Wspaniale. Myślisz że to już wystarczy, abym mógł legalnie otworzyć przytułek dla zbłąkanych bogów?

\- Nie łudź się, że Thor mając do wyboru gościnę twoją lub tej śmiertelniczki, wybierze to pierwsze.

\- Szkoda. Mógłby cię wtedy poniańczyć w co drugą sobotę żebym miał sposobność wyskoczyć z kimś do kina samochodowego.

Loki zmroził go spojrzeniem wystarczająco morderczym, aby Tony'emu na moment odechciało się żartów.

\- W każdym razie - dzięki za te magiczne kulki.

\- To się nazywa Ullur – sprostował Loki po czym przybrał maskę zdystansowania, a Stark niechętnie sobie uzmysłowi, że atmosfera staje się niezręczna – zaraz po tym dotarło do niego, że to wyłącznie jego problem powiązany z tym, że myślami akurat zaczął powracać do przebiegu ostatniej rozmowy z Kłamcą.

\- Wracając do naszej niedawnej… konwersacji, wiesz, tej, przy okazji której usiłowałeś rozłupać mi czaszkę, kojarzysz może? Tylko przypadkiem się nie zadręczaj wyrzutami sumienia. No cóż, mogę ująć to tak – niezupełnie miałem na myśli to, co powiedziałem i w związku z powyższym uznajmy, że jest mi przykro i że sam wiesz.  
Tony machnął lekceważąco ręką odbębniwszy wzorowe „przepraszam". Jak na Anthony'ego Starka, oczywiście. Loki z kolei spoglądał na niego z wzgardliwą wyższością, którą po chwili zastąpił uśmiech wyrażający subtelną perfidię.

\- Nie wiem.

Iron Man łypnął na niego z niezadowoleniem. Jakby nie czuł się wystarczająco idiotycznie ze świadomością tego, że jego sumienie zmusiło go do przepraszania Lokiego Laufeysona.  
Ciekaw był czy As w ramach rekompensaty za to uniżenie, którego postanowił się podjąć zdobędzie się na łaskawość jaką będzie darowanie sobie mniej lub bardziej wyrafinowanej pomsty na nim.

\- I, że przepraszam – rozjaśnił niedopowiedzenie spokojnym głosem, choć słowo ledwie przeszło mu przez gardło.

\- Rozpatrzę twoje wyrazy skruchy, śmiertelniku, ale nie licz na zbyt wiele – usłyszał po chwili, co skwitował krzywym uśmiechem.

\- Wow, to było… łaskawe. Mógłbyś zostać prowadzącym w kolejnej edycji Wybacz Mi. I jeszcze to „śmiertelniku" – podoba mi się, ma taki mocny wydźwięk typu „żyjesz, ale może pokonać się ciężarówka, haha". Skoro już mamy te towarzyskie przyjemności za sobą, panie Nieśmiertelny, byłbym zachwycony jeśli wrócilibyśmy do pracy. Ach, jedna mała prośba – gdyby Bruce Banner jakimś cudem pytał gdzie byłeś, choć go o to nie posądzam, to powiedz, że nowa kolekcja w Mark & Spencer doszczętnie pochłonęła twoją uwagę na cały dzisiejszy dzień.

Bruce zgodnie z przewidzeniami Tony'ego nie szukał kontaktu z Lokim. Co więcej, wizyta doktora była niezwykle krótka, bo Laufeyson, przy jednej z okazji do odezwania się niemal sprawił, że Banner zzieleniał ze złości.  
Po wszystkim Kłamca wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie – najwidoczniej nie zamierzał dzielić czasu i przestrzeni z większą ilością osób, niżeli było konieczne według pierwotnych założeń. Wtedy, gdy nie był potrzebny miliarderowi przy pracy kręcił się po terenie warsztatu i zadawał JARVISowi co raz to dociekliwsze pytania.  
Tego samego dnia za oknami Stark Tower zaczął prószyć pierwszy śnieg, a Tony z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że Loki wpatruje się w owe zjawisko z wyjątkową markotnością.  
Ten widok sprawił mu dziwną przykrość.  
Przerażony tym faktem, postanowił resztę wieczoru spędzić we własnym towarzystwie, w otoczeniu czterech ścian sypialni.  
Przez całą noc nie zmrużył oka.

Tony miał wrażenie, że jego przewracanie się z boku na bok trwało z milion lat, zanim zdecydował się w końcu wybrać do salonu.  
W zaciemnionym pomieszczeniu usiadł na kanapie i zaczął bez większego entuzjazmu majstrować przy tablecie. Po co najmniej godzinie takiego bezproduktywnego spędzania czasu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że obserwuje go znajoma para zielonych oczu.  
Najwyraźniej Loki opanował zakradanie się do poziomu perfekcji, bo za każdym razem gdy Tony uzmysławiał sobie jego przybycie, jednocześnie przegapiał moment tak kluczowy, jak wejście.

\- Zdarza ci się czasami przechodzić przez drzwi w mniej dyskretny sposób?

\- Przykro mi, że twoja spostrzegawczość pozostaje daleko w tyle za zdolnością dobierania irytujących komentarzy na każdą okazje, Stark – odparł mu lakoniczny głos Laufeysona, najwyraźniej sugerującego, że zdarza mi się gdzieś pojawiać i jednocześnie nikogo tym nie zaskakiwać. Cóż, Tony tego nie kupował.

\- Cieszę się, że mój oczywisty talent nie umknął twojej uwadze – zaczynam doceniać twoją bystrość.  
Loki obdarował go łaskawym uśmiechem, a następnie się przysiadł. Tony z kolei utkwił wzrok w ekranie tabletu i zaczął przesuwać na dotykowym panelu ścianę informacji o trójwymiarowym modelu zbroi.

\- Dlaczego nie śpisz? – odezwał się po paru minutach ciszy, w ciągu których, wciąż zapatrzony w urządzenie, zdążył zwątpić w obecność Asa.

\- Miałem lepsze rzeczy do roboty.

\- Jakie?

\- Nie interesuj się za bardzo.

\- Nie udawaj takiego skrytego to może pozwolę ci dalej podkradać to wstrętne wino, które chronicznie ubywa z moich barków.

\- I tak biorę to, na co mam ochotę – odparł na to Loki tak bardzo lekceważąco, jak tylko umiał, czym sprowokował swojego rozmówcę do niechętnego oderwania wzroku od tabletu.

\- Pokrzepiam się przekonaniem, że w tym super-nowoczesnym budynku nie ma zbyt wielu rzeczy mogących przypaść do gustu osobistości prosto z Asgardu.

\- Mógłbyś się zdziwić, Stark.

Dobra, Tony: albo trwając w poważnym ubolewaniu nad brakiem czasu na zaspokajanie pewnych oczywistych potrzeb zacząłeś sobie pewne rzeczy dopowiadać, albo Loki mówiąc to zabrzmiał naprawdę uwodzicielsko.

\- Tak ci się wydaje? – rzucił obojętnie i celem zahamowania w swojej wyobraźni niepożądanych obrazów, ponownie utkwił spojrzenie w ekranie.

Zważywszy jednak na to, że nigdy nie uważał siebie za łowiącego po obu stronach jeziora (zwłaszcza pośród potencjalnych, śmiertelnych wrogów, spokorniałych z konieczności) postanowił się nie zamartwiać niewinnym fantazjowaniem, które właśnie odbywało się w jego głowie.  
Loki obserwując przez ten cały czas z Starka z uśmiechem co najmniej takim, jak gdyby przemyślenia miliardera były zupełnie pozbawione przywileju prywatności, założył ręce za kark i wyciągnął się swobodnie.  
Tony, jako osobnik niezbyt oporny w obliczu pokus ucieszył się, że jego rozmówca zamilkł, bo ton konwersacji (jak na jego gust) był zdecydowanie niepokojący. Choć w gruncie rzeczy chodziło przede wszystkim o dziwną atmosfera, która zdołała się między nimi wytworzyć.  
Zdecydowanie woląc myśleć o sobie jako o kimś, kto posiada szczątki kręgosłupa moralnego (nawet jeśli miałby to być bardzo wątpliwe resztki) skupił się na projekcie. Dopóki Lokiemu nie znudziło się trwanie w ciszy.

\- Jesteś mniej rozrywkowy niż chcesz, aby innym się wydawało - nawet kiedy nie pracujesz to i tak… pracujesz – przemówił As podejrzanie grzecznym głosem podczas zaglądania mu przez ramie. Tony uśmiechnął się pokrętnie pod nosem.

\- Dla ciebie rozrywką jest sianie zniszczeń, przyciąganie uwagi i podejmowanie się prób przejęcia władzy nad obcymi planetami. Ja mam nieco mniej skomplikowane, ale zdecydowanie pożyteczniejsze hobby – nauka z przerwami na ratowanie świata lub połączenie jednego z drugim.  
Tony prawie uwierzył we własny splendor mówiąc o sobie tak podniosłe bzdury.

\- Wow, Stark, naprawdę tak o sobie myślisz?

\- …Nie. Ale to dobrze podsumowuje moje życie odkąd tu jesteś.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, zaczyna mnie to nużyć – stać cię na więcej. Mógłbyś być znacznie ciekawszy.

Kłamca uzyskał zamierzony cel, ponownie przyciągając uwagę Tony'ego.

\- Mógłbym być znacznie ciekawszy? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem. – Sądziłem, że już jestem niemożliwie interesujący.

Loki chwile spoglądał na niego z czymś w rodzaju rozbawienia po czym zmienił temat.

\- Może powiedziałbyś mi o co z tym tak dokładnie chodzi? – mówiąc to Loki bez skrępowania przyłożył dłoń do reaktora łukowego, co dla Tony'ego było zdecydowanie dziwnym doświadczeniem. – Mam pewne przypuszczenia ale to już chyba wiesz.

\- Nie widzę przyczyn, dla których miałbym zaspokajać twoją ciekawość, dopóki sam na twój temat nie wiem niczego poza tym, że jesteś kimś, kto wzbudziłby zainteresowanie wielu psychiatrów.

Stark chwile spoglądał na szczupłe palce, między którymi prześwitywało zimne i niebieskie światło reaktora. Po chwili wahania zdecydował się chwycić nadgarstek Laufeysona i odsunąć jego rękę. Loki dźwignął się, a Tony obserwując go kątem oka, nie umiał zdecydować, czy czuje z powodu ewakuacji Kłamcy większą ulgę czy zawód.

\- Miłej zabawy, Stark – rzucił As zanim zniknął za drzwiami pozostawiając miliardera samego.

Nowy Jork przez minioną noc zdążyła pokryć warstwa śniegu, który prędko przeistoczył się w brudną breję zniechęcającą do opuszczania domostw.  
Tony, nad którym obecnie nie ciążył taki przymus, potraktował zmianę w krajobrazie z obojętnością.  
Krótko po tym, jak Loki zakończył ich nocną wymianę zdań wybrał się do warsztatu, a parę godzin później doczekał się przybycia Laufeysona.

\- Sir, panna Potts zjawi się dziś w Stark Tower z dokumentacją do Stark Industries – ogłosił w którymś momencie JARIVS zmieniając dotychczasowy tor myśli Iron Mana.

Tony przerwał spawanie hełmu i podciągnął elektroniczną przyłbicę.

\- JARVIS, zapytaj pannę Potts czy nie mogłaby mnie stresować swoimi wizytami z jakimś większym wyprzedzeniem – odpowiedział odrzucając w kąt blatu rękawice ochronne.

Wyprostował się słysząc trzask własnych stawów, a następnie zawędrował spojrzeniem ku Lokiemu - ten z wyrazem koncentracji wpatrywał się w monitor, przed którym aktualnie siedział w odległej części warsztatu. Czyli robił dokładnie to samo, co zwykle, gdy nie był mu bezpośrednio potrzebny podczas pracy.  
Na początku widok Laufeysona przed panoramicznym ekranem komputera był szokujący (jak zresztą sama jego obecność w nowoczesnym warsztacie; tak się składało, że Loki nie miał ochoty zrezygnować z asgardzkiej mody, woląc dalej prezentować się jak uczestnik konwentu fantasy). Stark jednak, jako osobnik brnący przez życie z zawrotnym nurtem postępu, jakoś przywykł do eklektycznego obrazka, jaki stanowił As surfujący w internecie.  
Jak do tej pory jednak nie odważył się zerknąć w historię odwiedzanych przez Lokiego witryn zbyt zlękniony możnością odkrycia czegoś w rodzaju poradnika robótek ręcznych – w końcu kto wie, jakiego rodzaju pragnienia drzemią w szalonych umysłach superzłoczyńców?  
Pomijając te wszystkie rozterki, Iron Manowi szczerze pochlebiała świadomość tego, że Kłamca woli siedzieć przed monitorem akurat w miejscu jego pracy (hardo obstawiał przy tej wersji zamiast dopuszczać do siebie myśl, że Loki po prostu nie jest do końca świadom, iż w całym budynku i na każdym kroku może się natknąć na większą ilość komputerów).  
Ciekawe czy odkrył już pornografie? – przewinęło mu się przez myśl w pewnym momencie głębokiej zadumy, w którą popadł wpatrzony w sposób zdecydowanie pozbawiony dyskrecji w obiekt swoich refleksji.  
To ostatnie w końcu zburzyło barierę ostrożności, jaka nakazywała omijanie szerokim łukiem ostatnio odwiedzanych przez Asa stron. Poza tym – dodał w myślach Tony, na użytek własnego usprawiedliwienia – wypadałoby kontrolować osobnika, który mimo wszystko pozostaje potencjalnym zagrożeniem; może już wynalazł cyberprzemoc.  
Parę minut później przekonał się, że ciemne strony sieci jeszcze nie zostały odkryte przez Lokiego, którego bardziej absorbowało 100 tytułów z listy książek BBC i mitologia nordycka.  
To ostatnie zwróciło jego uwagę na pewien fakt - dość dziwnym jest to, że jak do tej pory sam się tym nie zainteresował. Jeśli takie śmieszne podania mogły zawierać choćby cząstkę prawdy, to warto by było się z nią oswoić.  
Pokonał dystans jaki dzielił go od Lokiego i obszedł biurko, przy którym ten siedział.

\- To popada pod zaawansowany narcyzm – skomentował spoglądając w otwartą stronę Wikipedii.

\- Większość tego, co tu piszecie, to stek bzdur – zadrwił urażony głos Laufeysona. – Nigdy mi się nie zdarzyło zamienić w łososia.

 

Tony przesunął wzrokiem po linijce tekstu.

\- A w kobietę? No właśnie – odpowiedział sobie sam. – To tylko Wikipedia.

Loki odpowiedział na to jedynie pobłażliwym uśmiechem, a po chwili pochłonęła go jasna łuna zielonego światła.  
Buńczuczny grymas zdecydowanie nie współgrał z codzienną paletą emocji, jakim zdarzało się odmalowywać na twarzy Virginii Potts ale Tony mimo tego potrzebował chwili aby otrząsnąć się z szoku, jaki wywołał w nim widok Pepper.

Iluzja zniknęła równie szybko, jak się pojawiła.

\- Mój zakres możliwości jest nieco obszerniejszy niż zapewniają tutaj – wymruczał, a poświata magii ponownie go otoczyła. Gdy opadła Tony wpatrywał się w idealną kopie samego siebie.

\- Hej! To jest nieetyczne. I nie wiedziałem, że tak cudownie wyglądam z tej perspektywy – dorzucił, przechylając analitycznie głowę.

Loki/Tony uniósł z politowaniem brew na co prawdziwy Tony zastanowił się czy równie umiejętnie potrafi sprawić aby ktoś, na kogo patrzy, odniósł wrażenie, że jego obserwator ma go za osobę pozbawioną intelektu.  
Laufeyson uniósł dłoń, którą zaczął ostentacyjnie oglądać, a wówczas Stark doszedł do wniosku, że pewne rzeczy w realizacji Asa po prostu są przypisane wyłącznie do jego osoby. Był pewien, że jego własne ruchy nie prezentują się tak kunktatorsko.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz tak dużo blizn na dłoniach. Nie mógłbyś jakoś o nie zadbać?

\- To zależy czy chcesz zostać moją kosmetyczką – sarknął Tony urażony takim brakiem poszanowania do jego prywatności. Odwracając się na pięcie powrócił do porzuconego hełmu wychodząc z założenia, że Loki ze świadomością przyciągania czyjejś uwagi to zdecydowanie zły Loki.

Udało mu się skupić na majstrowaniu tylko przez chwile, po której odkrył w warsztacie obecność trzeciej osobistości.  
Zirytowany chwycił pobliski klucz francuski i na oślep cisnął nim w kierunku rzekomej Nataszy Romanow, która rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Przedmiot z brzdękiem opadł na podłogę, a Kłamca, już własnymi, malachitowymi tęczówkami spoglądał nań z zadumą.

\- Chciałeś ugodzić agentkę Romanow tym prymitywnym narzędziem? Żałuj. Mogłaby ci pokazać kilka… ciekawych rzeczy – zapewnił As szturchając czubkiem buta klucz.

\- To wszystko nasuwa mi na myśl tylko jeden wniosek – w twoim przypadku seks z samym sobą prawdopodobnie nabiera zupełnie nowego znaczenia – skomentował Tony starając się zapanować nad szalonym pędem własnej wyobraźni, która w takich dogodnych warunkach pracowała na najwyższych obrotach.

Udało mu się przyprawić Lokiego o parosekundową dezorientacje.

\- Nie mów, że… nie wpadłeś na takie wykorzystanie tych zdolności? – zapytał w końcu z niedowierzaniem, zastanawiając się jednocześnie czy nie jest to właśnie ten moment, w którym powinien się poczuć jak ofiara beznadziejnego przypadku zaawansowanej perwersji wymagającej hospitalizacji. Co nie zmieniało ani o jotę prostego faktu – Tony Stark z przyjemnością pożytkowałby dobrodziejstwa magii w takim zakresie.  
Skołowanie malujące się na obliczu asgardzkiego boga ustąpiło miejsca niedowierzaniu. Chwile później twarz Laufeysona ustabilizowała się w grymasie zniesmaczenia.

\- Wy, śmiertelnicy, macie naprawdę niepojęty tok rozumowania.

\- Wy, asgardczycy, najwyraźniej jesteście bardzo pruderyjni. JARIVS. Zamknij i zabezpiecz protokół projektu numer 4.0.3, na dzisiaj kończymy.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, sir.

Oświetlenie w warsztacie przygasło wraz ze zniknięciem połowy hologramów, a Tony wyruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Dostrzegając Lokiego, który obrał ten sam kierunek zwolnił kroku.

\- Możesz tu zostać – zasugerował widząc to jako swoją szansę przeprowadzenia swobodnej rozmowy z Pepper. Laufeyson słysząc te słowa zmrużył oczy w charakterystyczny tylko dla siebie sposób, który zwykle posyłał wzdłuż grzbietu Starka dreszcz zaniepokojenia.

\- Nie mam ochoty tu zostawać, Stark – oznajmił wyniośle.

\- Nalegam – uparł się Tony na przekór wszelkim instynktom samozachowawczym. Co o dziwo poskutkowało - Loki z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy zatrzymał się i powrócił wgłąb warsztatu.

Gdy tylko przekroczył próg windy pozostający w tyle Kłamca uśmiechnął się perfidnie pod nosem opadając na skórzane krzesło obrotowe. Zabębnił smukłymi palcami o drewnianą poręcz i przeniósł wzrok na monitor komputera.

Winda ruszyła gładko w górę, a chwile później gwałtownie stanęła pomiędzy poziomami.

\- Bez jaj – wyburczał pod nosem Tony i zanim zastanowił się nad sensownością pierwszego odruchu, jaki nasunął mu się w tej sytuacji ponownie zaatakował palcem podświetlony przycisk.

\- JARIVS, odnotowałeś jakiś spadek w zasilaniu budynku?

Odpowiedziała mu beznamiętna cisza.

\- JARVIS? – zaryzykował ponownie.

Przewidywał, że wydostanie się z windy zaprojektowanej w sposób zdecydowanie nie uwzględniający tak banalnych usterek jak zacięcie się (a co za tym szło, pozbawionej prymitywnego mechanizmu odblokowującego drzwi, który by go z niej uwolnił) może chwile potrwać. Sięgnął do kieszeni po telefon. Cóż, najrozsądniej postąpi uprzedzając Pepper o fakcie, że znajduje się w chwilowym potrzasku uniemożliwiającym mu… Kompletnie uleciało mu z głowy o czym właśnie myślał, gdy dostrzegł na ekranie telefonu komunikat o zerowym zasięgu. – To jest… Niemożliwe.  
Prawie zgniatając w dłoni urządzenie kopnął w oszkloną ścianę.

\- Cholerny, zawistny dupek – wycedził doskonale wiedząc kogo należy obarczyć o ten "zbieg okoliczności".


	5. Chapter 5

Minęło półgodziny. Połowę tego czasu Tony spędził na krążeniu jak wściekły sęp po niewielkiej przestrzeni windy, a drugą, na rozkręcaniu dotykowego panelu. I gdyby miał być szczery po zdjęciu osłony wcale nie czuł się o krok do przodu – nie był specem od tego typu mechanizmów (choć nie wątpił, że za parę chwil to się zmieni).  
Jasnym było, że prędzej czy później uda mu się pozytywnie rozstrzygnąć bój z dźwigiem, jednak zdecydowanie nie łudził się na błyskawiczne rozwiązanie problemu.

\- Sir, udało mi się przełamać niezidentyfikowaną blokadę, która mnie od pana odcięła – głos JARVISa był dla Tony'ego prawdziwą poezją w tym momencie. Odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Wspaniale, że jesteś! Naprawdę tęskniłem. W czym tkwi proble… - urwał, co zdecydowanie nie miało nic wspólnego z jego zamiarami. Głos uwiązł mu w gardle i naprawdę nie mógł wykrztusić ani jednego słowa. Jakby nagle został kompletnie pozbawiony strun głosowych.

Dał upust nagłej złości kolejnym kopnięciem wymierzonym prosto w niewinną, pancerną szybę i nawet nie mógł zakląć kiedy promieniujący ból w dużym palcu wyraził swój protest wobec tak bezsensownego wyrażania agresji.  
Obiecał sobie, że Loki bardzo pożałuje uwięzienia go w tej cholernej windzie.  
Jeszcze nie wiedział jak, ale z pewnością dopełni zemsty.

Kiedy Tony'emu własnymi siłami udało się uwolnić z potrzasku był już późny wieczór. W duchu obiecał sobie, że następnym razem po zirytowaniu Lokiego wybierze drogę na pieszo - jednak przede wszystkim zastanawiał się w jaki sposób mógłby sprawić, że Kłamca pożałuje swojego wybryku. Niestety wobec tej kwestii, w jego głowie niezmiennie panowała irytująca pustka nijak pasująca do tytułu geniusza, jakim się cieszył.  
Kiedy wszedł do salonu nie miał pojęcia skąd Lokiemu udało się wytrzasnąć w tak skomputeryzowanym i pozbawionym książek miejscu jak Stark Tower Hamleta. Usta Kłamcy okrasił uśmiech nieszczerej życzliwości.

\- Stark, gdzie zniknąłeś na tyle godzin? Biedna panna… Potts nie mogła na ciebie już dłużej czekać. Prawdę mówiąc była mocno zawiedziona – przemówił wsuwając między kartki skrawek papieru, który miał stanowić zakładkę. Odrzucił dzieło Shakespeare'a na ławę i dźwignął się na nogi. – Nie martw się. Przyszedłem tu i zająłem jej czas. Dobrze się razem bawiliśmy – podsumował z jadem ukrytym pod pozorną uprzejmością.

Tony całym sobą odczuł prymitywną potrzebę rzucenia się na Laufeysona z pięściami. Pozostał jednak przy zachowywaniu opanowanego wyrazu twarzy, co dla liczącego na jakiś wybuch złości Lokiego najwyraźniej stanowiło obelgę. Przez twarz Kłamcy przemknął cień niezadowolenia, gdy zbliżał się wolnym krokiem do Tony'ego.  
Miliarder uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

\- Świetnie. To bardzo… dobrotliwe z twojej strony – oznajmił tonem pochlebcy odkrywając, że na powrót może mówić. Poklepał ramię Lokiego. – Jestem przekonany, że będę mógł ci się w jakiś sposób odwdzięczyć – dodał łypnąwszy na Asa, którego minął zmierzając do mini-barku.

Z butelką whisky i wybranym numerem do Pepper wyszedł z salonu zostawiając Lokiego sam na sam z niezadowoleniem wynikłym z nieudanej prowokacji i Hamletem.

\- Pepper? Cudownie będzie usłyszeć twój głos, dlatego powiedz coś.

Odpowiedziała mu wymowna cisza po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

\- Jesteś zła? Tym razem wyjątkowo nawaliłem z powodu okoliczności losowych, których nie wywołało moje postępowanie.

\- Wiesz, że mam na głowie całą firmę, Tony. Nie mam czasu uganiać się za tobą w nieskończoność kiedy potrzebuje kilku podpisów. – Słuchanie umęczonego głosu Virginii zdecydowanie nie było tak cudowne, jak się spodziewał.

\- Wiem. I to doceniam, naprawdę. Nie chciałem żeby tak wyszło. Nawet nie będę ci tego tłumaczył, bo to cholernie idiotyczne i…

\- To jeden z twoich problemów.

Na twarzy Tony'ego pojawił się przelotny wyraz oburzenia, któremu nie pozwolił się rozwinąć.

\- Tak. Masz absolutną rację. Hej, może wyskoczymy na jakąś kolację? – zaproponował z przesadnym entuzjazmem i zerowymi oczekiwaniami wobec swojego pomysłu.

\- Skontaktuje się z tobą. A teraz wybacz, bo mam jeszcze naprawdę dużo pracy przed sobą… Miłego wieczoru, Tony.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo odkładając telefon na półkę.  
Przysiadł na skraju łóżka i ściskając w dłoniach butelkę szkockiej zamknął oczy popadając w zadumę.  
Powinien się teraz poczuć zrezygnowany. I odrobinę rozgoryczony ze względu na brak szansy zmniejszania dystansu, który powoli wytwarzał się pomiędzy nim a Pepper. Bezskutecznie próbował przywołać w sobie któreś z tych uczuć.  
Z drugiej strony czyż nie zrujnował już wystarczająco wielu relacji aby mieć prawo do tej rezerwy, jaką odczuwał wobec sytuacji z Virginią?  
Być może (albo przede wszystkim) Pepper zasługiwała na kogoś, kto doceniając całą jej cierpliwość, pozwoliłby odczuć swoją wdzięczność.  
Tony wiedział, że byłby w stanie w ciągu kilku chwil i bez ogromnego wysiłku odmienić nowy stan rzeczy.  
Przecież naprawdę potrafił być czarujący w relacjach męsko-damskich.  
Problem tkwił jednak w fakcie, że wcale nie chciał – to była fasada, która nużyła prędzej czy później i zawsze mimowolnie powracał do rozczarowującego bycia sobą. Zresztą wcale nie chciał być kimkolwiek innym wobec Pepper – ani teraz, ani później. I zdecydowanie nie na chwile.  
Może powinien chcieć się zmienić na lepsze właśnie dla niej.  
I może nawet kiedyś spróbuje – kiedyś, gdy już wszystkie otaczające go szaleństwa takie, jak nowe zagrożenie ze strony Obcych i współpraca z asgardzkimi bogami nie będą go już dotyczyły.  
Twoje życie jest nienormalne – uznał w duchu spoglądając na ściśniętą w dłoniach butelkę z alkoholem.  
Krótka projekcja refleksji umniejszyła irytacje, która wrzała w nim kiedy wracał do sypialni, a gwałtowna potrzeba odosobnienia wyparowała z jego umysłu.

Wrócił do salonu i usiadł obok Lokiego na kanapie – tym razem Kłamca nie zwrócił na niego najmniejszej uwagi.

\- Hej, mógłbyś tu przyteleportować szklanki? – odezwał się z ożywieniem nie pozostawiając Asowi innego wyjścia, niż opieszałe oderwanie wzroku od książki. – Pomyślałem, że może teraz uda nam się wypić razem drinka – wyjaśnił unosząc butelkę z whisky. Loki wpatrywał się w nań z podejrzliwością najwyraźniej doszukując się w propozycji drugiego dna, które w jakiś sposób ułatwiłoby Tony'emu odegranie się za windę.

\- Niech będzie – zgodził się w końcu i pstryknął palcami.

Dna dwóch kryształowych szklanek, które się pojawiły cicho stuknęły o powierzchnię ławy, a Stark chwile później napełnił naczynia bursztynowym trunkiem.  
Loki z wypisanym na twarzy wyrazem powściągliwości zasięgnął po swój przydział.

\- Tacy jak ty w ogóle chorują? – zainteresował się Tony.

\- Tacy jak ja? - zapytał Loki z niechęcią w głosie. – Jeśli masz na myśli mieszkańców Asgardu, to tak – odpowiedział w końcu nie wyzbywając się drażniącej nuty stanowiącej pomieszanie politowania i łaskawości. Stark jednak zdołał się powstrzymać przed skomentowaniem tego.

\- W takim razie zdrowie – rzucił Tony, stuknął szkłem o szkło i wychylił szkocką.

Palący w gardle trunek w znajomy sposób rozgrzał go od środka. Zerknął kątem oka na Laufeysona, który wysączył whisky powoli jak wodę.

\- A upijacie się? – dociekał.

\- Och, oczywiście, że tak – odparł As i z enigmatycznym uśmiechem odstawił pustą szklankę.

Kilkanaście kolejek później Tony wszedł w tryb beztroski. Moralne rozterki, które tliły się w nim słabo na myśl o tym, że kolejny raz w obliczu problemów ucieka się do czegoś równie zgubnego jak alkohol, odeszły w rejony niepamięci.  
Obecnie wszystko było zwyczajnie wspaniałe (nawet Loki, który nie upił się ani trochę).

\- Swoją pierwszą zbroję – zaczął w pewnym momencie siedząc swobodnie z butelką w garści i nogami przewieszonymi przez poręcz kanapy. – Zbudowałem w jaskini.

\- Zbudowałeś ten żelazny strój w jaskini? – powtórzył z powątpieniem Kłamca.

\- Dokładnie. Hej! – Tony poderwał się gwałtownie na równe nogi. Zachwiał się i odzyskał równowagę dopiero chwyciwszy Lokiego za ramię. – Zróbmy imprezę – rzekł prostując się. – Gdzie mój telefon? JARIVIS? Zaproś tu wszystkich, absolutnie wszystkich, których… - Zdecydowane szarpnięcie sprowadziło go z powrotem na kanapę.

\- Sądzę, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł, Stark. I myślę, że jutro będziesz uważał podobnie.

\- Wiesz, jak jest? Ja mam impuls geniuszu, olśnienie, a inni zawsze starają się to zdusić w zarodku. Jednak ja i tak wprowadzam swoje fantastyczne koncepcje w życie i wszyscy są zachwyceni.

Na twarzy Tony'ego odmalowała się bezwzględna powaga, która najwyraźniej miała poświadczyć jako dowód na to, że święcie wierzy w swoje słowa.

\- W tym przypadku nikt nie będzie zachwycony, zapewniam cię – oznajmił w końcu As. – Zwłaszcza ci twoi przyjaciele patrzący na mnie, jak na…

\- Jak na kogoś kto chciał poprowadzić armię obcych przeciwko nam? – wtrącił z zaciekawieniem Tony, a Loki zacisnął usta i na moment umilkł.

\- Popełniłem kilka błędów, ale Chitauri nie byli jednym z nich – przemówił w końcu dobierając ostrożnie słowa, najwyraźniej z trudem zebrawszy się na coś na podobieństwo szczerości. – Robiłem to, co było konieczne abym uszedł z życiem.

Tony uniósł brwi słysząc tę deklarację, a po chwili uśmiechnął się z drwiną.

\- Tak się tłumaczysz przed sobą?

\- Nie. Nie mam takiej potrzeby. Tak się tłumaczę przed tobą.

Powiedziawszy to Loki odebrał swojemu rozmówcy butelkę z alkoholem.

\- Może mógłbyś to powiedzieć komukolwiek innemu i spotkać się ze zrozumieniem, ale tak się składa, że trafiłeś na niewłaściwą osobę.

Tony rozsiadł się swobodnie wciśnięty w prawy kąt kanapy i przerzucił jedną rękę przez wezgłowie mebla.

\- Wielokrotnie pytałeś o mój reaktor łukowy – przypomniał i przyłożył dłoń do wspomnianego urządzenia. – Z tym się wiąże pewna banalna historia. Główny bohater, czyli ja, trafia w ręce nieprzyjaciół. Nieprzyjaciele pragną broni – mojej broni. Na pewno wygooglowałeś sobie czym wcześniej zajmowała się moja firma. W każdym razie przed pojmaniem jeden z egzemplarzy wyprodukowanych przez Stark Industries wybucha dostatecznie blisko mnie aby setki drobnych, metalowych odłamków utkwiło w moim ciele. Reaktor je powstrzymuje przed tym, co niechybnie mogłoby mnie spotkać, gdyby wgryzły się w jakże niezbędny dla funkcjonowania, centralny narząd układu krwionośnego. Zbudowałem reaktor pod nosem wroga. Tak samo jak zbudowałem pierwszą zbroję. I to było w jaskini, jak już wcześniej wspomniałem – podsumował Tony z uśmiechem wpatrując się w skoncentrowane, zmrużone oczy Lokiego.

\- Rozumiem, co chciałeś mi uzmysłowić ale ja nie jestem szlachetny – uznał As. – Nie miałem ani jednego powodu, który mógłby mnie zmusić do zastanowienia się czy nie ma innego wyjścia. Midgard i każde zasiedlające go życie było mi zupełnie… - Loki z cichym brzdękiem odstawił pustą butelkę na stolik. -…obojętne.

Tony nieprzytomnie odnotował słowa Laufeysona bardziej skupiony na tym, że wspomniany z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem sumiennie zmniejsza dzielący ich dystans.  
Alkohol szumiał mu w głowie mieszając każdą myśl, zanim zdołała się uformować w coś minimalnie rozsądnego.

\- Kto wie, może teraz byłoby inaczej? – podsumował Kłamca zniżonym głosem.

Tony poczuł chłodne palce na swoim policzku. Wpatrywał się w rozjarzone oczy Lokiego zahipnotyzowany ich głęboką zielenią.  
Loki właśnie przedarł się przez niewidoczną granicę, którą Tony sobie wytyczał na takie okazje.  
Starał się do niej nie zbliżać, ale jeśli zrobiła to druga strona… W takim przypadku (i przy takim stanie upojenia) nie byłby zdolny dłużej opierać się paraliżującemu, naglącemu do działania napięciu.  
Ostatnią rzeczą, której by się po sobie spodziewał było zainicjowanie pocałunku z innym facetem.  
Z tym, że Tony nie widział ani krztyny niewłaściwości w tym, do czego doprowadził.  
Podobała mu się agresywność w uniżeniu, do którego udało mu się skłonić Asa.  
Dotychczas podświadomie osądzał Lokiego o typowo kobiecą kokieterię – teraz jednak odrzucił podobne urojenia; mało było powabu w pocałunkach pełnych ukąszeń balansujących na pograniczu pieszczoty i chęci zadania bólu.  
W każdym razie Tony mgliście zdawał sobie sprawę, z tego że nazajutrz będzie miał rozkosznie obolałe usta.  
Mimo nieustępliwie brutalnego tonu, jakim Kłamca okraszał swoje czułości, Tony czuł, że jest tym, który panuje nad sytuacją, a owe przekonanie skutecznie podżegało w nim zapał.  
Dłonie miliardera wdarły się pod oporne względem takich manewrów ubranie Asa.  
Skóra, po której błądziły opuszki Starka była gładka, pozbawiona skaz w postaci blizn. Mięśnie pod nią napięte i bardziej imponujące niż mógłby przypuścić, sugerując się smukłą sylwetką Kłamcy.  
Paznokcie Lokiego w jednym momencie wpijały się zachłannie w ramiona Tony'ego, a w następnej ręce Laufeysona odepchnęły Starka dość gwałtownie, aby nowy stan rzeczy został przez wynalazcę powitany równie entuzjastycznie, jak zaskakujący cios obuchem w łeb.

\- Wstawaj, Stark – rozkazał As zachrypniętym głosem, a nie doczekawszy się posłuchu, zepchnął brutalnie oszołomionego Tony'ego ze swoich bioder i łypnął z niechęcią w kierunku okna.

Blask przecinającej niebo błyskawicy rozjaśnił pogrążone w półmroku pomieszczenie i wyrażającą zaciętą frustracje na twarzy Lokiego.

\- Będziesz miał gościa – poinformował, wstając zgrabnie z kanapy i jakimś cudem wyglądając równie dostojnie co zwykle mimo rozwichrzonych włosów i wymiętego przez Tony'ego ubrania.

Tony, w pierwszej kolejności skoncentrowany na buzującym żywo w żyłach pożądaniu, dopiero po chwili zdołał wyciągnąć sens ze słów Asa.  
Te otrzeźwiły go na tyle aby uzmysłowił sobie, że gdyby nie został powstrzymany, bez cienia zawahania dobrałby się do faceta.  
Kolejny błysk rozjaśnił noc, a ściany zadrżały, gdy na zewnątrz przetoczył się basowy, donośny grzmot.  
Z jednej strony Tony był bardzo zadowolony z tego, że Thor wybrał sobie taki moment na swoje niezapowiedziane przybycie, z drugiej (tej, w której sugerował się nienasyconymi żądaniami własnego ciała) naprawdę miał ochotę móc rozszarpać Gromowładnego.  
Finałowe wyładowanie ewidentnie trafiło w szczyt Stark Tower.  
Tony oderwał wówczas spojrzenie od okna i przeniósł je na Lokiego – a raczej na miejsce, w którym ten znajdował się ostatnio; teraz po Asie nie było ani śladu.  
Właściwie powitał tę ewakuacje Kłamcy z jakąś dziwną ulgą.  
Wyjrzał na rozległy taras – widok podrygującej na wietrze czerwonej peleryny i jej masywnego posiadacza nie wywarł na Tonym większego wrażenia. Po wszystkim, z czym zetknął się na przestrzeni minionego roku, naprawdę niewiele było w stanie go poruszyć.  
Thor stanął przed oszkloną ścianą oddzielającą taras od wnętrza budynku i dopóki nie wybił sobie w niej przejścia Mjölnirem, przypominał Starkowi psa wyczekującego pod frontowymi drzwiami domu.  
Tony wytrzeszczył oczy z pomieszaniem niedowierzania i wściekłości spoglądając na opadające całymi kaskadami fragmenty pancernego szkła (po tym, jak Loki wybił nim szybę, postanowił wraz z remontem zaprowadzić pewne reformy w wieżowcu).  
Do salonu wkradł się potężny podmuch lodowatego, grudniowego powietrza, a Gromowładny wkroczył do środka rozglądając się wkoło z chirurgicznym zainteresowaniem. Przeistoczyło się ono w szczere uradowanie, (czyli zupełną odwrotność tego, co właśnie odczuwał Tony) gdy napotkał spojrzeniem drżącego od zimna gospodarza.

\- Witaj, Tony Starku! – odezwał się raźny i tubowy głos Thora.

Iron Man analitycznie przyjrzał się barczystym ramionom Odinsona, przypomniał sobie, że nie ma na sobie zbroi i ostatecznie uznał, że przecież może być gościnny.

\- Thor – rzekł kiwając w geście uznania głową. – Zjawiasz się w samą porę, właśnie sobie świętowałem – wyjawił i ruszył w kierunku barku. – Wznieśmy toast za twoje przybycie! – dodał z entuzjazmem. – Jak podróż, nie było korków? – wypytywał.

\- Nie podejrzewałem, że jesteś takim serdecznym gospodarzem, Tony Starku – zdziwił się Thor, który był ewidentnie zachwycony perspektywą toasty z okazji swojego przybycia, a przy tym zupełnie nieświadomy tego, że Tony już od kilku godzin wznosi różnorakie „toasty".

Tony przelewając z kryształowego naczynia whisky spoglądał taksująco na przybysza, który właśnie odstawiał młot na stół. Z prawdziwą ulgą odkrył, że jego niedawno narażona heteroklapka pozostaje w stanie niewzruszenia.

\- Gdzie jest mój brat? – zainteresował się bóg piorunów, gdy Tony podawał mu szklankę z trunkiem.

Stark odpowiedział mu idiotyczną, bezradną miną mającą przekazać, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia.

\- Tony Starku, jesteś nietrzeźwy – zauważył w końcu błyskotliwie Thor.

\- Minimalnie – rzucił lekceważąco w odpowiedzi po czym zaczął wypijać duszkiem zawartość swojej szklanki nie odrywając przenikliwego spojrzenia od twarzy Thora.

„Musisz się bardzo upić, Tony. Najlepiej tak bardzo żebyś jutro nie pamiętał tego, co robiłeś dziś" – perorował w myślach, jednak szybko dostrzegł bezcelowość swojego dążenia.  
Loki był praktycznie trzeźwy, będzie wszystko pamiętał bardzo klarownie, i…  
I Loki był trzeźwy – zatrzymał się przy tym zdumiewającym odkryciu, od którego oderwało go kolejne pytanie Thora.

\- Którą komnatę zajmuje Loki?

Tony zakrztusił się szkocką, ale przy okazji radośnie pożegnał dotychczasowe przemyślenia.

\- Komnatę? – powtórzył jakby niepewien czy to, co usłyszał, nie jest efektem urojeń.

\- Zwykle śpię tam, gdzie mam ochotę – przerwał trzeci głos. Opanowany i chłodny w tym przypadku mógł należeć tylko do Laufeysona, który właśnie wkraczał do pomieszczenia. W przeciwieństwie do Tony'ego prezentował się z typową dla siebie nienagannością; po rozwichrzonych włosach nie było śladu.

Thor ewidentnie się rozpromienił, zupełnie obojętny na aurę niechęci, jaka w jednej chwili zaczęła bić od Lokiego.

\- Loki! Wszechojciec obawiał się najgorszego, gdy Heimdall stracił cię z oczu…

\- Ale, jak widzę skutecznie przyspieszył pracę nad odbudową Bifrostu – odrzekł drwiącym tonem Kłamca. – Zatem osiągnąłem zamierzony cel – dodał ciszej. Tony szczerze powątpiewał w podobne motywacje, jednak Thor bez zawahania kupił taką wersję, bo powiedział:  
\- Wiem, nigdy niczego nie robisz bez powodów.

Stark odnotował, że Thor w obliczu swojego młodszego brata staje się naprawdę pełen naiwnej beztroski.  
Postanowił wykorzystać okazje, umknąć do sypialni i spędzić resztę wieczoru samotnie.

\- Dokąd się wybierasz, Stark? – usłyszał w połowie drogi i niechętnie przystanął.

\- Nigdy nie przepadałem za rodzinnymi schadzkami. Możecie sobie zamówić jakąś pizzę na mój koszt, albo coś – odparł wzruszając ramionami i, odprowadzany zamyślonym spojrzeniem Lokiego, wyszedł dość koślawym krokiem.  
Parę minut później padł ciężko na łóżko. Szczęśliwie dla siebie (głównie dzięki sporym zaniedbaniom w zakresie wypoczynku) ominął tę cześć zasypiania, która obfitowała w przemyślenia. Odpłynął tuż po tym, jak jego głowa zetknęła się z poduszką, a kiedy się ocknął, pierwszym co odnotował, był niemożliwy do wytrzymania ból głowy i paląca potrzeba pochłonięcia hektolitrów wody.

Noc uraczyła go szczegółową projekcją snów erotycznych, które zasiały w nim pewne zwątpienie wobec własnych preferencji seksualnych. Szczęśliwym trafem kac, odbierający wszelkie chęci do życia, częściowo odciągał jego uwagę od nieszczęsnej i naglącej potrzeby pozbycia się pewnej niedogodności.  
Paręnaście minut później, opuszczając łazienkę, Tony dochodził do wniosku, że czuję się odrobinę podle z powodu Pepper. Z racjonalnego punktu widzenia, to co zrobił, gładko wpisywało się w zagadnienie zdrady (choć Tony nie był pewien, czy poczułby się dotknięty czymś więcej poza byciem wykluczonym z zabawy, gdyby dowiedział się, że Pepper za jego plecami miała jakiś większy lub mniejszy udział w interakcjach żeńsko-żeńskich. Dlatego też ten punkt traktował z przymrużeniem oka).  
W ostatecznym rozrachunku czuł się mniej więcej tak, jakby ktoś odjął mu co najmniej połowę szarych komórek. Zachował się co najmniej gówniarsko. Mimo tego wspaniałego okresu w jego życiu, który stanowił chwiejny związek z Virginią, nadal nie nauczył się trzymania rąk przy sobie.  
W każdym razie trochę bał się stawiania czoła rzeczywistości. Miał jednak prosty plan – udawać, że nic się nie stało.  
Z tym postanowieniem udał się na poszukiwanie wody, jednak pierwszym na co się natknął był bóg piorunów we własnej osobie.  
Wzrok Tony'ego automatycznie powędrował w kierunku szyby, którą ubiegłej nocy rozbił młot Thora - prezentowała się równie solidnie, co zawsze i nic nie zdradzało jej niedawnych przejść.

\- Witaj! Loki wczoraj naprawił to okno – powiedział, że nie powinienem tamtędy wchodzić – wyjawił Thor widząc, gdzie umyka spojrzenie gospodarza.

\- Aha. No jasne.

\- Wyglądasz okropnie, Tony Starku. Coś ci dolega?

\- Kac morderca nie ma serca. Hej, widziałeś tu gdzieś jakąś wodę? – wyburczał w odpowiedzi Tony i ponownie przeskanował wzrokiem pomieszczenie nie znajdując tego, czego teraz naprawdę potrzebował – Nieważne. Wczoraj nie mieliśmy czasu porozmawiać – zauważył kierując się ku wyjściu. Thor ruszył za nim. – JARVIS, powiadom Fury'ego o tym, że nasz gromowładny przyjaciel zjawił się na Ziemi.

Wspomniany rozejrzał się z dezorientacją wypisaną na twarzy, a kiedy głos AI odpowiedział „tak, sir", podskoczył.

\- Co to za głos?

\- JARVIS. Sztuczna inteligencja – powiedział niedbale Tony, niezbyt się garnąc do szerszych wyjaśnień. Na boga, to przecież wymagało myślenia, a on naprawdę nie był teraz w stanie się na to zdobyć.

Przeszedł do równoległego pomieszczenia i skierował się do aneksu kuchennego, żeby nalać sobie wody z kranu a po chwili, z wiarą w zbawienną moc elektrolitów, wcisnąć w nią połowę cytryny.  
Kiedy zerknął na twarz Thora pogrążoną w niebezpiecznie głębokiej zadumie, wypił duszkiem zawartość szklanki, a następnie postanowił odrobinę rozjaśnić tajemniczy termin zanim przyprawi boga piorunów o migrenę.

\- Sztuczna inteligencje to… zdolne do myślenia urządzenie – objaśnił najprościej, jak potrafił i doszedł do wniosku, że ostatnimi czasy otacza go odrobinę za dużo osób nienadążających za technologią XXI wieku.

Thor nie wyglądał na kogoś na kogo spłynęła łaska zrozumienia, więc Tony postanowił się poddać i resztę poranka spędził na wlewaniu w siebie płynów.

Dwie godziny później Stark Tower pełne było Avengersów.  
Komitet powitalny niewątpliwie uradował Thora, jednak myślami był przez większość czasu nieobecny.  
Tony zresztą podobnie – to jednak nie zwróciło niczyjej uwagi, jako że przez większość czasu w interakcjach był irytująco lekceważący.  
Obecnie jednak jego myśli miały konkretny powód ku rozproszeniu.

\- Uważam, że teraz, kiedy jesteśmy skompletowani, powinniśmy zdobyć się na jakieś publiczne wystąpienie. Wielu ludzi tego oczekiwało po tym, co się wydarzyło w Nowym Jorku – odezwała się w pewnym momencie Natasza. Tony wyrwał się z głębokiej zadumy przywołany tym oświadczeniem i spojrzał na nią z niesmakiem.

\- Uważasz tak ty czy Fury?

Romanoff zacisnęła usta, a Barton pośpieszył jej z pomocą:  
\- To jest nasz obowiązek. Rozwaliliśmy sporą część Manhattanu. Ludzie chcieliby usłyszeć kilka słów od nas.

\- Hej, jesteśmy ich wybawicielami. Nie my byliśmy rozwalającymi. Poza tym chciałbym wam przypomnieć, że gdyby sprawy potoczyły się odrobinę inaczej, to Manhattan byłby ziejącym pustką kraterem – obruszył się miliarder wstając z kanapy.

\- Tony, spokojnie…

\- Martw się o to, żeby tobie nie puściły nerwy, Banner – odgryzł się Tony dając się z łatwością uwieść najgorszej mieszance emocji, jakie stanowiło rozdrażnienie i ogólne poczucie żałości, doprawione fatalnym samopoczuciem oraz kacem.

Bruce umilkł i zapatrzył się we własne dłonie jakby został słusznie zrugany, a Tony poczuł się na ten widok jak ostatni dupek.

\- Jak możesz się tak zachowywać! – oburzył się Steve – naczelny strażnik moralności Avengersów. Tony zmroził go spojrzeniem szykując się do odpowiedzi, a Thor najwyraźniej wrócił myślami z dalekiej podróży ku Jane Foster, bo wstał nagle i niczym niewprawny mediator rozłożył ręce.

\- Spokojnie, towarzysze! – przemówił z mocą. – Nie skaczmy sobie do gardeł, powinniśmy się…

Tony nie usłyszał, co powinni, bo był już poza salonem w którym się gromadzili.  
Nie miał zamiar dłużej narażać reszty ekipy na swoje bezpodstawne wybuchy, a czuł, że tego dnia były one nie do uniknięcia.

\- No, no, Stark. Cóż za egocentryzm. Nie jesteś chyba stworzony do gier zespołowych – zauważył cierpki głos Lokiego, który zgodnie z tradycją pojawił się znikąd. Do tej pory Tony był naprawdę zadowolony, że nie musiał go oglądać.

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i zwrócił twarzą w kierunku Asa, a zaraz po tym uniósł brwi w wyrazie niedowierzania.  
Loki z jakiś przyczyn po raz pierwszy od momentu zjawienia się w Stark Tower zrezygnował z ciężkich, asgardzkich łachów, na rzecz najzwyklejszego, czarnego swetra i spodni w tym samym kolorze.  
Bez elementów zieleni wyglądał niecodziennie i zdecydowanie mniej postawnie, ale nie to najbardziej zdziwiło Tony'ego.

\- To moje – zauważył grobowym tonem zapominając o ciętej ripoście, którą miał na końcu języka.

\- Pożyczyłem sobie – przytaknął Loki, niedbale odciągając sweter od ciała i zaraz puszczając.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebym otwierał jakąś…

\- Powiedziałem, że ja sobie pożyczyłem. Nie, że ty mi pożyczyłeś – przerwał mu Kłamca, a jego spojrzenie skierowało się na drzwi, którymi Tony chwile przedtem wyszedł.

\- Nieważne – uznał w końcu i wyminął Lokiego. – Nie zezłość Bruce'a. Nie potrzebuje kolejnego remontu po tym, jak ponownie odbije twoją sylwetkę w podłodze – rzucił jeszcze przez ramię, a Laufeyson zacisnął zęby wyraźnie zirytowany tym przytykiem. Zaraz po tym Tony usłyszał odgłos zatrzaskujących się drzwi i wiedział, że Loki postanowił uraczyć swoim towarzystwem resztę Avengersów.  
Stark szczerze (choć krótko) im współczuł - prawdopodobnie pozostawił ich na pastwę irytacji Lokiego. Ufał jednak, że Thor w obliczu krytycznej sytuacji utemperuje swojego brata.

Uciekanie od problemów nigdy nie było szlachetnym rozwiązaniem, ale w chwilach takich jak ta, odrobina żałości naprawdę była nieodłącznym elementem schematu działań Tony'ego.

\- Połącz mnie z Rhodeyem – powiedział przyciskając do ucha telefon komórkowy. Wsiadał akurat do windy z nadzieją, że nie utkwi w niej po raz kolejny na bliżej nieokreśloną ilość czasu.

Po dwóch sygnałach w słuchawce rozbrzmiał głos pułkownika.

\- O co chodzi, Tony?

\- Oho, nadal masz mnie za skończonego palanta – zaczął miliarder po szybkiej interpretacji nuty rozdrażnienia w głosie przyjaciela. – Tak. Tak się składa, że masz rację, przyznaje się. Jestem dupkiem.

\- Po prostu powiedz o co chodzi – powiedział zrezygnowanym głosem po krótkiej pauzie, a Tony oczami wyobraźni widział jak Rhodey przed wypowiedzeniem tych słów zaciska usta w cienką kreskę. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i wysiadł z windy w lobby.

\- Po prostu chciałem spotkać się ze swoim przyjacielem. Nie bądź taki podejrzliwy. Gdzie jesteś?

\- Nie mogę ci…

\- Tak sądziłem. Hej, JARVIS – zlokalizuj mi obecne miejsce pobytu pułkownika Rhodeya.

\- Tony! Rozłączam się – ostrzegł wspomniany, co spotkało się z brakiem zainteresowania.

\- Chwila. Poczekaj chwilę – wymamrotał nieprzytomnie Tony przytrzymując telefon ramieniem by wpisać kod w drzwiach do garażu.

\- Sir, mam współrzędne.

\- Świetnie. Wprowadź w nawigację audi R8 i ustal trasę. James. Zaraz będę – zakomunikował i zanim ten zdążyłby zaprotestować, zakończył rozmowę.


	6. Chapter 6

Jadąc przez Nowy Jork konsekwentnie ignorował przychodzące połączenia.  
(Swoją drogą naprawdę nienawidził jeździć przez miasto – zdecydowanie wolał przemieszczać się w powietrzu. Litościwie nie chciał jednak irytować Fury'ego swoją obecnością na niebie. Zwłaszcza, że zbroja niepodważalnie była alternatywą dla jednozałogowych podróży.)  
Przestał ignorować telefon dopiero, gdy z piskiem opon zatrzymał się przed budynkiem Wojskowego Dozoru Technicznego.

\- Co za niecierpliwo… - urwał, gdy drzwi od strony pasażera się otworzyły, a Rhodey z zaciętą miną wpakował się gwałtownie na fotel.

\- Tony, nie możesz mnie odciągać od obowiązków tylko dlatego, że masz taką zachciankę.  
Tony z grobową miną pokiwał głową na te słowa, a następnie uruchomił silnik. Samochód ruszył, zmuszając Jamesa do zatrzaśnięcia drzwi.

\- I tak masz to gdzieś, prawda? – westchnął tracąc na butności, którą zamierzał stawić czoła Starkowi.

\- Nie. Chodzi o to, że w twoim życiu jest ostatnio za mało miejsca dla rozrywki. I w moim także. Musisz mi potowarzyszyć. Zwariuję. Te wszystkie niedopowiedzenia z Pepper, współpraca z facetem, który dostarczył mi koszmarów do końca życia – mówił Tony i jego umęczonym głosie było tylko odrobinę teatralności. Rhodey jednak pozostał na nią niepomnym, bo spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela z dozą współczucia.

\- Powinieneś czasem wpadać do Stark Tower – dodał na koniec odrywając na moment wzrok od jezdni, aby uraczyć Jamesa wypracowanym spojrzeniem zbitego psa.

James nie wyglądał na zachwyconego propozycją i Tony wiedział, co jest tego przyczyną. Loki.

\- Będę wpadał – obiecał jednak. – Dokąd jedziemy?

\- Do klubu. Wybieraj.

\- Może do Weather Up. Co z Pepper? Pogodziliście się?

\- Jechałbym wtedy z tobą imprezować?

\- Może wtedy, gdy chciałbyś mnie poprosić, abym robił za twoją przyzwoitkę – zasugerował żartobliwie Rhodey.

\- Ani mi się waż – ostrzegł go Tony z szerokim uśmiechem, który zblakł na kolejne słowa Jamesa.

\- Szkoda, że to spieprzyłeś, Tony. Pepper to naprawdę wspaniała kobieta. Może nie do końca na nią zasługiwałeś ale i tak…

\- Doceniam twoją brutalną szczerość. Serio. Jesteśmy na miejscu – dodał zatrzymując się pod nowoczesnym budynkiem.

Był środek dnia ale Tony ani przez chwile nie wątpił, że w tym miejscu, stworzonym dla masowego zabijania czasu w sposób wyjątkowo prymitywny, otrzyma dokładnie to czego potrzebował.  
A potrzebował alkoholu i kobiet. Takich, które nie zadają pytań i nie grzeszą pruderyjnością.  
Musiał pozbyć się zakłopotania, w które wpędzało go wspomnienie incydentu z Lokim (incydentu – za żadne skarby świata nie ośmieliłby się pomyśleć o zajściu z użyciem bardziej obrazowego określenia).  
Doceniał jednak lepsze strony obrotu spraw – ograniczy się w piciu. Dopóki Loki się nie wyniesie, na pewno nie tknie na terenie Stark Tower alkoholu.  
Kiedy znaleźli się we wnętrzu klubu Tony wiedział, że dobrze trafili. Uśmiechając się z przekorą nałożył na nos przyciemniane okulary.

\- Jest w czym wybierać – przyznał James, omiatając rozbieganym wzrokiem kolorowe podesty z roztańczonymi striptizerkami.

Jeśli Tony wierzył, że spędzi ten czas na pogaduszkach z Jamesem to automatycznie zmienił zdanie, gdy wyłowił w tłumie spojrzeniem filigranową blondynkę zdecydowanie wpisującą się w jego standardy. I prawdopodobnie dysponującą legendarnymi wymiarami 90, 60, 90.

\- Wszystko na mój koszt! – poinformował przed odejściem i pozostawieniem Rhoda sam na sam z dwójką Azjatek.

Striptizerka, którą upatrzył sobie na początku Tony, miała na imię Mary (a przynajmniej tak brzmiał jej pseudonim artystyczny, bo on sam szczerze powątpiewał w istnienie striptizerek przedstawiających się prawdziwym imieniem).  
Niebieskie oczy, uroczy, ale trącający ograniczeniem uśmiech i co najważniejsze zero cech wspólnych z Virginią Potts.  
Mary jednak nie wydawała się tak pustą, na jaką chciała uchodzić. Ale Tony wychodził z założenia, że większość striptizerek cechuje się wyłącznie pozorną bezmyślnością – taką, jakiej mężczyźni oczekują od kobiet mających stanowić wyłącznie rozrywkę. Gdyby okazywały się zanadto myślącymi byłoby trochę przykro się z nimi rozstawać.

\- Panie Stark? – odezwała się w którymś momencie, kiedy popijali martini w eleganckiej loży. – Może pojechalibyśmy do pana? Zawsze chciałam zobaczyć ten piękny budynek od wewnątrz – zapewniła zagryzając wargę w pozornym onieśmieleniu. Fałszywie wrażenie, które skutecznie zburzyła wciskając dłoń Tony'ego pomiędzy swoje jędrne uda.

\- Cholerna profesjonalistka – przypadkiem skwitował na głos, ale Mary i tak udawała głuchą dopóki nie dodał: - Jasne. Weźmy jakieś twoje koleżanki.

Samotne wracanie z imprez zawsze było smutnym doświadczeniem, którego Tony sobie teraz nie życzył.

\- Cudownie – odparła, drażniąc paznokciami jego nadgarstek. W następnej chwili wstała energicznie i przed odejściem przeczesała szponiastą dłonią krótkie włosy miliardera. Oddaliła się rozkołysanym krokiem, a Tony sącząc trunek wpatrywał się w jej biodra. Bezwiednie odpłynął przy tym myślami w niepożądanym kierunku palącej ciekawości. Zastanawiał się nad tym, co Loki myśli na temat incydentu. W każdym razie Kłamca nie oponował, a to zaważyło o tym, że Tony pozostał przy swoich złośliwych domniemaniach na temat Lokiego grającego w innej drużynie.  
Z drugiej strony to wszystko razem wzięte uruchamiało najgorsze strony jego bezpruderyjnej wyobraźni i podżegało w nim poczucie cholernego nienasycenia. Wiedział, że będzie go to prześladowało jak drzazga w oku.

\- Oto Alice – odezwała się Mary odciągając Starka od tych beznadziejnych refleksji. U jej boku stała wyższa, i zdecydowanie skromniej odziana striptizerka o czekoladowej cerze i zmysłowo migdałowych oczach. – I Ann.

Druga prezentowała poziom rozkładówki playboya. Kolejnym spostrzeżeniem Tony'ego było to, że w życiu nie uwierzyłby w autentyczność jej piersi.  
„Może nie do końca na nią zasługiwałeś" przypomniał sobie słowa Rhodeya. Jak cholera – pomyślał z goryczą, na przekór której uśmiechał się do kobiet z wypracowaną szarmanterią.  
W końcu przez ani jedną chwile nie wątpił – któryś zdesperowany paparazzi musiał go tu uwiecznić i jutro zostanie słusznie potępiony na łamach gazet i w oczach Pepper.

\- Pozwólcie, że zadzwonię po swojego kierowcę.

Przyjechał po nich Happy („nie chciałbym rozjechać kilku osób podczas jazdy w stanie zaprawienia, ale jeśli po mnie nie przyjedziesz, to będę do tego zmuszony").  
Pierwszym, co powiedział do Tony'ego było zdruzgotane, wypowiedziane gorączkowym szeptem „co to za dziwki, Tony?!".

\- Ciii… To miłe panie, Happy. Nie nazywaj ich dziwkami, to nieeleganckie. Zwłaszcza, że mogły usłyszeć. Zostańmy przy oficjalnym określeniu – „ekskluzywne tancerki".

\- Jesteś niepoważny.

\- Dziękuje.

\- To nie był komplement.

\- Wciąż dziękuję – rzucił lekceważąco Tony i wsiadł do samochodu zatrzaskując za sobą głośno drzwi. Mary, Alice i Ann chichocząc, pakowały się na tylną kanapkę wozu.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że robisz takie świństwo Pepper…

Tony poczuł gulę w gardle. Sam nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że jest takim dupkiem. Nadal jednak dostrzegał jakieś mocne strony swojego postępowania; Pepper obdarzy go tak kompletnym uczuciem zdegustowania, że może zdoła się szybciej pozbierać – w końcu dotrze do niej, że niewiele traci.

\- Zepsujesz jej święta – dodał gniewnie, odciągając Tony'ego od przemyśleń.

\- Jakie święta?

Dopiero w połowie drogi powoli doszedł do wniosku, że być może Happy miał na myśli święta Bożego Narodzenia (przynajmniej jeśli sugerować się wszechobecnymi dekoracjami w postaci krzykliwych świętych mikołajów i choinek, którym gałązki uginały się pod ciężarem neonowych łańcuchów – z drugiej strony te ozdoby nie znikały z ulic co najmniej przez pół roku, więc nie potraktował swoich wniosków jako ostatecznej odpowiedzi).  
Niebo nad Nowym Jorkiem już dawno ściemniało. Gdzieniegdzie na ulicach Tony dostrzegał zalegające, połowicznie roztopione zaspy brudnego, zgarniętego z chodników śniegu. Okropny krajobraz, w którym, mimo migających feeriami barw reklam, dominowały monochromatyczne barwy.

\- Wpadniesz na górę? – zapytał, gdy dojeżdżali pod wieżowiec.

Happy pokręcił głową, a Tony mgliście przypomniał sobie o swoich towarzyszkach na wieczór (na czas podróży bezwiednie wyłączył się na dźwięki docierające z tyłów auta).  
Żałował swojej spontanicznej decyzji. Odechciało mu się tych pięknych, kuszących kobiet. Skoro jednak nazajutrz, bez względu na to co teraz zrobi, zostanie potępiony, postanowił mieć czego żałować.

Kiedy się obudził przez chwilę czuł, jakby w jego życiu nic się nie zmieniło – jakby nie było reaktora łukowego w jego klatce piersiowej, a Iron Man nie istniał. Znowu był butnym, zepsutym playboyem.  
Później pomyślał, że może poza tymi odłamkami w ciele i zbroją, w której się odgradza żeby uczynić kilka gestów ku odkupieniu, wcale się nie zmienił na lepsze.  
Wyplątał się spomiędzy rąk i nóg, i wyszedł z łóżka. Obrzucił zwinięte, uśpione sylwetki zamyślonym spojrzeniem i wciągnął na siebie spodnie.

\- JARVIS, pokieruj te panie do wyjścia jak już się obudzą – zakomunikował zwięźle i wyszedł z sypialni.

Wchodząc do salonu z zaskoczeniem okrył, że Thor jeszcze nie pognał zgodnie ze swoimi oczywistymi pragnieniami wprost ku Jane. Siedział na kanapie przeglądając jakieś pismo.

\- Nikt wczoraj nie zginął?

Thor oderwał wzrok od gazety i uśmiechnął się mgliście na widok przybyłego gospodarza.

\- Dzień dobry. Spokojnie, Tony Starku. Wszystkiego dopilnowałem.

\- Nie pofrunąłeś jeszcze do tej swojej…

\- Jane – uzupełnił cierpliwie Thor, a zaraz po tym spojrzał tęsknym wzrokiem w kierunku okna jakby spodziewał się ujrzeć tam wspomnianą kobietę.

Tony na ten widok uniósł brwi z politowaniem myśląc o tym, że naprawdę się cieszy, że nigdy nie padł ofiarą takiego zadurzenia. Naprawdę nie chciałby zacząć zachowywać się tak ckliwie.

\- Tak, Jane. Dlaczego? Myślałem, że chcesz się do niej wybrać.

\- Bardzo. Ale nie mogłem tu przecież zostawić Lokiego bez towarzystwa.

Tony rozejrzał się teatralnie dookoła.

\- Widzę, że zachłannie korzysta z twojej wspaniałomyślności – skwitował. – W każdym razie na pewno czułby się ogromnie poszkodowany gdybyś odebrał mu możliwość knucia w samotni.

\- Loki teraz nie może…

\- Och, daj spokój. Nie może wcielać swoich pomysł w wżycie ale to nie znaczy, że żadnych nie ma. Jeszcze nam wszystkich przypomni, że jest niebezpieczny. Nie łudź się, że nie.

Thor sposępniał choć wyglądał jakby miał zamiar się o to spierać.

\- Mój brat nie zawsze był taki jak teraz.

Tony zbył tę informację wzruszeniem ramionami za wszelką cenę chcąc sobą pokazać jak bardzo go to nie interesuje (co nie do końca było prawdą, bo ciekawiło go, jak wyglądało życie Laufeysona zanim stał się złym psychopatą. Czy był wtedy tylko psychopatą?)

\- Towarzyszył mi oraz trzem wojom w bitwach. Wmyślał znakomite strategie i swoimi czarami zawsze rozbawiał mnie do łez. Był trochę wyobcowany ale…

\- Słuchaj – przerwał mu Tony. – Ludzie się zmieniają. Na przykład ja.

\- Byłeś kiedyś godziwy, Tony Starku? – wtrącił z niedowierzaniem bóg piorunów.

\- Nie! Teraz jestem – zgorszył się Stark.

\- Wczoraj nie zachowałeś się dobrze. Powinieneś przeprosić Bruce'a Bannera – pouczył go Odinson. – Sprawiłeś mu niesłuszną przykrość.

Tony wycelował w Thora palce w oskarżycielskim geście.

\- Nie pouczaj mnie. I przeproszę Bruce'a. Kiedyś.

Wkrótce Tony odkrył, że doprowadził się do nieludzkiego kaca, którego nie był w stanie przezwyciężyć w żaden znany sobie sposób (a było ich naprawdę wiele).  
Tego dnia akustyka pracy w warsztacie grała mu na nerwach równie skutecznie, co muzyka peruwiańska. Niczego nie pragnął tak mocno, jak przeczekania w zaciemnionym pokoju szeregu nie pozwalających na normalne funkcjonowanie skutków ubocznych wczorajszej sielanki. To jednak nie była alternatywa, na którą mógł sobie pozwolić; już był o jeden dzień do tyłu w pracy. Rozchmurzył się tylko na kilka chwil wtedy, gdy w drodze po kawę, przyłapał Thora na wkładaniu głowy do pralki.

Był akurat przy końcowym etapie umieszczania Ulluru w napierśniku nowej zbroi, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk rozsuwających się drzwi.  
Wiedząc, że jedyną osobą, którą mogło przywiać do miejsca jego pracy na pewno nie jest (pogardliwie powściągliwy wobec ziemskich nowinek technologicznych) Thor, nawet nie spojrzał w kierunku wejścia.  
Do tej pory (nie licząc tej krótkiej wymiany zdań tuż po tym, jak zupełnie bezpodstawnie uraczył resztę drużyny stekiem pretensjonalnych uszczypliwości) udawało mu się nie spędzać czasu w towarzystwie Lokiego.  
Zupełnie przypadkowo, rzecz jasna.

\- Ktoś się chyba dzisiaj trochę źle czuje – zauważył As, zbliżając się nieśpiesznie w kierunku miejsca pracy Starka.  
Nuta zajadliwości w jego głosie pozwoliła Tony'emu przypuścić, że może jakieś tajemnicze moce sponsorują jego fatalne samopoczucie - ale zaraz stwierdził, że to trochę paranoiczne podejrzenie.

\- No to może idź się położyć zamiast zagadywać zapracowanych ludzi – odparł zdawkowo i domknął klapę na zabudowie nowego reaktora.

\- Mówiłem o tobie, Stark – wyjaśnił życzliwie i oparł kościstą dłoń na stoliku. – Przyprowadziłeś wczoraj jakieś śmiertelniczki w nocy

Tony uniósł brwi.

\- Wiem, też to zauważyłem – skomentował sarkastycznie. – Zabierz rąsie z moich narzędzi, Rogaczu – dodał, machnąwszy ze zniecierpliwieniem na Lokiego. Przesunął napierśnik i zabrał się za spawanie elementów okucia przedramienia.

Laufeyson zamiast zastosować się do prośby oparł drugą rękę i… trzecią? Tony podniósł spojrzenie z blatu na jego twarz.

\- Rany, ile twoje wewnętrzne ja ma lat? Trzynaście? – zapytał z przekąsem, spoglądając ponuro na magiczne iluzje powielające Kłamcę, który z kpiącym uśmiechem wyższości opierał rękę na blacie mebla. – Idź sobie, chce pracować, nie jesteś mi potrzebny. Zrób coś pożytecznego i wyjaśnij swojemu bratu, do czego służy pralka.

Na twarzy Lokiego pojawił się przelotny wyraz dezorientacji. Po chwile łaskawie sprawił, że kopie zniknęły, a sam obszedł stół i zatrzymał się dopiero naprzeciw swojego rozmówcy.

\- Czyli potrzebujesz aż trzech dziewczyn na pocieszenie? – kontynuował konwersacyjnym tonem.

\- Czyli nie potrafisz przetrwać dnia bez doprowadzenia kogoś do szału? – przedrzeźnił go Tony, odkładając klucz francuski na bok. Nie było mowy, aby zdołał się skupić w tych warunkach. Zwykle podczas pracy z powodzeniem odcinał się myślami od otoczenia, a jedynymi odpowiedziami jakich udzielał w takich momentach były bezmyślne, odruchowe przytaknięcia. Przy obecnym towarzyszu wolał jednak nie pozwalać sobie na tak daleko posuniętą beztroskę.

Odchylił się na oparcie skórzanego krzesła i skrzyżował ręce na torsie.

\- Przyznaję, że to dość trudne. Zwłaszcza, gdy mam w zasięgu taki ciekawy przypadek skrajnie rozdrażnionego człowieka.

Tony w drodze wyjątku jedynie obdarował go ponurym spojrzeniem na co Loki uśmiechnął się od niechcenia.

\- Jak na kogoś, kto dorywczo zajmuje się ratowaniem innych, niezbyt przyjemnie odnosisz się do otaczających cię ludzi.

\- O, chcesz mi zaoferować umoralniającą pogawędkę? – zainteresował się Tony i uśmiechając się wyzywająco uniósł brwi. – Wiedz, że wysłucham tego z prawdziwą przyjemnością, kontynuuj.

Loki skwitował deklarację wzgardliwym prychnięciem. Nie racząc swojego rozmówcy wzrokiem wycelował palec w leżący na skraju zagraconego stolika notes; na ułamek sekundy dłoń Asa osnuła zielona poświata, a chwile po tym przedmiot (na przekór podstawowym prawom fizyki) uniósł się na kilka cali i zaczął wirować. Kłamca wpatrywał się w ów widok zblazowanym wzrokiem - musiała minąć chwila, nim ponownie zabrał głos.

\- Nie zamierzam z tobą toczyć „pogawędek".

\- Czyli zamierzasz tu tylko stać i inspirować mnie do dalszej pracy swoim Wingardium Leviosa? – dociekał Tony. – Przyznaję, to imponujące. Nie potrzebujesz do tego magicznej różdżki.

Ostrzegawczo zmrużone oczy Lokiego w porę zaalarmowały Tony'ego; uchylił się, a notes świsnął tuż nad jego głową, ocierając się o włosy.

\- Wiesz, że nie wszystko można rozwiązywać przemocą? – upewnił się, prostując.

Loki uśmiechnął się perfidnie i oparł łokcie na stole wbijając spojrzenie w Tony'ego.

\- Bardzo naiwne założenie.

\- Idyllistyczne myślenie to moje zamiłowanie. JARVIS, sprawdź moc nowego reaktora.

\- Uruchamiam moduł – odparł A.I.

Niewielka, okrągła kapsuła, w którą Tony wmontował Ullur rozbłysła porażającą bielą - jakby przechowywana w niej kula była zminiaturyzowanym, uśpionym słońcem.

\- O cholera – bąknął Tony, zasłaniając dłonią oślepione oczy; przez kilka strasznych sekund miał wrażenie, że został permanentnie pozbawiony wzroku. Loki natomiast nieporuszony przymrużył leniwie powieki nie odrywając wzroku od prototypowego urządzenia.

\- Podaję odczyty, sir. Moc siedmiokrotnie przekracza najlepsze wyniki reaktora łukowego. Z takim zasilaniem mógłby Pan kilkukrotnie odbyć podróż na księżyc bez konieczności uzupełniania napędu zbroi. Niestety surowiec wytwarza również promieniowania radioaktywne, potrzebuje innego rodzaju zabudowy aby być nieszkodliwym dla pańskiego zdrowia.

\- Wyłącz – odparł natychmiast Tony, a kiedy warsztat ponownie otulił przyjazny półmrok rzucił Laufeysonowi pełne podejrzliwości spojrzenie.

\- Co to znaczy? – zapytał niedbale Loki.

\- W najlepszym przypadku bezpłodność.

Kłamca wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nikt nie poczułby się pokrzywdzony, jeśli odmówiłbyś światu przekazywania swoich genów dalej – stwierdził niewinnie, posyłając Tony'emu pełen politowania uśmiech.

\- I co jeszcze? „Na Ziemi od tysięcy lat w ukryciu żyją mnogie gatunki jednorożców"? – zapytał, przedrzeźniając poważny głos Lokiego, po czym zwrócił się do JARVISa: - Obleczemy zabudowę ołowiem. I tworzywem fotochromowym. Nawet mi nie wypada razić innych taką ilością blasku.

\- Coś jeszcze, sir?

\- Tak. Chce to mieć na wczoraj.

\- Przyjąłem, sir.

\- Właśnie mi się przypomniało dlaczego tutaj przyszedłem.

Minęło kilka sekund, po których Tony w końcu zapytał ze zniecierpliwieniem:

\- Powiedziałeś to w ramach osobistego triumfu nad postępującą demencją czy zamierzasz rozwinąć swoją wypowiedź do jakiś wyjaśnień?

-Jarvisie, co to jest demencja? – zapytał nieufnie Loki, przyglądając się krytycznie miliarderowi.

\- Demencja – umysłowe otępienie spowodowane uszkodzeniem mózgu. Spotykane są różne rodzaje demencji, czy mam je wymienić? – wyrecytował A.I.

\- Nie trzeba – wycedził As. – Nadużywasz szczęścia i cierpliwości, Stark. Któregoś dnia mogą się one wyczerpać – ostrzegł Loki i coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że Tony postanowił wziąć sobie do serca tę zawoalowaną groźbę bardziej, niż chciałby przyznać.

\- Próbuję cię tylko oswoić z ziemskim dystansem do siebie – usprawiedliwił się Iron Man niepozornym tonem, ale szybko zniszczył efekt wykrzywiając usta w butnym uśmiechu, który rozmył się po komunikacie jaki nastąpił zaraz po jego słowach.

\- Sir, na kanale informacyjnym pojawiły się niepokojące doniesienia o tajemniczym wybuchu na obrzeżach Times Square – powiadomił JARVIS. Po półtoramiesięcznej, nieprzerwanej passie spokoju, brzmiało to obco i niepokojąco.

\- Dlaczego wszystkie złe rzeczy dzieją się w Nowym Jorku? – rzucił retorycznie w przestrzeń i, postanawiając zignorować wszelkie nakazy Fury'ego, dodał: - Przygotuj zbroję. Ustal plan lotu.

\- Tak jest, sir.

\- Nieźle. Nareszcie okazja aby rozprostować kości poza tym okropnym budynkiem – skwitował Loki.

\- Przykro mi, Roszpunko, ale ty zostajesz w swojej wieży. Cokolwiek tam się dzieje nikogo nie uspokoi widok niedoszłego uzurpatora.

\- Zapomniałeś chyba o tym, że mogę zmienić wygląd.

\- A ty zapomniałeś o tym, że masz bardzo oficjalny zakaz opuszczania Stark Tower.

\- Nikt się nie dowie – zapewnił uroczystym tonem Loki, który wzbudził w Tonym cały szereg wątpliwości.

\- Brzmisz zbyt sympatycznie aby mieć dobre intencje – uciął wchodząc na platformę lądowiska. Gdy się na niej znalazł zbroja zaczęła opatulać w znajomy sposób ciało. Elementy z mechanicznym zgrzytem przemieszczały się na właściwe miejsce, a ciche kliknięcia obwieszczały domknięcie złączników hydraulicznych.  
W końcu maska Iron Mana zwieńczyła proces opancerzania zamykając hełm, a przed oczami Tony'ego objawił się zalew informacji. – Wyczerpałeś u mnie limit na milczenie swoją tygodniową wycieczką.

\- Po prostu się tu zaczynam nudzić – warknął Loki.

\- Przysięgam, że gdybyś skwitował te słowa wściekłym przytupnięciem... to bym uległ – odparował Tony ze złośliwą satysfakcją. – Pograj sobie w szachy z Thorem.

Nie dając Lokiem szansy na odcięcie się, wystartował z hukiem i wkrótce Stark Tower zmalał w dole stając się tylko jednym z niewielkich punktów w wielkomiejskim krajobrazie Nowego Jorku.  
Zaalarmowany uczuciem swobody umysł Tony'ego zaczął gorliwie podsuwać refleksje, przez co Stark niechybnie doszedł do wniosku, że najchętniej przewisiałby w tym spokojnym punkcie na niebie cały dzień.  
Nie wyruszył jednak celem romantycznego podziwiania infrastruktury metropolii z lotu ptaka dlatego pozwolił JARVISowi na ustabilizowanie lotu i obranie trasy ku miejscu wypadku.  
Czuł satysfakcje prując przez ten krótki odcinek przed siebie. Wściekłość Fury'ego, którą zapewne wzbudzi jego swawola, może choć częściowo wynagrodzi mu fakt, że SHIELD ostatnimi czasy zbyt otwarcie ingeruje w jego życie.

Wylądował pośród spanikowanego tłumu, który na przybycie Iron Mana zbił się wokół niczym ławica ryb, zasypując go gradem pytań oraz triumfalnych okrzyków.

Ignorując to, od czego zdążył się odzwyczaić przez ostatnie dwa miesiąc urlopu, zlokalizował wzrokiem dogasające płomienie po przeciwnej stronie skrzyżowania.  
Policja już otoczyła miejsce, odgradzając je od podnieconego mrowia gapiów.  
Tony'ego poraził czerwony błysk światła migającego nad ambulansem; sanitariusze otaczali jedną z ofiar wybuchu. Odwrócił wzrok, gdy dostrzegł w połowie zwęgloną twarz młodej, nieprzytomnej kobiety.

\- Proszę się odsunąć – odezwał się donośnie, a jego głos przetworzony przez głośnik zamontowany w zbroję od razu znalazł posłuch. Otaczające go osoby rozpierzchły się, by Tony mógł ruszyć przed siebie.  
Jeden z policjantów wyszedł mu naprzeciw, a wówczas uznał za właściwie unieść maskę.  
Stanął twarzą w twarz z młodym stróżem prawa.

\- Co wiadomo? To jakiś atak terrorystyczny? – zapytał przechodząc na wstępie do sedna.

Mężczyzna stojący przed nim zaczął bezradnie omiatać zabezpieczony teren wzrokiem.

\- Na razie nie udało się tego ustalić, nie znaleźliśmy żadnych śladów po ładunku.

\- JARVIS, zbierz odczyty – mruknął po opuszczeniu maski.

W momencie, gdy dostrzegł nakryte czarną folią zwłoki, poczuł dominujące wszystko pozostałe obrzydzenie do samego siebie; zmierzając tutaj czuł entuzjazm co najmniej taki, jakby miał zastać stos gwiazdkowych prezentów.  
Wszelkie myśli odegnał jednak jeżący włoski na karku agonalny krzyk pochodzący od dotkliwie poparzonej kobiety, która okazała się odzyskać przytomność.

\- Odejdźcie! Odejdźcie wszyscy! Odejdźcie! – powtarzała w zapętleniu wzbudzającym ogólne przerażenie i potrząsała rudą czupryną, która musiała być naprawdę imponująca dopóki nie została częściowo strawiona przez ogień pozostawiając na jej głowie łyse placki poparzonej skóry. Rozepchnęła sanitariuszy z siłą, o której posiadanie Tony nie posądzałby osoby o tak rozległych obrażeniach i skryła twarz w dłoniach zanosząc się głośnym, histerycznym szlochem, który wprawiał w drżenie całe jej ciało.  
Otworzył szerzej oczy widząc, jak skóra na głowie kobiety zaczyna się regenerować – na myśl nasunęły mu się przyspieszone ujęcia z filmów dokumentalnych, które przedstawiały rozwijających się pąków kwiatów.  
Raptownie cała rozpacz zdawała się wyparować z rudowłosej poszkodowanej. Jej wzrok stał się nagle apatyczny po tym, jak zatrzymał się na oddalonym o kilka metrów Iron Manie - w tym samym momencie poczuł dreszcz zaniepokojenia. W zielonych oczach zatliła się magmowa iskra. Szmer zaskoczonych głosów nie docierał do Tony'ego zapatrzonego w ładną twarz, które jeszcze przed momentem była doszczętnie oszpecona przez wybuch.

\- Proszę pani? – wtrącił ratownik, któremu udało się wyrwać spod czaru osłupienia. Chwycił ramię kobiety ale zaraz z cichym okrzykiem zaskoczenia cofnął dłoń.

\- JARVIS? Co możesz powiedzieć na ten temat? – wykrztusił w końcu.

\- Temperatura ciała tej kobiety stale rośnie. W tym momencie wynosi 84 stopnie Celsjusza, sir.

\- To niemożliwe – skwitował akurat w momencie, kiedy na jego oczach pod skórą nieznajomej przesunął się czerwony cień, jakby wzdłuż jej mięśni pełzły uwięzione pod skórą płomienie. – Cholera, przecież przed chwilą jej twarz przypominała dobrze wysmażony stek, a teraz… Teraz tu biegnie – powiedział do siebie trwając w stosunkowo dużym szoku, jak na kogoś, kto był naocznym świadkiem wielu dziwactw nie z tej Ziemi, takich jak najazd obcych, czy zdolny do teleportacji czarownik, który urwał się prosto z nordyckiej mitologii.

W momencie, w którym pełen złych przeczuć właśnie miał się oderwać od ziemi, drobne ciało wpadło na niego z impetem.  
Tony gdzieś w tle usłyszał odgłos przeładowywanej broni, ale nie interesowało go to w tym momencie ani trochę, bo dłoń napastniczki właśnie przedzierała się przez jego zbroję topiąc ją, jakby była z masła.  
Jednak to nie stale rosnąca temperatura, która momentalnie przypomniała mu wędrówkę przez pustynne tereny Afganistanu przeraziła go w tym momencie najbardziej, a fakt, że kobieta właśnie swoim dotykiem uszkodziła zewnętrzny reaktor, pozbawiając go całego zasilania. Światła interfejsu zamigotały przed jego twarzą i zgasły pogrążając go w ciemności. „Nie, to naprawdę nie jest dobra chwila na napad lęku" – pomyślał desperacko starając się zapanować nad coraz szybszym biciem serca i uczuciem uścisku w gardle.  
Usiłował odepchnąć napastniczkę, ale jedynym co z tego wynikło było nadtopienie rękawic w zbroi, gdy położył dłonie na jej ramionach. Cholera, byłby tak bardzo usmażony bez opancerzowania.

\- Hej, dziewczyno igrająca z ogniem, możemy się jakoś dogadać – odezwał się, siląc na żartobliwy ton i ryzykownie uniósł maskę. Powietrze dookoła niego było duszne, jakby wyssano z niego całą wilgoć, a oczy kobiety pozostały nieruchome i sprawiające wrażenie niewidzących. Nawet nie drgnęła na jego słowa.

-Proszę się natychmiast cofnąć! Będziemy zmuszeni otworzyć ogień!

Brak posłuchu zaowocował świstającymi w powietrzu pociskami, które wzniecając iskry odbijały się od zbroi albo wtapiały miękko w niepomne na obrażenia ciało przed Tonym.  
Po chwili skóra kobiety zaczęła miarowo mienić się makową czerwienią, która zdawała się pulsować gdzieś w głębi, jakby chowała w sobie tajemniczą kulę dziwnej, gorącej energii.  
Wtedy coś się zmieniło. Tony nigdy nie wierzył w takie bzdurne hasła, jak „oczy są zwierciadłem duszy", ale teraz, kiedy coś, czego z pewnością nie byłby w stanie ująć w słowach ponownie zawitało w spojrzeniu kobiety poczuł, że może powinien dać szansę tej sentencji. Spojrzała mu w twarz ze strachem, który sprawił, że serce Tony'ego na moment zamarło.

\- Nie! – wrzasnęła nagle z tą samą paniką, która towarzyszyła jej gdy się ocknęła i wyrwała rękę, która w przeciwieństwie do reszty ciała była kompletnie szkarłatna, jak rozżarzony węgiel. Zatoczyła się do tyłu dysząc ciężko. – Ni…

Jakby dobrze wiedząc co się stanie zamknął oczy, a każdą z jego myśli zdusił strach wobec nieuniknionego. Kolejny zduszony okrzyk utonął w rozdzierającym huku eksplozji.


	7. Chapter 7

Jasność wybuchu poraziła Tony'ego feerią krwistoczerwonych barw.

Myśl o tym, że zaraz stanie się tylko nic nie wartą kupą mięsa pogrzebaną w metalowej puszce, rozbrzmiewała w jego umyśle zbyt długo. Rozwarł oczy. Wszystko działo się niewiarygodnie szybko, a mimo tego widział każdy spośród szczegółów mających mu się na długo wryć w pamięć: skórę nabierającą oślepiającego blasku, żar który wypełnił szeroko otwarte, przerażone tęczówki kobiety. Eksplozję, która ją rozerwała przywołując na myśl erupcje wulkanu. Płomienie, rozpierzchające się w gwałtownej fali uderzeniowej, nie mogącej go sięgnąć. Coś je zatrzymało, a Tony to widział i nie umiał tego nazwać. Ogień, nim opadł, lizał bańkę przezroczystej bariery, która go ochroniła. Trwało to zaledwie kilka sekund, ale widok ten wypalił się pod jego powiekami.

Nie słyszał absolutnie niczego poza przeciągłym piskiem w uszach.  
Wkrótce dostrzegł przed sobą kilka zmasakrowanych wybuchem ciał.  
Zemdliło go od zapachu spalonej skóry i włosów, który wypełnił jego nozdrza wraz z gorącym powietrzem.  
Kiedy odważył się sięgnąć wzrokiem dalej odnotował kolejno rozbiegających się ludzi, policjantów wzywających posiłki i… Lokiego.  
Kłamca stał spokojnie w cieniu wyszczerbionego budynku i opuszczał wzniesioną dłoń nie odrywając chłodnego spojrzenia od Starka. Na jego ustach majaczył triumfalny uśmiech, a Tony zrozumiał, że magia Asa właśnie go uratowała przed rozerwaniem na strzępy.  
Wraz z tym dotarła do niego kolejna myśl – szczodrość Laufeysona nie dosięgła policjantów i kilku najbliżej stojących, niewinnych obserwatorów niecodziennego zajścia.  
Poczuł lodowaty uścisk w żołądku. Oddychając ciężko i nierówno stał doszczętnie sparaliżowany mieszaniną sprzecznych uczuć: ogromnej, przepełnionej wdzięcznością ulgi i druzgoczącego poczucia winy.  
W pewnym momencie słuch Tony'ego zaczął częściowo powracać; krzyki i narastające dźwięki syren docierały do niego tak przytłumione, jak gdyby zanurzył głowę pod wodę. Oszołomiony tym, co zdążyło się wydarzyć w przeciągu ostatnich kilku, może kilkunastu sekund, zaczął się rozglądać wkoło.  
Szok opuszczał go z bolesną powolnością, a kiedy całkiem ustąpił, czas zdał się gwałtownie przyspieszyć.  
Miejsce ponownie otoczyły tłumy poszukiwaczy silnych wrażeń - a Tony przez chwilę z niegasnącą pogardą zastanawiał się, jaką radość gapie wyciągają z obserwowania wydarzeń, o których stanowiło cudze nieszczęście: skoro ilekroć takowe miały miejsce, uparcie gromadzili się w pobliżu.  
Spojrzenia ludzi, na wpół zafascynowane, na wpół przerażone, błądziły dookoła. Zatrzymywały się na nim, po czym zerkały ukradkiem na zwłoki, jakby w obawie, że martwy zaraz przyłapie je na podglądaniu i skarci za gruboskórność.  
Tony prędko przestał śledzić te widoki, a kiedy tak się stało odkrył, że Loki zdążył zniknąć z zasięgu wzroku. Jego spojrzenie ześlizgnęło się na zbroję zastając smutny widok, o którym stanowił nadpalony i wyłączony reaktor. Nieco poniżej swojego prawego ramienia odkrył uszczerbek po kontakcie z gorącą skórą kobiety-bomby – czerwony lakier spłynął wraz ze srebrno-miedzianym stopem metali i zastygł, przypominając lśniący lukier.

\- Wygląda na to, że będę musiał wracać na piechotę – wymamrotał, wyrywając z odrętwienia ciało.

W tym momencie jednak powrót do Stark Tower zdawał się majaczyć daleko na liście planów dnia. Tony zdawał sobie sprawę, że najpierw czeka go załatwienie formalności i skuteczne przekonanie sanitariuszy o tym, że nie, nic mu nie jest i nie potrzebuje ich opieki zdrowotnej (przy czym nie był tego do końca pewien – w uszach wciąż słyszał nieznośne szumienie, a wszelakie dźwięki docierały do niego zniekształcone i niezbyt wyraźne).

Najgorsza była jednak perspektywa dyskusji z Furym. Nie dlatego, że stawianie czoła rozzłoszczonemu dyrektorowi S.H.I.E.L.D.u wzbudzało w Starku jakąś większą trwogę. Po prostu oczywistym było, jak długo może zająć rozprawienie się z mężczyzną, a głowa miliardera obecnie pulsowała od pytań i zróżnicowanych myśli, a taki stan nigdy nie wpływał korzystnie na interakcje Tony'ego.  
Postanowił spróbować szczęścia wykręcając się chwilową (nawet jeśli nie absolutną) głuchotą.  
Pochłonięty tymi myślami zorientował się, że ktoś do niego mówi dopiero wtedy, kiedy jakaś dłoń zamachała mu przed oczami.

\- Anie Ark! Tam czy ic anu e est! – dotarły do niego urwane słowa oficera stojącego naprzeciw.

Pokręcił z roztargnieniem głową i niechętnie pozwolił się zaprowadzić na bok.  
Widok Rhodeya nie zdziwił Tony'ego, a to, że James coś mówi wywnioskował wyłącznie po ruchu jego warg.

\- Stary, nie wiem co możesz do mnie mówić ale prawdopodobnie cieszę się, że cię nie słyszę – odparł donośniej niż miał w zwyczaju i wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu pełnym ulgi. Czy tego chciał czy nie, musiał przyznać, że widok Rhoda go uspokoił – jednocześnie jednak uświadomił sobie jak ogromny stres pożerał go przez ostatnie chwile.

„Masz przechlapane" – przeczytał na ekranie telefonu, który nieugięty pułkownik podsunął mu pod sam nos.  
Wywrócił oczami i wraz Rhodeyem ruszył w kierunku opancerzonego wozu wojskowego, do którego wsiedli.  
Z każdą mijającą minutą zaczynał słyszeć co raz wyraźniej, o czym nie pisnął ani słowa – miał ubaw z tego, że James wypowiada się w jego kierunku w spowolnionym tempie i o kilka tonów donośniej, niżeli zwykł. Zresztą było to o tyle korzystne, że zanim faktycznie był przyparty do muru koniecznością udzielenia odpowiedzi na niewygodne pytanie miał na to więcej czasu, który wynosił trzy cierpliwe próby powtórzenia pytania na głos zanim zrezygnowany James sięgał po telefon.

\- Swoją drogą, Tony… - zaczął, kiedy zatrzymali się pod budynkiem sił zbrojnych i zostali sami w samochodzie. – Widziałem nagranie… To było pole siłowe? Jakiś twój nowy wynalazek? – Ton Rhodeya mimowolnie zniżył się do podnieconego szeptu.

\- Coś ty, bogowie nade mną czuwają – zironizował raptownie w odpowiedzi zainteresowany. Nagle James wyprostował się gwałtownie, a jego twarzy odmalowało się oburzenie. Milczał chwilę skonsternowany, a w następnej chwili najwyraźniej uzmysłowił sobie, co mu nie pasuje w szybkiej odpowiedzi.

\- Cholera. Cały czas mnie normalnie słyszałeś? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Co mówisz?! – odkrzyknął Tony, teatralnie przysuwając stuloną dłoń do ucha. Rhodey skwitował to pełnym politowania spojrzeniem.

\- Skoro już doszliśmy do tego, że lubisz, kiedy ludzie mówią do ciebie jakbyś był umysłowo upośledzony, to może odpowiesz poważnie na moje pytanie? – zasugerował cierpliwym tonem James. Okrasił własne słowa krótkim, zwycięskim uśmiechem. Dla Tony'ego grymas ten wręcz krzyczał przekazem z rodzaju „zripostować Starka – odhaczone".

\- Skoro już doszliśmy do tego, że twoja dedukcja JEST upośledzona – zaczął prześmiewczym tonem - to pragnę cię rozczarować i powiedzieć, że właściwie już ci udzieliłem odpowiedzi na to nękające zagadnienie.

\- To nie jest… A. Chcesz powiedzieć: Loki? – upewnił się z niedowierzaniem Rhod, robiąc osobliwy zwrot z kierunku karcącego komentarza ku wyraźnemu zdumieniu.

Po chwili pułkownik wyglądał zupełnie tak, jakby po przetrawieniu tej wiadomości dokonał natychmiastowej zmiany swojej opinii o asgardzkim czarowniku.

W dalszej wymianie zdań Tony utwierdził się o słuszności tego spostrzeżenia i wcale mu się to nie podobało. Fakt, że ludzie (o czym przekonał go już wcześniej przykład Pepper) tak łatwo zapominają o całej masie złych rzeczy, których autorem był Laufeyson, napawały go niepokojem. Zwłaszcza, że na popadaniu w tą naiwną skłonność zdarzało mu się przyłapywać nawet samego siebie. To skłoniło go do solennego postanowienia zdystansowania się wobec Kłamcy. Obiecał więc sobie (mimo niewątpliwego długu wdzięczności, jaki miał od tej pory u Lokiego) coś czego zwykle się wystrzegał – ostrożność.  
W końcu te dobre uczynki nie równoważą tych złych, czy jakoś tak – pomyślał gorzko.

Zdołał się wymigać ze spotkania z Furym i postanowił dopisać to osiągnięcie do listy swoich wielkich czynów. Po tym, jak rozmówił się z Rhodeyem został odstawiony do Stark Tower - gdzie czekała go godzinna sesja wydostawania się z uszkodzonej zbroi. Cały proces trwał nieznośnie długo bo a) robił to manualnie b) niektóre fragmenty wymagały inwazyjnej ingerencji narzędzi przez to, że metal roztopiony po kontakcie Tony'ego z (prawdopodobnie) najgorętszą kobietą świata zalał złączenia.  
Uwolniwszy się, opadł ciężko na krzesło w warsztacie. Siedział bezczynnie kilkanaście minut zanim w końcu poczucie obowiązku kazało mu się podnieść i ruszyć na górę.

Do tej pory, od momentu gdy przyprowadził Lokiego pod drzwi, które wskazał niedbałym ruchem, nie zjawił się choćby w pobliżu lokum swojego gościa. Spodziewał się więc zacienionej nory urządzonej na podobieństwo mrocznej krypty, a zamiast tego zastał jasny pokój, który ani jednym elementem swojego wystroju nie zdradzał, kto w nim mieszka.  
Byłby gotów przypuścić, że po prostu wstąpił w te zupełnie nieużytkowane rejony swoich włości, gdyby nie fakt, że napotkał wzrokiem leżącego na łóżku Kłamcę. Opierając się na stercie poduszek Loki kartkował książkę. Tony nie był wstanie dojrzeć tytułu ale był pewien, że tom jest zdecydowanie grubszy od Makbeta, z którym ostatnio go zastał.

\- W Midgardzie nie jesteście nauczeni pukania do drzwi?

\- Cóż… jeśli przyłapałbym cię na czymś nieprzyzwoitym to nie mi byłoby głupio – uznał Tony wymijając się z odpowiedzią, a następnie nie czekając na zachętę (bo wiedział, że żadnej się nie doczeka) wszedł do środka.

\- Ani mnie – odparł Loki przymykając książkę. Spojrzał kątem oka na Starka i z widoczną niechęcią podniósł się do siadu. Tony ruchem głowy wskazał na tom w jego rękach.

\- Jestem pewien, że nigdzie tutaj nie mam biblioteki – skąd je bierzesz?

Loki odpowiedział niemal życzliwym uśmiechem.  
\- Przychodzisz tu po to? Potrafiłbym pokryć lodem cały ten budynek i umiem przybrać dowolną postać w dowolnej chwili. Posiadam całą masę innych zdolności, o których nigdy się nie dowiesz, a ciebie zastanawia akurat to skąd mam … książkę?

\- Chodzi mi o to, czy musiałeś opuszczać Stark Tower żeby ją zdobyć, bo wiesz - teoretycznie nie powinieneś tego robić – sprecyzował dobitnie.

Zmiana była natychmiastowa. Loki wyprostował się, a wziąwszy pod uwagę, że cała uprzejmość zniknęła bezpowrotnie z jego oblicza Tony przypuścił, że być może dotychczasowa postawa Kłamcy (którą w naiwnym porywie ośmieliłby się nazwać przyjazną) wcale nie była tylko fasadą. Krócej mówiąc wyglądało na to, że popełnił dość rażące faux pass, które bez wątpienia obraziło jego gościa.

\- Dobrze zrozumiałem co chcesz mi przekazać, Stark? – zapytał szorstko. - Czujesz się może urażony faktem, że cię nie posłuchałem w konsekwencji czego cię… uratowałem? Nie martw się, to się więcej nie powtórzy – już nie kiwnę dla ciebie palcem. Książki przyniosła mi podczas swojej poprzedniej wizyty twoja… cóż, teraz chyba jedynie asystentka, prawda? – Ostry, lodowaty uśmiech zawitał na ustach Lokiego, a oczy Asa zwęziły się, celując w Tony'ego jadowite spojrzenie. To wszystko zniknęło jednak równie raptownie jak się pojawiło, powleczone maską apatii. – A teraz wyjdź – powiedział na koniec. Lub raczej rozkazał, jeśli zwrócić uwagę na stężenie władczości, jakie zawarła komenda.

Tony zrobił coś, co zdecydowanie nie leżało w jego naturze – posłuchał. Automatycznie i bezmyślnie spełnił polecenie i dopiero po drugiej stronie drzwi jego twarz przybrała skonsternowany wyraz.  
Cholera, przyszedł tu w zupełnie innym celu niż wyjścia na niewdzięcznika – w bardziej lub mniej oczywisty sposób zamierzał podziękować.

Poza tym, od kiedy bez cienia refleksji robi dokładnie to, co każą mu inni?

Otrząsnął się ze zdumienia i zwrócił się do drzwi. Tym razem zapukał (z niecodziennym i niepokojącym poczuciem grzeczności, które towarzyszyło temu wymuszonemu gestowi). Kiedy odpowiedziała mu wymowna i spodziewana cisza, stracił zainteresowanie konwenansami.

\- Replay! Tak naprawdę wyszedłem tylko po to, żeby wracając zrobić ci przeciąg w pokoju! Zadziałało? – rzucił, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Odrobinę skrępowany nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem, w którym buzowało oburzenie, postanowił dodać: - Po wyjściu przypomniało mi się, że chyba mylnie odebrałeś mój komunikat.  
Po tych słowach Tony uniósł jedną dłoń w geście uciszenia Lokiego – przynajmniej teoretycznie, bo ten wcale nie wyglądał, jakby zamierzał cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

\- Przyznaję – to faktycznie mogło zabrzmieć… przy dalece posuniętej wybujałości wyobraźni, tendencji do nadinterpretacji - tak swoją drogą, bez urazy, ale to strasznie kobieca cecha - i przewrażliwieniu na własnym… - urwał raptownie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że monolog zmierza w złym kierunku, a uśmiech Lokiego prezentuje się cokolwiek szyderczo i alarmująco. – Pomijając jednak masę szczegółów… Sądzę, że już wyjaśniłem o co mi chodzi.

Tymi słowami zaskarbił sobie przywilej obserwowania, jak odmalowana na twarzy Lokiego irytacja przeistacza się w niedowierzanie pomieszane z dezorientacją.

\- Wyjaśniłeś? Twój chaotyczny słowotok nie niósł żadnego przekazu...jak większość rzeczy, które mówisz – uściślił po krótkiej pauzie z życzliwym uśmiechem, w którym czaiła się perfidia.

\- Próbuję w tobie pobudzić kreatywne myślenie; czytanie między wierszami i takie tam – wyjawił Tony, bynajmniej niezrażony.

\- Krytykując moją domniemaną… „dalece posuniętą wybujałość wyobraźni"? – podchwycił Loki unieszczęśliwiając Tony'ego swoim bezczelnym łapaniem za słówka.

\- Tak, między innymi. To jeden z elementów wyzwalania w tobie umiejętności twórczego odróżniania… Dobra, zawsze mówiono mi, że jak na ścisłowca podchodzę z podejrzanie dużym uwielbieniem do wygłaszania kwiecistych przemów. Chyba zaczynam rozumieć dlaczego i to wcale nie tak, że wtrącam to, bo właśnie zapomniałem jak chciałem dokończyć poprzednią myśl. W każdym razie bycie oczywistym jest nudne, prawda? Coś o tym wiesz, więc przestań tak… krzywo patrzeć.

\- Nie mogę, odkąd jestem w Midgardzie powodujesz u mnie coś w rodzaju chronicznego bólu głowy: innymi słowy zdarza ci się za dużo mówić – wyjaśnił litościwie.

\- O, teraz to przesadziłeś! – niemal wykrzyknął Tony z teatralnym oburzeniem i równie wyreżyserowaną urazą w głosie.

Obszedł łóżko i przysiadł na jego krańcu – dopiero po chwili uznał to za odrobinę niefortunne rozwiązanie ale nie dał po sobie poznać minimalnego zmieszania, które pojawiło się wraz z niewyraźnym wspomnieniem fali gorąca towarzyszącej łakomemu napieraniu na drugie ciało. W gwoli ścisłości ciało to teraz znajdowało się bardzo blisko niego.

\- Jak dużo widziałeś przed wybuchem? – odezwał się, chcąc odciągnąć swoje myśli od niepożądanych rejonów, w które wołały go dreszcze biegnące wzdłuż kręgosłupa. I uczucie zażenowania na dokładkę, zważywszy na fakt, że podjął rozpamiętywanie w towarzystwie Lokiego. Co i tak nie mogło go powstrzymać przed rzucaniem ukradkowych spojrzeń Kłamcy.

Laufeyson uśmiechnął się zdawkowo i sprawiając wrażenie głęboko zrelaksowanego, oparł się o stos poduszek ułożonych u wezgłowia łóżka.

\- Byłem tam jeszcze przed tobą: latasz bardzo szybko ale to nie może się równać z teleportacją – powiedział dumnie.

\- Ta kobieta… No wiesz, ta która wybuchła, jak cholerne fajerwerki… Chodzi mi o to, czy to co zrobiła, to była magia? – wykrztusił w końcu plącząc się w słowach Tony - bo choć od jakiegoś czasu obcował dzień w dzień z czarownikiem, który w żaden sposób nie krył się ze swoimi imponującymi zdolnościami, wciąż poruszając takie tematy czuł się mniej więcej równie idiotycznie, jak gdyby dopytywał się przypadkowego przechodnia o drogę do Narnii.

\- Magia? Nie, nie sądzę. W każdym razie to nie było na miarę rzeczy, z którymi zdarzyło mi się kiedykolwiek zetknąć i niczego nie wyczułem. – Loki na moment umilkł, a Tony w tym czasie intensywnie zastanawiał się, co mogło oznaczać tajemnicze „niczego nie wyczułem". – Może… Urok rzucony z zewnątrz – kontynuował z wyraźnym powątpiewaniem - odniosłem wrażenie, że ta Śmiertelniczka nie kontrolowała tego, co się z nią dzieje. Ktoś mógł nią sterować – znam się na tym, możesz zapytać… agenta Bartona.

Loki podsumował ostatnie słowa badawczym spojrzeniem skierowanym na Tony'ego; ten jedynie zacisnął szczęki i zdobył się na zbycie ostatniej uwagi zmianą tematu:  
\- Co to znaczy, że „niczego nie czułeś"? Magia jakoś… no nie wiem, pachnie? – zapytał z przekąsem, a Loki prychnął.

\- Tu nie chodzi o zapach. Każdy rodzaj energii emituje wibracje – coś czego zwykły Śmiertelnik nie jest w stanie wyczuć. Właściwie to nawet nie każdy czarownik jest zdolny to wychwycić. Gdyby cię to interesowało - twoje urządzenie też jest dla mnie wyczuwalne. – Kłamca wskazał na miejsce, w którym znajdował się reaktor łukowy, a Tony nie mógł się powstrzymać przed uniesieniem brwi. Zaintrygowany postanowił jeszcze kiedyś do tego powrócić.

\- No dobra, to teraz następna sprawa – myślisz, że to zdarzenie miało jakiś związek z Thanosem?

Loki powoli pokręcił głową.

\- Ogień i gorąc… to nie w ich stylu. Musisz mieć jakiś innych wrogów, którym niezbyt zależy na twoim życiu – odrzekł powoli i z rozmysłem, spoglądając znacząco na zamyślonego miliardera.

Dotychczas Tony sądził, że może być to z jego strony lekką paranoją – przypuszczać, że cały incydent od samego początku miał na celu wyciągnięcie go z bezpiecznych murów Stark Tower. Jednak teraz, gdy nie był jedynym uznającym tę opcję za sensowną był zdecydowanie bardziej skłonnym poważniej podejść do tej alternatywy. Co wcale go nie uszczęśliwiało – miał dość problemów na karku i nie potrzebował dodatkowych.

\- W każdym razie dziękuje za uratowanie mojego zgrabnego tyłka z opałów – wtrącił gładko, zaskakując neutralnym tonem oraz treścią, nie tylko swojego rozmówcę, ale i (częściowo) siebie. Słowa wymknęły mu się odrobinę mimowolnie po wpływem poufałej atmosfery.

\- Jesteś zaszokowany faktem, że umiem powiedzieć „dziękuję"?

\- Nie… zdumiewa mnie raczej twoje wysokie mniemanie o sobie – odparł Loki najwyraźniej powracając do siebie, o czym świadczył jego złośliwy uśmiech. – Bo masz przeciętny tyłek – dodał wystarczająco lekceważąco, aby Tony poczuł się karygodnie znieważony.

\- No proszę! Już wiem dlaczego w rodzinnych stronach przyległ do ciebie przydomek „Kłamcy" – uznał konwersacyjnie i uśmiechając się pod nosem dźwignął się na nogi. –Tak na marginesie: miło, że zwróciłeś uwagę – zakończył mrugnąwszy do Lokiego i równolegle z wypowiedzeniem ostatnich słów uzmysłowił sobie, że to dobra chwila na wyjście. Jego flirty nigdy nie kończyły się niewinnie, a Tony nadal wolał pozostać asertywnym wobec tych dziwnych pokus, które ostatnio barwnie urozmaicały jego sny erotycznymi elementami.  
Tak, jego honor nie dopuści do żadnych powtórzeń „incydentu". Może sobie fantazjować, to jest zupełnie nieszkodliwe, no i to przecież nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy ofiarą jego wyobraźni padał ktoś, kogo (teoretycznie) nie powinien rozpatrywać po seksualnymi aspektami.  
Jakiś wewnętrzny, złośliwy głosik (o którego posiadanie Tony nigdy do tej pory by siebie nie posądził) podszeptywał mu jednak, że takie postanowienia mają przede wszystkim charakter myślenia życzeniowego. Nie dopuściłby tego w postaci jasnej i dobitnej myśli, ale gdzieś podświadomie czuł, że przed wszystkim co mógłby i chciałby zrobić, powstrzymuje go nawrót dziwnej, gówniarskiej tendencji do podekscytowanego wyczekiwania na dogodne okoliczności.

\- Właśnie – rzucił nagle, z ręką na klamce i obejrzał się przez ramię.

Spojrzenie, z którym skrzyżował wzrok przez chwilę było dokładnie tak wygłodniałe, jakby As z powodzeniem przewertował zawartość najskrytszych zakamarków głowy Tony'ego. Był to zdecydowanie ten rodzaj spojrzenia, który Stark, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, nie powinien oglądać. Dlatego w trosce o nie skutecznie przekonał samego siebie, że to tylko kwestia nadinterpretacji ze strony jego wyobraźni.  
Otrząsnowszy się, uświadomił sobie, że idiotycznie się zapatrzył – miał nadzieje, że Kłamca nie słyszał słynnej tezy: „jeśli ktoś utrzymuje z tobą kontakt wzrokowy dłużej niż cztery sekundy to albo chce cię zabić, albo chce pójść z tobą do łóżka". Bo w tym przypadku zdecydowanie nie chodziło tylko o to pierwsze.

\- Rano pojawiłeś się w warsztacie i chciałeś mi coś przekazać, o co chodziło?

Loki zwlekał chwilę z odpowiedzią.

\- Faktycznie – przyznał w końcu leniwie, przenosząc wzrok na własne paznokcie. – Miałem ci powiedzieć, że Thor się rano wyniósł. Obiecał… że niedługo wpadnie – dokończył niechętnym tonem, zerkając ukradkiem na swojego rozmówcę.

„Mam nadzieje, że tym razem poprzedzi swoją niespodziewaną wizytę telefonem" – miał na końcu języka Stark, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed wygłaszaniem tych nadziei na głos.- Mam nadzieje, że tym razem obędzie się bez ofiar w postaci okien – powiedział zamiast tego. – To naprawdę podejrzane, ten wasz brak poszanowania dla wyrobów ze szkła.

\- Mam poszanowanie dla wyrobów ze szkła. Ale nie jest aż tak duże aby zdominować mój brak poszanowania dla bezmyślnie wchodzących mi w drogę Śmiertelników.

Tony skwitował te słowa, wypowiedziane z najwyższą nonszalancją, kompletnie nie-nonszalanckim parsknięciem. Nacisnął klamkę, jednak jeszcze chwile powstrzymał się z opuszczeniem pokoju.

\- Jeszcze… jedna rzecz – zapewnił, zerkając z ukosa na Lokiego.

Ostatecznie była to sprawa wwiercająca mu dziurę w umyśle. Przełknął głośno ślinę przed wyprażeniem swoim myśli na głos. – Nie mogłeś czy nie chciałeś sprawić aby bariera objęła większy obszar?  
Rozbawienie, które Tony od kilku minut nieprzerwanie dostrzegał u swojego rozmówcy powoli ustąpiło miejsca chłodnej powadze.

\- Naprawdę chcesz znać odpowiedź na to pytanie? - zapytał As, a Tony'ego oblekło powolne uczucie chłodu i niepewność. Może faktycznie wolałby nie wiedzieć. – Nie zapominaj z kim masz do czynienia, Stark – dokończył zdawkowo.

Zaciskając usta Tony kiwnął głową – nie potrzebował dobitniejszej odpowiedzi.  
Zmrożony zarówno przekazem jaki niosły słowa Lokiego, jak i irracjonalnym napływem poczucia winy, wyszedł.

To był naprawdę ciężki dzień przepełniony mnóstwem sprzecznych emocji. Pozostając szczerym ze samym sobą Tony musiał przyznać, że wcale łatwo nie znosił stopniowo nawarstwiającego się stresu. Stresu obejmującego znacznie więcej niż jedną sferę jego życia. Kilka lat temu radziłby sobie z tym znacznie lepiej. Chyba.  
O ile w obliczu innych potrafił zgrabnie pozować na niczym nieprzejętego, o tyle późną nocą, gdy przewracał się w łóżku z boku na bok, osaczały go swoją goryczą systematycznie nagromadzające się obawy. Pobudzały znacznie skuteczniej od espresso.  
Smuga światła wdzierającego się do pomieszczenia przez niezaciemnione okno zyskała sobie widownie w postaci brązowych oczu miliardera, które obserwowały jej powolną wędrówkę wzdłuż ściany.  
Godziny mijały powoli. Zmęczenie otępiało jego umysł i wywoływało nieznośnie wrażenie piachu pod powiekami, które w przeciągu ostatnich minut coraz częściej mimowolnie opadały.  
Kiedy wreszcie zdołał zasnąć trwało to tylko chwilę. Ale i tak o chwilę za długo, gdyby miał to ocenić, bo znów znalazł się sam pośród przytłaczającej ogromem pustki obcej galaktyki. Daleko od domu, daleko od Ziemi, dźwigając ciężar znacznie większy niż kiedykolwiek spodziewał się ponieść. Nie spodziewał się powrotu, a nieodwracalność heroicznej decyzji dławiła w gardle czystą paniką, utrudniając oddychanie. Wpatrywał się szeroko otwartymi oczami przed siebie, a widok, który ogarniał, odbijał trwałe piętno w jego umyśle - mając stanowić jeden z tych obrazów, które człowiek po zamknięciu oczu bez trudu przywołuje w pełnej krasie.

Reaktor łukowy był jedynym jasnym punktem w zasięgu wzroku na tle ziejącej czerni świata, do którego przeniósł go portal. Daleko, daleko na horyzoncie widział ogromny statek Chitauri, z której napływali najeźdźcy.  
Później wszystko rozjaśnił cichy blask eksplozji – zbyt dalekiej aby go pochłonąć.  
To jednak nie rozpaliło w nim nawet najmniejszej iskry nadziei, bo przeciążony system zbroi w pewnym momencie zgasł jak zdmuchnięty płomień świeczki odcinając go bezpowrotnie od otuchy, którą przynosił mu znajomy głos JARVISA.  
Wtedy zaczął spadać, a ciemność zamknęła się nad nim jak kurtyna opadająca bezszelestnie po skończonym spektaklu.

Ocknął się czując się zupełnie tak, jakby kilka oddechów wcześniej znów przeszedł przez to piekło.  
Kiedyś w jego snach dominowały wspomnienia o torturach i okrucieństwie, jakie spotkały go w Afganistanie – teraz uważał to za zabawne.  
Wolałby tamte koszmary. Im nigdy nie towarzyszyło to uczucie nieodwracalności, ciążące w klatce piersiowej i pozostające przy nim jak cień na długie godziny po przebudzeniu.  
Słysząc rezonujący odgłos przyspieszonych uderzeń własnego serca powoli starał się przestać oddychać tak, jakby właśnie przebiegł wyczerpujący maraton.  
Czuł w ustach suchość. I widział dla siebie tylko jedno rozwiązanie w tym momencie.  
Podniósł się niezgrabnie z łóżka i już po chwili znajdował się w salonie ściskając w dłoni szyjkę butelki ze szkocką.  
Alkohol palił w gardle i rozgrzewał go prawie równie skutecznie, jak ciepłe słowa.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony z reguły był słowny wobec innych (co w sposób znaczący wpływało na ograniczoną częstotliwość z jaką składał obietnice). Nie potrafił jednak uchować się w postanowieniach wobec samego siebie.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego problem zaczyna osiągać alarmujący poziom, ale nie potrafił niczego z tym zrobić. Teraz zresztą, kiedy alkohol palił go w gardle i szumiąc w krwi sprawiał, że każde zmartwienie zdawało się śmiesznie błahe, nieszczególnie zależało mu na walce ze swoimi słabościami – a tych było znacznie więcej.

Siedział więc, rozpostarty na skórzanej kanapie, a szkocka regularnie ubywała z wytwornej butelki. Myśli wolno sunęły przez jego umysł – żadna nie była na tyle frapująca, aby pozostał przy niej na dłużej – a ciemne niebo za oknem powoli szarzało, gdy za grubą warstwą chmur wzniosło się słońce.  
Świt nastał szybciej, niżeli Tony się spodziewał. Kolejna noc za nim.  
Życzył sobie, aby stan, którego nie uświadczył od dłuższego czasu, nie był zwiastunem kolejnej passy nawiedzających go wraz z nadejściem mroku złych wspomnień i spędzających sen z powiek koszmarów, a efektem ubocznym wczorajszych przeżyć. Jednorazowym.

Oblizał spierzchnięte wargi i zakręcił trzymaną szklanką. Resztka trunku zawirowała na dnie obmywając ścianki naczynia, gdy Tony w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że ma dość.  
Dźwignął się, a świat przed jego oczami zawirował, jakby właśnie zsiadł z rozpędzonej karuzeli. Dopiero stanąwszy na dwóch nogach zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo jest pijany i jak niewyobrażalnie trudnym zadaniem może teraz okazać się zwykłe przemieszczanie się.

Ruszył przed siebie znacznie bardziej koślawo niż mu się wydawało, wpadając przy wyjściu z salonu na framugę.

\- JARVIS? – rzucił zmęczony głuchą ciszą jaka towarzyszyła mu przez kilka ostatnich godzin.

\- Tak, sir? – odezwał się tuż po chwili spokojny głos AI.

\- Może włączyłbyś jakąś muzykę? – podsunął i wspierając się barkiem o ościeżnicę, wyprostował się.

\- Co sobie życzysz, sir?

\- Cokolwiek – wykrztusił żałośnie zbolałym tonem i zaraz po jego słowach z głośników kina domowego rozbrzmiały ostre dźwięki gitary; po wsłuchaniu się rozpoznał w nich jeden z utworów Black Sabbath.

Parę chwil później serce podeszło mu do gardła na widok wydłużającego się cienia – dopiero po kilku sekundach jego mózg opornie uzmysłowił sobie, że od dłuższego czasu nie jest sam w Stark Tower, a zaraz po tym Loki ukazał się jego oczom.

\- Wczesna pobudka, co? – zapytał odpychając się od futryny.

Spojrzenie, które napotkał, zdecydowanie klasyfikowało się jako pochmurne. Choć nic w wyglądzie Asa na to nie wskazywało, Tony miał wrażenie, że Kłamca dopiero wstał - prawdopodobnie zachęcony do takiego posunięcia rozbrzmiewającym na całym piętrze metalem.  
Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi na swoją zaczepkę, a Loki w pewnym momencie przystanął w odległości kilku kroków wpatrując się w niego.

\- Widzę, że jesteś kolejny dzień z rzędu w gotowości do pracy – zauważył w końcu szyderczym tonem. – Istnieje jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego tak ochoczo się upijasz?  
Tony chwile kontemplował pytanie; na twarzy miliardera zawitała zaduma, gdy wertował swoje myśli w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi, która najodpowiedniej wyraziłaby jego stanowisko.

\- Alkohol pomaga usunąć stres… biustonosz, bieliznę i masę innych zmartwień – zdecydował się w końcu powiedzieć, wyliczając wymienione atuty na palcach. – Znalazłbym jeszcze inne zalety.

Loki skwitował to wymownie pobłażliwym uniesieniem brwi i wyminął Tony'ego w drodze do salonu.

\- Nie będziesz się czuł trochę winny, kiedy Thanos zaskoczy wszystkich swoją obecnością, a wy będziecie uzbrojeni jedynie w te dziecinnie śmieszne, midgardzkie bronie? – zapytał, zaglądając do opróżnionej szklanki. Następnie zerknął krótko przez ramię na Starka. – Jeżeli chodzi o mnie to losy tej planety są mi zwyczajnie obojętne, więc nie zamierzam się o nic troszczyć sam – sprecyzował ze znużeniem i odstawił z cichym brzdękiem naczynie po alkoholu. Tony wciąż stał w przejściu nie zmieniwszy swojej pozy ani o cal.

\- Wobec tego nie powinieneś się interesować tym, co ja mam do powiedzenia na ten temat – oznajmił zachrypniętym tonem po długiej pauzie wypełnionej ciszą i znów, mimo łagodzącego wszystkie dolegliwości natury moralnej alkoholu w organizmie, poczuł się bardzo zmęczony.

\- Powinienem – nie lubię marnować swojego czasu. Jak na razie to jedyne, czemu się poddaję w tym miejscu.

Tony zacisnął szczęki czując zalewającą go falę wściekłości.

\- Jedyne? Ja określiłbym dotychczasowe postępy jako bardzo zadowalające – oznajmił dobitnie czując się odrobinę otrzeźwionym przez złość.

Odpowiedział mu szorstki, krótki śmiech, a tuż po nim lekceważące słowa: - To wyraźnie wskazuje, że jesteś bardzo przeceniany w swoim rzemiośle.

Tego było za wiele! Przeceniany?! Dał ciała na całej linii pchając się w epicentrum zdarzeń ubiegłego dnia, przesadził ostatnimi czasy w dostarczaniu sobie rozrywki, ale był, do cholery, najlepszym z najlepszych! NASA dałoby się pokroić za dostęp do zawartości jego komputerów, a większość wynalazków, którymi dysponował, wyprzedzała o kilkanaście lat powszechną technologię.  
Nie - zdecydowanie nie pozwoli na to, żeby ktoś, kto ma tendencję do paradowania w koźlim hełmie, krytykował TĘ część jego życia.  
Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, mierząc Lokiego niewiarygodnie wrogim spojrzeniem i czując nawrót wszystkich nienawistnych uczuć, które żywił wobec niego podczas ataku na Nowy Jork (mimo świadomości, że w głównej mierze o jego emocjach stanowił w tym momencie alkohol i po jego wyparowaniu prawdopodobnie uraza zmaleje do znośnego, neutralnego poziomu - ale w obecnej chwili było to wystarczające, aby miał ochotę rzucić się do gardła Laufeysona).

\- Och, istnieje jakaś konkretna przyczyna dla twojego szczękościsku czy… nie może być! Zirytowałem cię swoją uwagą? – zapytał obiekt frustracji Tony'ego z zimnym błyskiem satysfakcji w zielonych oczach.

Tony nie przypominał sobie, aby czuł kiedykolwiek agresję tak naglącą, by zdawała się władać nad każdą komórką w jego ciele przyćmiewając zdolność do klarownego myślenia.  
Gdyby tylko nie przeklęte, buzujące w jego krwi procenty, po prostu pozwoliłby słowom Kłamcy spłynąć po sobie jak po kaczce, odwróciłby się na pięcie i zająłby sobą. Albo odpowiedziałby czymś ciętym, może odrobinę przekraczającym granicę ostrożności, ale na pewno nie próbowałby zainicjowania bójki. Zwłaszcza poza bezpiecznym schronieniem w postaci zbroi, bez której rzucanie się na kogoś o nadludzkich siłach było niczym samobójstwo.  
To zdawało się jednak trafić wprost w oczekiwania Lokiego. Roześmiał się krótko i zniknął Tony'emu sprzed nosa.  
Jego motoryka i bez tego trochę odbiegała od normy; stracił równowagę wpadając na kanapę, a chwile później coś ciężkiego przycisnęło go za kark do materaca - po chłodnym dotyku na skórze wywnioskował, że to ręka Lokiego z siłą imadła wgniata go w mebel.

\- Wy, Śmiertelnicy, czasami zachowujecie się jak zwierzęta – poskarżył się.

\- Powiedział facet, który próbował z kiepskim planem przejąć obcą planetę – wydyszał z furią Stark, a kiedy palce na jego karku drgnęły miał wrażenie, że zaraz zostanie uduszony.

\- Poczekam, aż się uspokoisz – odpowiedział zamiast tego spokojnie i chwile po tym Tony poczuł przygniatający ciężar na swoich plecach, po czym w stanie głębokiego szoku uzmysłowił sobie, że Loki na nim… usiadł.  
Nagle doszedł do przytłaczającego wniosku, że smukły wygląd Asa jest zdecydowanie mylący, jeśli ktoś na tej podstawie zamierzałby oszacować jego wagę.

\- Irytujące, prawda? – zapytał po chwili Loki, a po jego zadowolonym głosie Tony wywnioskował, że na ustach Kłamcy widnieje złośliwy uśmiech. Jeśli miał wątpliwości, czego dotyczy pytanie, to kolejne słowa je rozwiały: - Jakiś czas temu zostałem w podobny sposób unieruchomiony. Oczywiście nikt na mnie nie usiadł – wtrącił pobłażliwie - Thor położył na mnie Mjölnira - pewnie nie wiesz, ale nikt poza nim nie może go udźwignąć, więc zostałem uziemiony.

Tony milczał, oddychając ciężko przez nos. Nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób miało go to uspokoić – chyba, że metoda Lokiego przewidywała cierpliwe wyczekiwanie w nieskończoność, które zapełniłyby irytujące anegdotki.

\- Możesz ze mnie zejść? Miażdżysz mnie, chyba właśnie słyszałem trzask swoich żeber – wysyczał, bezskutecznie napinając mięśnie.

\- Nie udawaj takiego delikatnego, Stark. Naprawdę dobrze ci zrobi jeśli odrobinę ochłoniesz.

\- Nikt nie będzie mi mówił, że jestem przeceniany – odpowiedział twardo, wracając do tematu, który go dotkliwie ubódł i zabrzmiał jak zbuntowany, obrażony nastolatek.

\- Może tu, wśród podziwiających cię Midgardzkich Śmiertelników możesz liczyć na ślepe poszanowanie, ale nie oczekuj tego samego ode mnie.

Tony poczuł w swoich włosach długie palce, przez co zapomniał jakiej odpowiedzi chciał udzielić na słowa Laufeysona: miał mrożące wrażenie, że wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa przepłynął strumień lodowatej wody i nie był pewien, czy przypisałby to doznanie do kategorii przyjemnych. Tuż po tym zaczął się czuć przerażająco trzeźwy i nie potrafił powiedzieć czy sprawiła to cała sytuacja, czy może Loki praktykuje na nim jakieś magiczne sztuczki.  
Minęło kilka leniwych chwil w trakcie których Laufeyson przeczesywał zwichrzoną czuprynę miliardera tak niedbale, jakby bezwiednie gładził po karku natarczywego kota.  
Było to relaksujące, ale Tony z racji na swój świeży, choć prędko ulatniający się gniew postanowił nie dać się tak łatwo ułaskawić i skupił intensywnie na przeświadczeniu, że przy odrobinie złych chęci palce Asa mogłyby bez większych trudności przebić jego czaszkę. To w połączeniu z faktem, że czuł się jak cholerny fotel, zdecydowanie nie wpłynęło na niego odprężająco i jedną nogą mógł uczciwie pozostać w swojej skromnej krainie negatywnych emocji.

\- Już się opanowałeś, Stark?

\- Mam na imię Tony – warknął, odnajdując kolejny pretekst do niezadowolenia.

\- Daj spokój – prychnął lekceważąco Loki po czym znów umilkł zabierając rękę. Co było dla Tony'ego kolejnym czynnikiem drażniącym.

O ile na początku (wbrew swoim zapewnieniom) nie odczuwał żadnych wyraźnych niedogodności, o tyle po kilku minutach zaczął czuć się poważnie obolały. Oddychało mu się odrobinę tak, jakby ktoś ograniczył pojemność jego płuc, co doprowadziło go do obszernych rozważań na temat tego, czy właśnie tak czuły się te ściskane ciasnymi gorsetami damy czasów wiktoriańskich. Pochłonięty swoimi rozmyślaniami zorientował się, że nie jest już dłużej przygniatany do kanapy dopiero wtedy, kiedy Loki znalazł się w zasięgu jego wzroku.

\- Siadanie na innych jest niezbyt subtelne, a przy tym obawiam się, że to kiepska metoda wychowawcza – powiedział, jak już się podniósł. Zapał do wariackich realizacji swoich pragnień rozlewu krwi wytłumił się w nim wystarczająco aby w duchu był skłonnym zwątpić w prawdziwość ostatnich słów. Może to jednak nie była najgorsza metoda.

\- Bacząc na to, że żaden z nas nie jest subtelny wydaje mi się, że niesubtelne rozwiązania są jak najbardziej na miejscu. – Wygłaszając swoje zdanie Loki nawet przez moment nie spoglądał w kierunku Tony'ego. Zamiast tego wyglądał ponurym wzrokiem za okno, a cała jego postawa zdradzała znużenie. – Poza tym zauważyłem, że najłatwiej skłonić cię do słuchania, gdy jesteś czymś zaskoczony – dodał apatycznie.

Tony się z tym nie zgadzał ale nie zamierzał wyrażać swojego punku widzenia na głos - być może tego nie okazywał lecz zawsze był bardziej uważnym słuchaczem, niżeli mogło się zdawać. Skrupulatnie magazynował te z odnotowanych wiadomości, które warto było zapamiętać.  
Niemniej jednak, jako uzdolniony obserwator, doceniał wnikliwość, która była niezbędna do wysunięcia takiego wniosku – zbity z tropu znacznie chętniej okazywał zainteresowanie, podczas gdy w pozostałych sytuacjach zwykł się nie obnosić ze swoją uwagą. Lubił prowokować swoich rozmówców do przypuszczania, jakoby byli przez niego ignorowani.  
Było to co najmniej gruboskórne postępowanie, ale na tle pozostałych wad nie miało szans na wliczenie się w szczyt listy najgorszych nawyków miliardera.

Wkrótce jednak jego myśli skupiły się głównie wokół faktu, że zaczynał się czuć źle – naprawdę źle. Przeszedł gwałtownie ze stanu mocnego zaprawienia do dotkliwego kaca. To samopoczucie byłoby normalne kilka godzin później, zważywszy na fakt, że jedynym, czym miarowo napełniał swój żołądek w przeciągu minionej doby była whisky; a przy skąpej ilości snu, jaką sobie zaserwował, okazało się to naprawdę fatalną w skutkach odpowiedzią na odwiedziny demonów przeszłości  
Jednak minione w towarzystwie Lokiego chwile, a zwłaszcza kilka ostatnich minut, przyprawiły go o wystarczające przywrócenie trzeźwości, aby w połączeniu z napływającymi wraz z tym konkluzjami, Tony naprawdę miał ochotę wypić jeszcze więcej.  
Gdyby nie fakt, że miał teraz przed sobą szlachetne zadanie udowodnienia przed pewnym asgardzkim bogiem, że jego reputacja nie jest w żadnym calu przesadzona.

Wstając czuł się tak słabo i niepewnie, jak nakazywał jego fizyczny stan.

\- JARIVS, która jest godzina?

\- 7:39, sir.

\- Przygotuj panel główny do pracy, chcę mieć zgromadzone i posortowane wszystkie informacje z ostatnich miesięcy. Mam nadzieje, że się nie obijałeś, bo mam zamiar dzisiaj ukończyć obudowę na nowy reaktor. I parę innych rzeczy.

Loki uśmiechnął się pod nosem prawie niezauważalnie, a Tony wyruszył w kierunku windy - zanim jednak opuścił salon, zwrócił się do Asa przez ramię: - Będę cię potrzebował za parę godzin.

\- Jasne, będę to miał na uwadze planując swoje dzisiejsze spacery po tym brzydkim mieście – sarknął Kłamca.

\- No tak, zapomniałem, że masz szlaban domowy – mruknął niewinnie Stark, czując namiastkę złośliwej satysfakcji i wsiadł do windy pozostawiając Lokiego we własnym towarzystwie. Czyli takim, które, według Tony'ego, odpowiadało Laufeysonowi najbardziej.

xxx

Miniony tydzień był spokojny i ku radości Tony'ego, obfitował w znaczące postępy.  
Napęd został już wstawiony w lśniącą nowością zbroję, której nie miał jeszcze przyjemności przetestować jako kompletnego rynsztunku.  
Pancerz już pod samym względem wizualnym mocno odstawał od jego dotychczasowych dzieł; przeważała matowa czerń i tylko przez szpary złączeń przeświecała intensywna barwa chabru, jakby pod powierzchnią metalu nieustannie pulsowała żywa energia.  
Stark doszedł do wniosku, że na rzecz poważnej utarczki, na którą się zapowiadało, wypada zrezygnować z przyjaznej kolorystyki.  
Reaktor łukowy zastąpiło dużo mniejsze źródło energii, które dostarczył mu Loki. Ullur był zabudowany grubą warstwą utwardzonego włókna węglowego połączonego z, według kalkulacji JARVISa, wystarczającą domieszką ołowiu, aby oddziaływanie niebezpiecznych promieni emitowanych przez obiekt nie zagrażało Tony'emu.  
Pancerz zasilany magią jeszcze nie doczekał się żadnej nazwy ale jedno było pewne - nowa zbroja Iron Mana nie będzie następnym potomnym Marka, bo według Tony'ego, to miano było zdecydowanie zbyt trywialne.

\- Wygląda nieźle – skomentował Loki, widząc zbroję w pełnej krasie po raz pierwszy - według Tony'ego „nieźle" z jego ust było pochwałą naprawdę wysokiej rangi, dlatego uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

\- Nie tylko wygląda. Znacznie różni się od swoich poprzedników pod kątem ofensywnym. Co jest w równej mierze twoją zasługą – przyznał.

Kłamca kiwnął zdawkowo głową pozwalając sobie na cień uśmiechu. – Faktycznie, jest – uznał okrążając dzieło swoje i Starka.

\- Sir, Natasza Romanow czeka na pana w lobby budynku – oznajmił JARVIS nim Tony zdołał cokolwiek rzucić w odpowiedzi.

\- To tyle z moich planów testowania zbroi – rzucił marudnie, odkładając na brzeg stołu z narzędziami klucz francuski, który od kilku minut bezwiednie obracał w dłoniach nawet nie pamiętając, jak ten znalazł się w jego posiadaniu.  
Loki nie zareagował w żaden sposób, nieprzerwanie wpatrując się w hełm, a Tony nie dostrzegając żadnego logicznego powodu ku narażaniu Nataszy na towarzystwo Laufeysona postanowił nie odciągać go od tego zajęcia.  
Udał się prosto do windy zgarniając po drodze ścierkę, którą usiłował doprowadzić swoje brudne od różnego rodzaju smarów dłonie do porządku.  
Gdy kilka poziomów wyżej szklane drzwi się rozsunęły, Natasza weszła do dźwigu obrzucając Starka zagadkowym spojrzeniem, któremu towarzyszył opanowany, niezdradzający emocji wyraz twarzy.

\- Też promienieję szczęściem na twój widok, Natalie.

\- Mamy do pogadania, Stark – ucięła ostrym tonem, co brzmiało wystarczająco złowrogo aby przyprawić Tony'ego o gęsią skórkę. Kobiety zapowiadające poważne rozmowy nigdy nie pozostawiały po sobie przyjemnych wspomnień.

\- Już rozmawiałem z Furym o incydencie sprzed tygodnia – zapewnił, a tuż po jego słowach winda zatrzymała się na najwyższej kondygnacji Stark Tower. – Nic więcej nie wiem – dodał kierując się do salonu. Natasza wyruszyła w ślad za nim tak cicho, że Tony był zmuszony obejrzeć się przez ramie aby się upewnić, czy Rosjanka za nim podąża.

\- Nie chodzi o żadne sprawy SHIELDu – odparła z nutą pobłażliwości i po chwili opadła na skórzaną kanapę krzyżując ręce na biuście.

Tony zatrzymał się przed agentką Romanow i zahaczając palce o szlufki spodni otaksował ją uważnym spojrzeniem, dzięki czemu odkrył co mu nie pasowało w dzisiejszym wizerunku Nataszy. Od chwili, gdy dowiedział się o jej prawdziwej profesji widywał ją wyłącznie w czarnych, dopasowanych kombinezonach SHIELDu – obecnie Czarna Wdowa była ubrana w najzwyklejsze, sportowe ciuchy, które w połączeniu z tym, co Tony wyrobił sobie na jej temat w głowie, prezentowały się absurdalnie.

\- Napijesz się czegoś? – zaproponował.

\- Nie, siadaj, Stark. Musimy coś omówić - powiedziała z naciskiem, który tylko wzmógł złe przeczucia Tony'ego.

Opadł na fotel i przybrawszy przykładną twarz pokerzysty skinął głową, zachęcając Romanow do mówienia.

\- Czy wiesz jaki dziś jest dzień? – zapytała po dramatycznej pauzie, spoglądając Tony'emu w twarz tak intensywnie przenikliwym spojrzeniem, jakby mogła z łatwością prześwietlić jego myśli.

\- Niedziela?

\- Zgadza się, ale nie chodzi mi o dzień tygodnia. Dziś jest 22 grudnia – oznajmiła dobitnie, przyprawiając Tony'ego o skonfundowanie.

\- I co z tego? Przegapiłem twoje urodziny?

Spojrzenie Nataszy stwardniało. – Za trzy dni są święta.

Słysząc to Tony poczuł, że niewidzialny supeł, który spętał jego wnętrzności rozluźnia się. Święta! Nataszy chodzi tylko o głupie święta. O których zresztą pamiętał, bo od kilku dni jego pocztę elektroniczną zapychały tysiące wiadomości z nieszczerymi życzeniami.  
Zaraz jednak zbeształ się w myślach za tak prędkie opuszczenie gardy – coś musiało się kryć za tą wizytą i poruszonym przez Nataszę tematem. Jeśli się nie mylił, musiało to być coś bardzo… złowrogiego.

\- Faktycznie. Mądre spostrzeżenie. A co to ma wspólnego ze mną?

Uśmiech, którym odpowiedziała mu Natasza był zbyt niewinny i Tony już wiedział, że cokolwiek usłyszy, będzie lepiej, jeśli usiądzie. Przysiadł więc na fotelu, układając dłonie na poręczach, by zaraz usłyszeć najgorszą informacje swojego życia (od czasu, gdy Fury potwierdził historyjkę Lokiego o Thanosie).

\- Chcielibyśmy zorganizować święta tutaj – w Stark Tower.

\- Ło, ło, ło! Zwolnij! - Uniósł dłonie w takim geście, jakby właśnie starał się uporać z temperamentnym, dzikim zwierzęciem. – Jak to tutaj? Świąt nie powinno się spędzać w gronie bliskich? Poza tym nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale ostatnio kiedy tu byliście pod tym dachem mieszkał taki niebezpieczny antagonista, który jeszcze się nigdzie nie wyprowadził.

Natasza przez cały ten czas spoglądała z wymowną cierpliwością na Tony'ego.  
\- Szukasz wymówek, Stark? – zapytała z rozczarowaniem brzmiącym tak autentycznie, że miliarderowi na moment (nie mogący trwać dłużej niż ułamek sekundy) zrobiło się głupio.  
\- Wiesz dobrze, że nie mamy rodzin. Pomyśl, Tony…

-O, to teraz jestem „Tony" a nie „Stark", tak? – wszedł jej w słowo, jednak Natasza kontynuowała nie zwróciwszy najmniejszej uwagi na te słowa.

-…na przykład o Stevie. Nikt mu już nie został.

\- Wzruszające.

\- Wiesz jak wygląda sprawa z Brucem, o sobie nie muszę wspominać, a Clint został już przeze mnie przekonany. Thor był zachwycony, gdy usłyszał o tym, że będzie mógł wziąć udział w „tak podniosłej midgardzkiej uroczystości" ze swoimi towarzyszami broni. Poza tym, chciałbyś spędzać ten czas sam z Lokim? – zapytała na sam koniec znaczącym tonem.

W innych okolicznościach Tony wziąłby to za podchwytliwe pytanie, jednak Natasza brzmiała zdecydowanie tak, jakby właśnie wyciągnęła na stół najlepszy argument na świecie.

\- Szczerze mówiąc w ogóle nie zamierzałem spędzać świąt, nie jestem miłośnikiem gwiazdki – pozwolił sobie zauważyć tylko po to, aby nie poddać się bez walki, jednak Czarna Wdowa wyglądała na nieporuszoną tą deklaracją.

Wiedział, że sprawa jest przesądzona, gdy zrozumiał, że Natasza w całej swej przebiegłości wszystko ustaliła za jego plecami i nie mógł uwierzyć we własne nieszczęście.  
Z drugiej strony jednak odczuwał jakieś niezdrowe zaciekawienie nad tym, w co mogą obrócić się święta w gronie Avengersów i postanowił jeszcze chwilę się wstrzymać ze spisywaniem pomysłu na straty.


	9. Chapter 9

Ilekroć padało hasło „mógłbyś pomóc przy…" Tony, nie pozwalając na dokończenie sentencji, jak mantrę powtarzał „mam pracę" i znikał niczym kamfora, uciekając do swojego warsztatu.  
Spodziewał się, że nie będzie jedynym przedstawicielem drużyny przeciwników świąt, jednak okazało się, że Loki, po którym oczekiwał niezadowolenia, był podejrzanie obojętny w obliczu całego tematu.  
Sprawa jednak nie była tak beznadziejna, aby Tony popadł w nieodwracalną markotność – na najbliższe dni miał szansę dysponowania dwójką naukowców, Brucem (którego wciąż planował przeprosić i wciąż to odwlekał widząc, że Banner nie okazuje żadnych zewnętrznych objawów urazy) i Jane, która pojawiła się razem z Thorem.  
Zresztą Tony nie był aż takim cynikiem, aby być w stanie żałować towarzystwa Avengersów – to była naprawdę dobra odmiana po minionych kilku tygodniach, kiedy za jedyne towarzystwo miał głównie Kłamcę.  
Wszystko to razem wzięte sprawiało, że Tony mimowolnie stopniowo ulegał świątecznej atmosferze.  
Do momentu, w którym na ekranie telefonu nie odczytał formalnie brzmiących życzeń wysłanych przez Pepper.  
Widząc oschłe „Wesołych Świąt, panie Stark" w pierwszym odruchu miał zamiar oddzwonić do Virginii. Zaniechał jednak tego pomysłu, gdy dotarło do niego, jak bardzo nie na miejscu byłoby zmuszanie jej do rozmowy ze sobą.  
Od rozpadu ich związku zachował się gorzej, niżeli spodziewałby się po sobie kiedykolwiek i Pepper miała pełne prawo do wyjałowienia ich relacji z jakiejkolwiek serdeczności.  
Spodziewał się jeszcze długi czas odczuwać gorycz z tym związaną.

Na dłuższą metę starał się jednak o tym nie dumać - okoliczności zresztą nie pozwalały mu na zaprzątanie sobie głowy zapętlonym tematem własnej beznadziei.

Natasza okazała się niewiarygodnie zaangażowana w kwestii doprowadzenia wszystkiego do perfekcji i w jeden wieczór przemieniła salon Tony'ego w coś, czego miliarder nigdy nie chciał widzieć na oczy.  
Większość pomieszczenia wypełniły stonowane światełka, choinki, bombki i cała masa innych świątecznych akcentów, które wywoływały w Tonym imponujące pokłady kreatywności niezbędnej ku wygłaszaniu uszczypliwych komentarzy na temat niezbędności ozdób.

W przeddzień świąt z mocą kowadła spadła na niego brutalna świadomość dotycząca faktu, że jak do tej pory nawet nie pomyślał o… cholernych prezentach.  
Zresztą nigdy nie zaprzątał sobie nimi głowy – Pepper mając dostęp do jego kont była upoważniona do samodzielnego nabywania sobie podarków (w jego imieniu). Nie bez powodu – Tony zawsze fatalnie trafiał, gdy jakimś sposobem zdobywał się na dobieranie innym prezentów.  
Teraz sytuacja wydawała się jeszcze gorsza, bo nie czuł się jak ktoś, kto bardzo dobrze zna resztę drużyny Avengersów.  
Poza tym jeszcze był Loki, co wzbudzało w Tonym kolejne dylematy, z którymi wolałby nie musieć się spierać. Nie za bardzo wiedział, czy powinien go w tym wszystkim w ogóle uwzględniać, a co gorsza żadna opcja nie wydawała mu się dobrym rozwiązaniem.

\- Natasza – odezwał się konspiracyjnie tego samego dnia, w którym zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ma nóż na gardle. Agentka Romanow była akurat w trakcie zawieszania dużej, czerwonej bombki na zielonej gałązce choinki.

\- O co chodzi, Stark? – zapytała, nawet się nie obejrzawszy.

\- Musisz mi pomóc, potrzebuje kobiecego doradztwa – wyznał, czym w końcu ściągnął na siebie uwagę bystrych, zielonych oczu Rosjanki.

Usta Nataszy drgnęły w uśmiechu. Tony nie po raz pierwszy na przestrzeni ostatnich trzech dni uzmysłowił sobie, jak niewiele wie na temat tej kobiety. Albo w zasadzie jak bardzo mylne musiał mieć zdanie na jej temat. Wydawała mu się ona inna od pozostałych kobiet, które znał – teraz jednak powoli powątpiewać w dotychczasową tezę, jakoby Czarna Wdowa była tylko zabawką w rękach Fury'ego, zaprogramowaną na zabijanie wrogów.

\- Wydaje mi się, że dobrze trafiłeś, panie Stark – oznajmiła przywołując do niego cień wspomnień z tego okresu czasu, gdy znał ją jako Natalie Rushman.  
Natasza przeczesała palcami gęstą burzę rudych włosów i zawiesiła na Tonym pytający wzrok. – Więc o co chodzi?

\- Wyjaśnię ci po drodze. Będę czekał za piętnaście minut w garażu.

xxx

Tony uwielbiał okulary z przyciemnianymi szkłami. W połączeniu z najzwyklejszymi ubraniami potrafiły one przydać mu anonimowości, gdy z jakiś przyczyn był zmuszony pojawić się w publicznych miejscach.  
Tego dnia tym miejscem okazało się pobliskie centrum handlowe.  
Sklepy pękały w szwach, co właściwie było mu na rękę – im większe tłumy, tym mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś go rozpozna.

Natasza wbrew jego podejrzeniom okazała się całkiem entuzjastycznie nastawiona wobec perspektywy zakupów (czym w oczach Tony'ego awansowała na kolejny szczebel drabiny wiodącej do tytułu „Normalnej Kobiety").

\- Zacznijmy od Thora – zaproponowała, gdy tylko opuszczając parking przeszli do przedsionka galerii.

\- Dlaczego od Thora? – zapytał z przekąsem.

Natasza uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. – Bo starsi mają pierwszeństwo – rzuciła, ruszając przed siebie, a Tony natychmiast pomaszerował za nią, nie chcąc jej zgubić w zatłoczonym centrum.

\- Nie mam pojęcia co można kupić… Thorowi – przyznał ze zgrozą w głosie. – Może młotek do mięsa? Moglibyśmy w nim obudzić kulinarne instynkty. Albo spinki do włosów; ciągle spadają mu na twarz. Poważnie zastanowiłbym się także nad jakimś przenośnym, poręcznym piorunochronem.

\- Mam nadzieje, że ktoś pomyślał o tym, aby kupić tobie kaganiec na te święta – burknęła Wdowa gromiąc Tony'ego wystarczająco ostrym spojrzeniem, aby powstrzymał się z nadmienianiem pozostałych propozycji na prezent dla boga piorunów.

\- Rozumiem, że zaraz oświecisz mnie jakimś genialnym pomysłem?

\- Prawdę mówiąc myślę, że naprowadziłeś mnie na pewien trop… - przyznała i nagle szarpnęła Tony'ego za ramię zmuszając go do zatrzymania się. Ruchem głowy wskazała na wystawę za szklaną gablotą, a następnie uniosła pytająco brwi skierowawszy wzrok na Starka. – Co sądzisz?

\- Komplet patelni…?

\- Kulinarne instynkty? – przypomniała Natasza, na co Tony uniósł brwi z uznaniem.

\- Dobra. Każdy powinien posiadać porządną patelnie w swoim domu i nawet asgardzki rodowód nie jest wymówką – zadecydował kiwając głową i wciągnął Czarną Wdowę do sklepu ze sprzętem AGD.

Dwie godziny później siedzieli w samochodzie, wlekąc się przez zakorkowane ulice Nowego Jorku, a na tylnym siedzeniu piętrzyły się papierowe torby ze świątecznymi zakupami.

\- Jestem zdumiony, że udało mi się przejść przez to piekło prawie bezboleśnie. Spodziewałem się, że zostanę zdemaskowany przez jakąś ukrywającą się pośród tłumu groupie – oznajmił w którymś momencie Tony. Zauważył w lusterku, że Natasza unosi jedną brew.

\- Ubrałeś się jak bezdomny. Nie dziwie się, że nikt cię nie poznał – skomentowała w końcu i sięgnęła ku niemu aby zdjąć z jego głowy absurdalną czapkę z pomponem.

Tony uśmiechnął się do siebie zwracając wzrok na drogę. Nie spodziewał się, że może równie beztrosko spędzić czas właśnie z Nataszą, która zawsze wydawała mu się wyobcowana oraz wzgardliwie ustosunkowana wobec rozrywki.  
Przekonał się, że Wdowa jest enigmą, wobec czego oczekiwał, że jeszcze nieraz zostanie zaskoczony przez agentkę.

Odcinek dzielący ich od Stark Tower przez korki rozciągał się niemal w nieskończoność, ale Tony'emu to nie przeszkadzało.  
Pierwszy raz od jakiegoś czasu miał okazje odetchnąć poza wieżowcem w celu innym niż oddawanie się pustym przyjemnościom.  
Potrzebował tego. Kilku chwil spędzonych w towarzystwie, do którego nie przywykł. Kilku chwil na wysłuchiwaniu tandetnych, świątecznych piosenek (w końcu mimowolnie zaczął nucić je pod nosem wraz z radiem).

Gdy wysiadali, Natasza mruczała coś cicho po rosyjsku, sprawiając wrażenie pogrążonej w myślach.

\- Czemu się tak na to wszystko uparłaś?

Romanow umilkła raptownie zwracając na Tony'ego przenikliwe spojrzenie.

\- Liczę na to, że dasz sobie radę – odparła zdawkowo, po czym ruszyła przed siebie pozostawiając Starka wraz z zakupami w tyle.

xxx

\- Nienawidzę świąt – wymamrotał Barton, gdy Tony powróciwszy z warsztatu opadł na kanapie tuż obok niego.

\- Wiem, że Natasza w swoich przebłyskach człowieczeństwa bywa niepozornie urocza, ale gdybyś był w obliczu tej wyreżyserowanej niewinności bardziej asertywny być może żaden z nas nie musiałby cierpieć.

Clint obdarzył go zrezygnowanym spojrzeniem, które nasunęło Tony'emu na myśl smutnego bullmastiffa.

\- Poza tym nie narzekaj - to nie dwój dom padł ofiarą spisku Agentki Romanow.

\- Miałem mieć misję – burknął nadąsany Barton, najwyraźniej nieprzyjęty tym, co Tony ma do powiedzenia i rzucił w choinkę długopisem, który obracał w palcach. – Przekabaciła Fury'ego żeby wyznaczył do niej Johnsona z poziomu siódmego – skwitował pogardliwie i odchylił się na wezgłowie kanapy krzyżując za karkiem ręce.

Tony zmierzył go spojrzeniem niezadowolony z faktu, że jego rozmówca najwyraźniej nie odczuwa potrzeby wymieniania się powiązanymi ze sobą wątkami w rozmowie. W związku z tym postanowił również odhaczyć taką potrzebę ze swojego harmonogramu.

\- A ja w wieku siedmiu lat posiadałem takie fajne, zielone tamagotchi, jednak pewnego dnia wpadło mi do kibla – obwieścił. Sokole Oko spojrzał na niego z politowaniem i ostentacyjnie odsunął się bliżej poręczy i dalej od Tony'ego, jakby komunikat miliardera sugerował jakiś zaraźliwy rodzaj niepoczytalności psychicznej.

\- Wiesz co, stary? Zaczynam podejrzewać, że to wszystko ma jakiś głębszy sens. Tasza chyba po prostu chce się przekonać o naszej mentalnej wytrzymałości. Kto wie – może zlecił jej to nawet sam Fury – wycedził podejrzliwie Clint, wbijając zawistne spojrzenie w czubek ubranego drzewka, które wydzielało przyjemną woń świeżych igieł.

\- Wow… Clint… - zaczął Tony ostrożnym tonem i wstał. – Mógłbyś stanąć na czele miłośników teorii spiskowych. – Baw się dobrze. I nie zapomnij rozważyć pomysłu założenia bloga – internauci uwielbiają takich podejrzliwych gości.

\- Nie bądź taki zarozumiały, bo mogę mieć sporo racji. Naprawdę mało który człowiek jest w stanie spędzić w twoim towarzystwie więcej czasu niż dobę bez trwałych psychicznych zmian. Ponoć między innymi to można przeczytać w ostrzeżeniach na twój temat w aktach SHIELDu.

\- Dobra, dość tego. Jesteś niewychowany, a moja wrażliwa natura cierpi na twojej gruboskórności. Odmeldowuję się – zakomunikował Tony parodiując salut, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie ruszając ku wyjściu.

\- Poczekaj, Stark – zatrzymał go odmieniony o twardą, oficjalną nutę głos Bartona, a Tony obejrzał się z pozorną niechęcią przez ramię. Clint rozejrzał się dookoła mrużąc oczy, po czym podniósł się z kanapy i zbliżył się do Starka wolnym krokiem. – Lepiej mnie uważnie posłuchaj, – zaczął tonem zwiastującym okropieństwa. Tonem, który w połączeniu z przenikliwym spojrzeniem brzmiał dla Tony'ego dokładnie tak, jakby Agent lada moment miał wyjawić jakiś straszliwy sekret - bo mam do ciebie prośbę – kontynuował, a Tony z uczuciem nieopisanej ulgi stwierdził, że nagłe, irracjonalne przerażenie, tak charakterystyczne dla każdego człowieka obawiającego się, że jego tajemnice ujrzą światło dzienne, znika równie prędko, jak się pojawiło. – Chciałbym kilka specjalnych strzał. SHIELD ma świetne zaplecze, naprawdę, ale mimo wszystko nadal od ciebie odstają.

\- Jasne, wpadnij kiedyś do mnie i coś razem wymyślimy – zgodził się z miejsca poklepując ramię łucznika. – Szczerze mówiąc planuję dla ciebie coś specjalnego – zapowiedział tajemniczo. – Dowiesz się jutro – dodał widząc błysk zaciekawienia w oczach Bartona, po czym, nie chcąc się narażać na kolejne paranoje, czmychnął z pomieszczenia.

xxx

\- Sir – odezwał się późną nocą JARIVS wybudzając go ze snu, w który zdołał zapaść zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej. – Uznałem, że powinien pan wiedzieć o awarii, która miała miejsce w kuchni – wyjaśnił po chwili, gdy Tony wlepił już nieprzytomne spojrzenie w sufit.

\- W ogóle mnie to nie interesuje – burknął po chwili, którą zajęło mu spowolnione kontemplowanie komunikatu, a następnie zamaszyście naciągnął na siebie kołdrę układając się na boku z postanowieniem ignorowania całego wszechświata aż do świtu.

\- Sir - przemówił ponownie głos JARVISa po kilku minutach ciszy. – Bruce Banner został ranny – zakomunikował poważnie. Wówczas Tony poczuł się w obowiązku złamania danego samemu sobie przed paroma chwilami przyrzeczenia i wstał.

Kierowany wskazówkami A.I. opuścił swoją sypialnię z sianem na głowie i wyrazem niezadowolenia wypisany na twarzy.

\- W końcu, Stark. Czekaliśmy na ciebie – przemówiła Natasza w momencie, gdy tylko przekroczył próg kuchni. Bruce akurat zalepiał kciuka plasterkiem.

\- JARVIS? Chyba musimy odbyć poważną rozmowę dotyczącą tego, co masz uznawać za obrażenia fizyczne – zaczął, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. – Bruce jest ranny, bo skaleczył się w palec, a co się kryje pod hasłem „awaria"? Komuś stłukła się szklanka?

\- Nie gniewaj się, chcieliśmy żebyś nam pomógł przy gotowaniu i postanowiliśmy wyręczyć się JARVISem – powiedziała Romanow. Bruce z miną wyrażającą głęboką skruchę odkładał apteczkę. – I nikt nie wymyślił awarii; twoja mikrofalówka przestała działać.

Tony opadł na hocker wypuszczając głośno powietrze z płuc. Jednak gdy tylko Natasza podstawiła mu pod nos deskę i nóż, podniósł się ponownie na nogi.

\- Bardzo chętnie bym wam pomógł – zaczął przejętym tonem, przesłaniając dłonią reaktor łukowy - ale przypomniało mi się, że zostawiłem włączone żelazko – dokończył z przekąsem spoglądając z pogardą na stertę garów, z którymi nie zamierzał mieć nic do czynienia ani teraz, ani w przyszłości. – Pójdę zająć się edukacją naszego weterana wojennego: pora, aby w końcu przełamał lody z telewizją – zapowiedział, nim udał się w drogę powrotną z kuchni.

\- Mówiłem ci, że nic z tego nie będzie – usłyszał jeszcze za plecami zniżony, zrezygnowany głos Bannera.

\- Stark tego pożałuje – oznajmiła zawistnie Romanow wcale nie starając się brzmieć dyskretnie, a Tony oddalając się w kierunku salonu wprost czuł wwiercające się spojrzenie na swoich plecach.

\- JARVIS. Dzisiejszej nocy poważnie naruszyłeś fundamenty mojego zaufania wobec ciebie… - zaczął, gdy znalazł się już w strefie bezpiecznej od złaknionych kuchennych wrażeń w jego towarzystwie agentek i zmanipulowanych nimi naukowców. – Ale jak zachęcisz Steve'a do przyjścia tutaj to ci wybaczę. Bardzo potrzebuje teraz kompanii kogoś, kto nie znosi mojego towarzystwa.

\- Wybacz, sir. Obiecuję nigdy więcej nie konspirować na twą niekorzyść. Steve Rogers zjawi się tu za parę chwil – obiecał A.I., a Tony z zadowoleniem rozsiadł się na kanapie i włączył telewizor.

Gdy Kapitan wkroczył do salonu, Tony oderwał wzrok od ekranu, na którym akurat nieudolnie zdubbingowana aktorka reklamowała niemiecki proszek do prania. Z poważną miną poklepał wolne miejsce obok siebie. Steve zbliżył się z niepewnością wypisaną na twarzy.

\- Słyszałem, że chodzi o coś ważnego… - odezwał się tonem niedorzecznie bliskim nieśmiałości, zerkając przelotnie na migającą neonowymi barwami reklamę laptopów. – Na szczęście jeszcze nie spałem – dodał, jakby spodziewał się, że Tony'emu mogłoby być przykro z powodu zerwania go z łóżka. Nie byłoby – według poczucia sprawiedliwości Starka w jego obecnym obowiązku leżało zgotowanie komuś podobnego do własnego losu.

\- Tak. Siadaj. Siadaj i słuchaj uważnie.

Kapitan usłuchał, a na jego obliczu powoli pojawiały się pierwsze oznaki podejrzliwości.

\- Tak…?

\- Sprawa wygląda tak – zaczął Tony sięgając po pilot od telewizora. – Nie będę od ciebie wymagał, że z miejsca oswoisz się z wydawaniem komend głosowych do urządzeń elektronicznych, ale nie możesz stać w miejscu, Kapitanie. – Z tymi słowami wręczył osłupiałemu Steve'owi trzymane urządzenie. – Pilot – oznajmił z czcią.

\- Wiem co to – wyznał w końcu Steve, a Tony obdarzył go pełnym wątpliwości spojrzeniem.

\- Fantastycznie, ale diabeł tkwi w szczegółach. Jesteś tu po to żeby odkryć jak się tym posługiwać.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Do diabła! Bo mamy dwudziesty pierwszy wiek, dlatego! – zniecierpliwił się Stark. – A teraz udowodnij mi, że jesteś pojętnym uczniem. Dowiedź, że drzemie w tobie odrobina duszy nerda, a w nagrodę w przyszłości nauczę cię obsługiwać komputer.

Steve nie wyglądał na zachęconego ani propozycją, ani obietnicami, które się z nią wiązały, jednak prawdopodobnie dobre wychowanie nakazywało mu pozostać w salonie z Tonym.  
\- No dobrze – zgodził się w końcu wpatrzony w rząd cyferek i dziwnie oznakowanych przycisków.

\- Zaczniemy od podstaw… Ten czerwony guzik służy do włączenia i wyłączenia telewizora.

Steve przetestował prawdziwość tej tezy, wówczas ekran pociemniał, a w salonie zapadła cisza.

\- Brawo – rozbrzmiał podekscytowany głos Tony'ego. – Teraz włącz go z powrotem.

Steve Rogers ponownie stanął na wysokości zadania, bo telewizor powrócił do życia wraz z powtórką America's Got Talent, emitowaną przez NBC.

\- Teraz przejdźmy do czegoś bardziej skomplikowanego, jak zwiększanie głośności i zmienianie programów.

Po tych słowach Tony uraczył Kapitana rozwlekłym instruktażem, pod koniec, którego zarządził przełączenia kanału na dwusetną stację.  
Kapitan po krótkim namyśle dowiódł swej biegłości w obliczu nieznanego i przełączył program niefortunnie natrafiając prosto na stacje z emisjami dla dorosłych, którą opatrywała słynna, czerwona kropka w kącie ekranu (coś, co w odległej przeszłości przyciągało całą uwagę Tony'ego jako widza). W międzyczasie wyrażająca głębokie stadium szoku twarz Steve'a przybrała podobnie karmazynowy odcień.

\- Ach, no tak… mroczna strona mediów, która czyha w ukryciu wypatrując takich niewinnych umysłów, jak twój – odezwał się Tony czerpiący całe pokłady podłego ubawu z zaistniałej sytuacji – był pewien, że nie odczuwałby takiego stadium satysfakcji, gdyby to zaaranżował.

\- Stark! – rozbrzmiał za ich plecami niedowierzający okrzyk Nataszy, która przyciągnięta kakofonią oczywistych odgłosów wydobywających się z odbiornika zjawiła się w salonie dzierżąc drewnianą łyżkę. Nawet z tak niewinnym narzędziem prezentowała się niczym anioł zemsty, przez co Tony nie mógł powstrzymać mimowolnych dreszczy grozy.

\- Nie zaplanowałem tego! – rzucił na swoją obronę przechylony przez oparcie kanapy, podczas gdy Czarna Wdowa powoli się ku nim zbliżała. - No dalej, Steve, przełącz program tak jak cię tego… Nie, w ten sposób się zwiększa głośność – instruował cierpliwie Kapitana, który w całym swym zmieszaniu, w końcu wypuścił pilota z rąk.

\- Jak możesz pokazywać takie wstrętne rzeczy biednemu Steve'owi… - rzuciła Natasza wciskając się między ich dwójkę. Kapitan gwałtownie przesunął się ku poręczy, a uwadze Tony'ego nie umknął błysk żywego rozbawienia obecny w oczach Agentki.  
Z mglistym uśmiechem w końcu się zlitował i nakazał JARVISowi wyłączenie telewizora.

\- Steve? Steve, wróć do nas – przemówił Tony po kilku sekundach przedłużającej się ciszy, kątem oka kontemplował mimikę twarzy Rogersa, która alarmująco przypominała tę, którą widywało się u osób cierpiących na dotkliwy ból żołądka. – Dokończ zdanie: za moich czasów…

\- Nie przejmuj się, Kapitanie. Wierzę w karmę i jestem przekonana, że dopadnie ona Starka.

\- Już dopadła, Agentko Romanow. Zmasowany atak karmy objawiający się jako przeludnienie w moim majestatycznym Stark Tower.

Hasło „majestatyczny Stark Tower" najwyraźniej wyrwało Steve'a z letargu i częściowo odegnało jego psychiczną zapaść.

\- Przykro mi, Stark, ale ten budynek jest okropny – powiadomił nieżyczliwie.

\- Przykro mi, Rogers, ale nie masz gustu – odciął się Tony, a następnie wzdychając cierpiętniczo, wstał. – Liczę na to, że następnym razem bardziej sobie przemyślicie pomysł budzenia mnie w środku nocy – zakomunikował na odchodne.

Gdy wychodził z pomieszczenia omal nie zderzył się z zaspaną Jane Foster.

\- Co tu się dzieje? – wymamrotała sennie wyglądając zza ramienia Starka. – Obudziły mnie jakieś krzyki.

\- Jęki – sprostował wspaniałomyślnie Tony, przepuszczając Jane. – Dobranoc – dodał opuszczając towarzystwo.

Nie udał się jednak do sypialni przewidując, że już przegapił swoją idealną porę na zaśnięcie, których noce zawsze ofiarowały mu bardzo niewiele.  
Poszedł prosto do warsztatu i już po paru minutach dane mu było cieszyć się powietrzem głęboko nasyconym zapachem olejów silnikowych oraz charakterystyczną, odrobinę metaliczną wonią licznych instalacji elektrycznych.  
Nie miał żadnego konkretnego celu w przychodzeniu w to miejsce – obecnie jego prace zatrzymały się na tym poziomie, na którym dla jakiegokolwiek postępu niezbędnym elementem była pomoc Lokiego.  
Tony jednak nigdy nie potrzebował motywacji ku zagłębieniu się w swojej nietypowej oazie spokoju. Sama obecność skomplikowanych wynalazków, których był twórcą przynosiła mu niewymowną radość, jakiej nie osiągał w żadnym innym miejscu. No – może poza swoją zbroją, ale przemierzanie w niej nieba było przyjemnością zupełnie innej rangi.

Był w trakcie zaznajamiania się ze ścianą informacji dotyczących zajścia sprzed kilku dni. Wyświetlane przez hologram opisy rozjaśniały w półmroku skupioną twarz Tony'ego, znacząc ją błękitnawą barwą podobną do tej, którą emanował reaktor łukowy.  
W pewnej chwili coś nienaturalnie donośnie huknęło tuż za jego plecami, a wówczas Stark doświadczył uczucia przeraźliwie intensywnych palpitacji serca, które pozwoliły mu przypuścić (na szczęście omylnie), że właśnie doznaje zawału.  
Odwrócił się tak gwałtownie, że coś strzyknęło mu w karku, ale teraz o wiele istotniejszym wydawało mu się, czym prędsze ciśnięcie kluczem francuskim, który w pewnej chwili znalazł się w jego garści w intruza.

\- Na boga, Clint! – wykrzyknął rzuciwszy narzędziem prosto w łucznika, gdy już zlokalizował wzrokiem źródło hałasu - właśnie zmuszone przerwać otrzepywanie sobie ramion z kurzu aby uniknąć ciosu.

\- Cholera, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć – burknął pretensjonalnie oglądając się za metalowym kluczem, który doznał dźwięcznej kolizji z posadzką.

\- Pieprzone spadanie z sufitu za plecami zadumanych ludzi w środku nocy jest straszne bez względu na okoliczności! – zapewnił wzburzony Stark, który wciąż przyciskał sobie dłoń na wysokości galopującego serca. – Jak ty się tu w ogóle dostałeś? – zapytał opanowawszy pierwszy szok.

\- Ach, nie uwierzysz! – odparł jego rozmówca odmienionym o entuzjastyczną nutę głosem. – Musiałem się gdzieś schować przed Nataszą – nie umiem jej odmawiać, więc to było konieczne – wtedy natknąłem się na Lokiego. I mnie olśniło, pomyślałem, że to tu mogę przeczekać najgorsze.

\- Nie rozumiem analogi zachodzącej pomiędzy spotkaniem Lokiego, a twoją obecnością tutaj – wyznał sceptycznie Tony, a Clint rozczarowany jego tępotą wywrócił oczami.

\- Zagroziłem mu, że jeśli w ramach rekompensaty za moje straty moralne, do których się przyczynił, mnie tutaj nie wprowadzi, to zrobię mu to – zaczął wyjaśniać napinając wyimaginowany łuk, z którego wymierzył w Tony'ego. Stark uniósł brew.

\- No tak, musiał być przerażony – uznał sarkastycznie postanawiając przy najbliżej okazji dokładnie się upewnić, z jakich pobudek Loki wyobraża sobie, że ma prawo wpuszczania do jego warsztatu kogokolwiek.

Naturalnie Laufeyson nie miał tych samych uprawnień, co Tony, jednak Stark już dawno zdołał się przekonać, że magiczne sztuczki Asa są wystarczająco skuteczne, aby oszukać skomplikowane systemy zabezpieczeń i JARVISa. Co było dość… przerażające, gdyby miliarder miał oceniać. Bądź co bądź, był jeszcze bardzo powściągliwy wobec wizji zaufania Lokiemu na skalę tak szeroką aby nie zamartwiać się faktem, że ten potrafi się wślizgnąć w dowolnym momencie do jego sacrum.

\- Skoro już tu jesteś, możemy to wykorzystać. Chciałeś nowe strzały, zgadza się? – nie czekając na odpowiedź zarządził - No to do roboty.


	10. Rozdział 10

Tony, jak zawsze w obliczu sprecyzowanego celu, stracił poczucie czasu.  
Clint też, bo całkiem nieźle się bawił testując co raz to wymyślniejsze strzały. Zaraz po tym wytyczał Starkowi kolejne wyzwania pokroju wbudowania mechanizmu, który sprawi, że strzała po dotarciu do celu wyda z siebie triumfalną, staroświecką melodyjkę, a następnie efektownie eksploduje.  
Tym sposobem Barton stał się posiadaczem kolekcji broni zupełnie absurdalnej i bezużytecznej, czym był niebywale podekscytowany. Prawdopodobnie polubił dzięki temu Tony'ego bardziej, niż ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek ośmieliłby się przypuścić.  
Stark jednak, jakkolwiek był tym wszystkim ubawiony, nie lubił tracić czasu na wyrabianie produktów nieprzydatnych, dlatego też bazując na wynikach dzisiejszej pracy wydał na świat kilka sztuk bardziej imponującego oręża (które zamierzał potraktować ulepszeniami w niedalekiej przyszłości). Korzystał przy tym ze swojej podzielnej uwagi objawiającej się wyłącznie na obszarze warsztatu, bądź na polu bitwy – w pozostałych dziedzinach życia pozostawała głęboko uśpiona, co bardzo pomagało, gdy Tony musiał kogoś ignorować.

\- Sprawdź to – zaproponował miliarder kilka godzin po tym, jak łucznik zaskoczył go swoją obecnością w warsztacie i z uśmiechem szatana podał mu następną lśniącą, smukłą strzałę. Każda z nich wyglądała identycznie – dopiero w momencie wypuszczenia z cięciwy ujawniały się ich indywidualne właściwości.

Ta również wyglądała zupełnie klasycznie. Były to jednak mylne pozory, bo w jej promieniu zmieściło się wbudowane przez Tony'ego oprogramowanie (napisał je w kilkanaście minut – nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że było genialne), sensory ruchu, a nawet system naprowadzania reagujący na głos. Co można było podsumować stwierdzeniem, że Tony naprawdę kochał nanotechnologię i ochoczo czerpał z jej dobrodziejstw nawet, gdy budował coś głównie dla zabawy i zabicia czasu.

\- Sądzę, że spudłujesz – skomentował, gdy Clint z pewnym siebie uśmiechem sięgał po kolejną strzałę nakładając ją precyzyjnie na łuk.

\- Jesteś obłąkany, Stark. Nigdy nie pudłuję. - Naciągnął cięciwę i puścił, a grot gładko przeciął powietrze mknąc do celu, jakim była interaktywna tarcza czyhająca w drugim końcu przestrzennego pomieszczenia. Tony zbudował ją dawno temu na użytek testowania ulepszeń w repulsorach – absorbowała energię jednocześnie obliczając jej natężenie w momencie zderzenia, co było zdecydowanie przydatną funkcją. I właściwie jedyną, której potrzebował, bo system namierzania w zbrojach nigdy nie pudłował.

Tor lotu w żaden sposób nie sugerował, jakoby proroctwa Tony'ego miały się spełnić, do momentu, w którym strzała nagle gwałtownie zboczyła z trasy i rozbiła się o jeden filarów.

\- To jest oszukiwanie! – oburzył się Clint.

\- Chyba ją trochę… zmyło z trasy – uznał niewinnie Stark i poślinił palec wskazujący udając, że bada kierunek wiatru. Po chwili opuścił rękę i wzruszył ramionami. – Uznałem, że taki odmawiający posłuszeństwa sprzęt nieźle kształtuje charakter. Poza tym pomyśl tylko, jak bardzo udałoby ci się zmylić wroga takim niedorzecznym pudłem.

xxx

Tony niemal zawodowo zarywał noce, dlatego nieprzespanie jednej nie wpłynęło na niego w sposób, który mógłby mu jakość szczególnie utrudniać funkcjonowanie; ciemne otoczki okalające brązowe oczy i bledsza cera stanowiły bowiem problem wyłącznie dla otoczenia, a póki na takowe składali się Avengersi, nie zamierzał się tym przejmować.

Po tym jak spędził pozostałą część nocy w warsztacie w towarzystwie Clinta (który z każdą kolejną mijającą minutą zaczynał mu się objawiać jako człowiek znacznie mniej poważny niż sugerowało to pierwsze wrażenie) nie miał się czym zająć. Barton odszedł do pokoju gościnnego aby nadrobić nieprzespane godziny, a Tony pierwszy raz, odkąd Avegnersi zjawili się w Stark Tower, został kompletnie sam. W którymś momencie jego refleksje niefortunnie zawędrowały w kierunku Lokiego. Uzmysłowił sobie, że od kiedy budynek stał się zaludnionym miejscem widział czarownika może raz – bardzo przelotnie – co było dziwnie drażniącym odkryciem. Postanowił to odczucie przypisać na karb przyzwyczajenia, bowiem przez ostatnie kilka tygodni dzień w dzień uprzykrzali sobie wzajemnie życie, przekuwając to niemal w rutynę. Należało przyznać, że komuś o równie impertynenckiej naturze co Tony, prędko przypadło to do gustu wpisując się w obowiązkowy element harmonogramu dnia.  
A Tony, mimo wielu niestałości swojego charakteru, lubił mieć w życiu kilka niezmiennych punktów. Aby się o tym przekonać wystarczyło udaremnić mu dostęp do porannego espresso (jednocześnie skazując się na następujący po tym zmasowany atak uszczypliwości miliardera przez czas bliżej nieokreślony – Virginia Potts czegoś się na ten temat nauczyła).  
Uznawszy jednak, że akurat ta zachcianka należy do zupełnie niepoważnych nawet jak na jego standardy, wstrzymał się przed natychmiastowym działaniem w kierunku zmiany aktualnego stan rzeczy. Który zresztą trwał tak śmiesznie krótko, że Tony naprawdę powątpiewał w swoją roztropność, co z jakiś niewyjaśnionych przyczyn nie zdarzało mu się do tego czasu.

W związku z tym postanowił przesiedzieć resztę południa w warsztacie usiłując przy tym nie snuć zbyt wielu przemyśleń, aż w końcu JARVIS ostrożnie upomniał go o tym, że Agentka Romanow zaczyna się niecierpliwić z powodu jego przedłużającej się nieobecności.  
Porzucił nieporządek składający się ze sterty chaotycznie rozpisanych na brudno planów, które później zamierzał wprowadzić na dysk w nieco bardziej zorganizowanej wersji i udał się do windy.  
Po drodze do salonu wyposażył się w koniak, z którym zamierzał zawitać przy stole zarządzając kompletny zakaz sztampowych, podniosłych przemówień, z którymi kojarzyły mu się wszelakie uroczystości.

xxx

\- Dlaczego nie zaprosiliśmy Fury'ego? – zapytał któryś z pijanych głosów kilka obfitujących w procenty godzin później.

\- Dobre pytanie! – wykrzyknął Clint, który wyglądał na najbardziej nietrzeźwego w całym towarzystwie. Najwyraźniej nie dysponował równie mocną głową co Natasza, która wypiła najwięcej (nie licząc Thora, ale zaprawione w staromodnym biesiadowaniu bóstwa nie mogły się liczyć w takich rankingach).

Bruce taktownie nie odmówił pierwszego toastu, jednak po nim wyraźnie skołowany usunął się na ubocze zachowując trzeźwość, a Steve przeważnie obserwował wszystkich z odrobinę nieszczęśliwą miną - najwyraźniej czując się poszkodowanym przez własny metabolizm.

\- Bo Stark go nie lubi – wtrącił poważnie ten ostatni. – Ze wzajemnością, zresztą – uzupełnił rzetelnie, na co Tony zareagował niedowierzającym spojrzeniem.

\- Coś ci powiem, Steve. Mylisz się. Uwielbiam Fury'ego. Serio, dzwońcie po niego – zakomunikował, wstając chwiejnie z kanapy. – JARVIS, słyszałeś? Połącz się z Furym i przekaż mu moje pozdrowienia.

\- Przykro mi, sir. Dwa miesiące temu zabroniłeś mi wypełniania podejrzanie nietypowych poleceń kiedy jesteś pijany – odpowiedział grzecznie A.I.

\- To nie jest nietypo…

\- Co wtedy zrobił? – zainteresował się nagle Clint, który wyrwał się z chwilowego odrętwienia na rzecz wyczekującego wpatrywania się w sufit. Romanow szturchnęła go łokciem w żebra.

\- Barton, przestań to robić. On nie jest niewidzialnym bytem, z którym należy utrzymywać kontakt wzrokowy – upomniała go.

\- To nie jest nietypowa prośba – ponowił próbę Tony, ale nikt już nie był zainteresowany tym, co ma do powiedzenia.

\- Pan Stark tamtego dnia zażyczył sobie zamówienia…

\- STOP. Zabraniam ci tego mówić kiedykolwiek i komukolwiek – wtrącił gwałtownie Tony, a wówczas na twarz Hawkeye'a wypłynął bardzo niespełniony wyraz. – O, idę do nich – zakomunikował jeszcze radośnie wskazując na tę oddaloną część salonu, którą upatrzył sobie Thor wraz z Jane, po czym wyruszył w kierunku swojego nowego celu.

\- Siemasz, Gladiatorze.

\- Witaj, przyjacielu! Niezwykle ujmuje mnie wasza metoda obchodów grudniowego obrzędu!  
Jane zakrztusiła się winem, które akurat sączyła, co wzbudziło w Tonym niemałe zdumienie – on sam już przywykł do pseudo-poetyckiego charakteru wysławiania się Odinsona.

\- Coś mnie zastanawia, pani doktor – zaczął Tony, beztrosko przysiadłszy się do swoich ofiar. Jane spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem.

\- Tak, panie Stark?

\- Tony – poprawił ją automatycznie. Nawet nad tym nie panując przywołał na usta olśniewający uśmiech, który był dobrze znany tym wszystkim kobietom, które kiedykolwiek uległy urokowi właściciela Stark Tower. Nie, żeby zamierzał uwodzić Foster. Bądź co bądź, zachował w sobie szczątkowy instynkt samozachowawczy, a ten nie zalecał mu podpadania szlachetnym bóstwom, które są w stanie powykręcać go niczym precel.  
…ów instynkt jednak nigdy nie dotyczył niebezpieczeństw ze strony kobiet, które w kryzysowych sytuacjach potrafił okiełznać - dlatego z niemożliwie poważnym wyrazem twarzy postanowił zapytać:

\- Czy Thor, jako rzekomo wszechmogący, wyróżnia się czymś więcej, niż skuteczne machanie młotem?  
Ton, którym zadawał swoje niejasne pytanie, był idealnym naśladowcą dziennikarskiej, dociekliwej intonacji.

\- To chyba oczywiste, że tak. Jest niezwykle honorowym czło…

Tony uniósł władczo dłoń uciszając Jane.

\- Chodzi mi o to czy jest jakiś boski, gdy już dotrzecie do sypialni.

Tempo z jakim twarz Thora powlekła się czerwienią było odrobinę przerażające i wprost proporcjonalne do nagłej konsternacji Foster, która spoglądała na Starka z oburzeniem.

\- Co jest? Za mało wypiliście? – zapytał, a następnie wychylił się za oparcie kanapy omiatając wzrokiem podłogę. – Dziwne. Znalazłem jakieś miejsce na swoim terytorium, w którym nie ma alkoholu – zasępił się, po czym się wyprostował przerzucając nonszalancko jedną rękę przez wezgłowie. – No to…

\- W zaufaniu wyznam ci, przyjacielu, że postanowiłem uszanować midgardzkie tradycje i skonsumować związek z Lady Jane wówczas, gdy stanie się on już formalny – oznajmił nagle Thor przyciągając do siebie z czułością dłoń lubej (która dla odmiany wyglądała na dogłębnie rozżaloną – przynajmniej w odczuciu Tony'ego, dla którego podobne postanowienie nie mogłoby wywołać żadnej innej reakcji – Thor jednak tego nie dostrzegł, zbyt zajęty posyłaniem Starkowi promiennego uśmiechu).

\- Ta… no cóż… - zaciął się, gdy uzyskał równie niespodziewaną odpowiedź. – Wiesz, chyba jednak wrócimy do tej rozmowy, gdy będę trzeźwy – oznajmił po chwili poklepując Odinsona po ramieniu. Ten chwycił go za nadgarstek i spojrzał z nagłą powagą skoncentrowaną w intensywnie niebieskich oczach na twarz miliardera.

\- Anthony Starku. Dziękuje ci za te kuchenne naczynia, którymi postanowiłeś mnie obdarować. Jestem pewien, że dzięki nim postanowię rozwijać się w sztuce przygotowywania potraw – powiedział oficjalnym głosem.

xxx

\- To było… niewiarygodne – uznał, gdy już oddalał się w kierunku minibarku. Kątem oka zauważył, że pijany Clint narzuca na swoją głowę białą perukę stanowiącą nieodłączny element przebrania Legolasa (Stark wraz z Wdową zgodnie upatrzyli ów zestaw jako idealny podarunek dla łucznika).

\- Teraz możesz ubiegać się o stanowisko tego bohatera, który w pojedynkę stawia czoła całej armii mrocznych łotrów i…

\- Stój gdzie stoisz, Stark! – wykrzyknęła nagle Natasza przerywając złotą myśl miliardera, gdy powracając z pełną butelką whisky w garści wymijał Steve'a. Zaskoczony zatrzymał się w miejscu, posyłając agentce pytające spojrzenie.  
Natasza uśmiechnęła się niepokojąco i wycelowała palec wskazujący w jakiś punkt nad głową Tony'ego. Jego półprzytomny wzrok powędrował leniwie w górę i napotkał ozdobioną czerwonymi kokardkami jemiołę. Zaraz po tym z idiotyczną miną zerknął na jeszcze niczego nieświadomego Steve'a.

\- Mówiłam ci, że pożałujesz – przypomniała; i albo to Tony był już tak pijany, że zaczynał mieć urojenia, albo w głosie Romanow autentycznie pobrzmiewał rosyjski akcent.

\- Zapomn…

\- Do diabła, mnie w to nie mieszajcie! – zreflektował się nagle Rogers, który gwałtownie odskoczył do Tony'ego. Ów impulsywna reakcja… cóż, wzbudziła w Starku całe tony uśpionej przekory, co w połączeniu z buzującymi we krwi procentami, nie stanowiło zdrowej mieszanki.

\- Kapitanie, wracaj! – zaoponował, bo nad pokrzyżowaniem planów Nataszy zwyciężyła chęć poczynienia kolejnego, postępowego kroku ku zdemoralizowaniu prawami XXI wieku Kapitana Ameryki. – Nie możemy… tak… łamać zwyczajów – perorował, gdy zaciągał pobladłego Rogersa pod jemiołę. – Nie martw się, już to robiłem. Jesteś w bezpiecznych rękach.

Steve na tę deklarację otworzył szerzej oczy wyglądając na przerażonego. Natasza nie dostrzegając w niej niczego niestosownego, uśmiechała się już zupełnie podstępnie, jakby dokładnie taki rozwój sytuacji zaplanowała.

\- Clint. Siadaj i patrz – powiedziała, odrywając Bartona od zagadywania Bruce'a w sprawie swojego nowego image'u.

Tony natomiast w duchu tradycji, z trudem wynikającym z oporu Rogersa, przyciągnął swoją ofiarę do siebie za kark. Zupełnie nieinwazyjnie pocałował Steve'a w usta – przy okazji z uczuciem wzrastającego poczucia heteroseksualizmu odnotował, że wcale nie miałby ochoty na więcej cielesnych interakcji z Kapitanem Ameryką.

\- Proszę, powiedz mi, że to był twój pierwszy pocałunek! – rzucił z udanym przejęciem, gdy się już odsunął i przycisnął dłoń na wysokości reaktora łukowego w teatralnym geście.

\- Nie – burknął, na swoje nieszczęście zupełnie trzeźwy, Steve, który wyglądał na autentycznie przejętego, a na dodatek silnie straumatyzowanego i niemożliwie zażenowanego.  
Tony słysząc zaprzeczenie przybrał rozczarowany wyraz twarzy i przeniósł wzrok na kanapę. Tym samym odkrył, że docelową misją Nataszy wcale nie był on. Prawdziwie poszkodowanym przez intrygę Romanow okazywał się Clint, który najwyraźniej nigdy w życiu nie zamierzał oglądać Tony'ego Starka, który całuje ikonę amerykańskich superbohaterów – na to przynajmniej wskazywał jego wyraz twarzy i ukradkowe spojrzenie, jakie Czarna Wdowa posłała w kierunku łucznika.

\- Fatalnie trafiłeś, stary – skwitował współczująco. Jego wzrok powoli przesunął się na telefon w dłoniach Nataszy. – O, nagraliście filmik? – dorzucił entuzjastycznie i, odsuwając od siebie uczucia empatii, wpakował się pomiędzy dwójkę agentów żądając odtworzenia tej podniosłej chwili.

xxx

Kiedy Stark się przebudził, była już późna noc. Albo bardzo cholernie wczesny ranek – ciężko było to jednoznacznie orzec bez zegarka w zasięgu wzroku. Znajdował się w tym idealnym stanie, w którym człowiek nie jest już absurdalnie pijany, ale nie jest też jeszcze trzeźwym (tak przynajmniej, zupełnie niesubiektywnie, określiłby to Tony – każda racjonalnie myśląca osoba prawdopodobnie uznałaby, że wciąż jest nawalony jak meserszmit).  
Przez kilka minut bezskutecznie przekręcał się z boku na bok w marnych próbach ponownego zapadnięcia w sen. Kiedy w końcu wyczerpały się w nim pokłady wiary w to, że zdoła o własnych siłach przespać resztę nocy, położył się na plecach wlepiając spojrzenie w osnuty mrokiem sufit.

\- JARVIS? – odezwał się niesamowicie zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Tak, sir? – Głos A.I. w niezmąconej ciszy nocy zabrzmiał nienaturalnie głośno. Tony przymknął oczy i przez chwile z głupio błogim uśmiechem rozkoszował się wrażeniem wytłumienia, które w Nowym Jorku prawdopodobnie było osiągalne wyłącznie w niesamowicie wysoko położonych miejscach – takich, jak górne kondygnacje Stark Tower.

\- Nikt się nie kręci po najbliższej kuchni? – upewnił się, po chwili oblizując wcześniej spierzchnięte wargi.

\- Nie, sir.

Usłyszawszy dokładnie to, co chciał usłyszeć, Tony podparł się na jednej ręce i opuścił wygrzane miejsce w łóżku pozostawiając po sobie skłębioną kołdrę i wymiętą poduszkę. Zgarniając z nocnej półki smartfona zerknął przelotnie na ekran, a następnie oświetlił sobie mdłym światłem drogę i podążył do kuchni.

Był w trakcie machinalnego przetrząsania całej kolekcji nasennych prochów, które niejednokrotnie okazywały się niezbędnym uzupełnieniem diety w jego przypadku... Gdy nagle doszedł do wniosku, że wcale nie ma ochoty wybierać się spać. Jest masę innych, ciekawszych rzeczy do robienia o piątej rano – doszedłszy do tego wniosku zatrzasnął drzwiczki szafki, a następnie powędrował tą samą trasą, którą pokonywał kilka dni temu, niedługo po zamieszaniu w okolicach Times Square'u.

Kiedy znalazł się już naprzeciw drzwi do pokoju Lokiego, nie kwapiąc się o grzeczności (głównie dlatego, że grzeczność była ostatnim punktem na liście rzeczy, z którymi Tony chciał być kojarzonym) nacisnął na klamkę. Zważywszy na fakt, że z jakiś niewyjaśnionych przyczyn był całkowicie przekonany o tym, że drzwi ustąpią był dość zdumiony, gdy tak się nie stało. Zdumiony i zirytowany.

\- Sezamie otwórz się – burknął. – JARVIS. - Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza. – JARVIS – powtórzył pytającym głosem czując, jak dotychczasowe odczucia ustępują pod naporem niepokoju. Stanowiło to coś w rodzaju nieuchronnej mechaniki jego umysłu, który nawykł do tego, że zawodność A.I zwiastuje wszelakie okropieństwa.

Zabrał powoli rękę z klamki, a gdy tylko to uczynił drzwi uchyliły się z nienaturalną powolnością wpuszczając do ciemnego wnętrza pokoju wiązkę światła z zewnątrz. Loki opierał się barkiem o ścianę przy wejściu i otaksowywał Tony'ego znużonym spojrzeniem, a jego oczy zdawały się nienaturalnie jarzyć zielenią w gęstym półmroku.  
\- Tak, sir? – odezwał się z opóźnieniem głos JARVISa.

Tony'ego opuściło chwilowe spięcie związane z A.I. tylko po to, aby chwile później osaczyło go kolejne. Tak się składało, że nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak mógłby usprawiedliwić swoją obecność tutaj, a jego genialny mózg nagle stał się na tyle mało kreatywnym, aby dumanie nad jakimkolwiek sensownym argumentem przeistoczyło się w pogłębiającą uczucie żałości katastrofę.

\- Czego tutaj szukasz? – Chłodny głos Asa odciągnął go od myśli spowolnionych przez wciąż skutecznie krążący we krwi alkohol.

\- Czemu tak niegrzecznie? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie i postąpił krok do przodu. – Mogę…

\- Nie – wciął się Loki i wypchnął go za próg samemu również opuszczając pomieszczenie. Drzwi za jego plecami zatrzasnęły się, a zamek kliknął. Tony spojrzał na niego z ożywionym oburzeniem.

\- Nie?

\- Nie – oznajmił ponownie, z przesadną cierpliwością, Laufeyson. Następnie bez uprzedzenia ruszył korytarzem przed siebie, a Tony bez większego namysłu podążył za nim.

\- Więc dlaczego nie śpisz?

\- A ty? – Loki odbił piłeczkę kąśliwym tonem zdradzającym, że nie ma najmniejszej ochoty udzielać odpowiedzi na pytanie.

\- Bo nie mogę zasnąć. A ty? – Tony zrównał się krokiem z Asem w samą porę, aby ujrzeć przelotny grymas irytacji na jego twarzy, co skwitował dzikim uśmiechem triumfu.

\- Właśnie szedłem spać.

\- Ups – rzucił Tony zupełnie tak, jak gdyby wcale nie planował zbudzić Asa w razie takiej konieczności, po czym przystanął gwałtownie. Podążał za Lokim na tyle bezwiednie, aby dopiero za sprawą mroźnego podmuchu wiatru zorientować się, jaki był cel wędrówki.

\- Lądowisko? Oszalałeś?

Loki uniósł brwi obdarowując Tony'ego pobłażliwym spojrzeniem. Stark z kolei, jakby była to najskuteczniejsza zachęta świata, pozwolił swojemu niedorzecznemu i nietrzeźwemu umysłowi przekuć pomysł wyjścia w samym t-shircie, w środku późno grudniowej, lodowatej nocy z kompletnego debilizmu w absolutnie genialny plan.

\- Sądziłem, że będzie gorzej – uznał lekceważąco będąc błogo znieczulonym przez alkohol na większość niedogodności. I drastycznie narażony na znoszenie dnia kolejnego wszelakich następstw swojego wyczynu.

Loki uśmiechał się protekcjonalnie.

\- Więc… dlaczego tutaj?

\- Sądziłem, że nie będziesz takim idiotą, aby wyjść w tym stroju na powietrze – oznajmił spokojnie odgarniając z twarzy ciemne kosmyki, którymi targał porywisty, przeszywający wiatr. Przyglądał się Tony'emu prawie z rozbawieniem.

\- Cóż… jestem pijany, powinieneś mieć to na uwadze. Poza tym pragnę zauważyć, że ty też tu wyszedłeś.

Laufeyson uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo.

\- Mnie nie skrzywdzi niska temperatura – zapewnił tonem, w którym pobrzmiewała dziwna, nie znana dotąd Tony'emu nuta.

\- No tak – zaczął począwszy bezwiednie pocierać dłońmi ramiona, - Pan Nieśmiertelny. Ciekawe czy można cię bezpiecznie napromieniować odpadami radioaktywnymi…

Loki już nic nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego przenosząc wzrok na horyzont.

Tony, choć nigdy nie mógł uznać siebie za miłośnika Nowego Jorku z którym wiązał kilka nieprzyjemnych wspomnień, musiał na przekór własnemu cynizmowi przyznać, że to naprawdę przyjemny widok (a przy okazji skutecznie sprawdzający się w roli odciągacza uwagi od mrozu).

Większość budowli niknęła daleko w dole, u stóp gigantycznego, górującego nad resztą manhattańskich drapaczy chmur wieżowca. Łuna rozmytych miejskich świateł pulsowała w dole niczym anomalna zorza pełznąca w gęstym, zimowym powietrzu.

\- Co byś robił z tym wszystkim gdybyś wygrał? – Tony zapytał wyłącznie pod wpływem nagłej refleksji jednocześnie zbliżając się wolnym, wyważonym krokiem w kierunku krawędzi.  
W połowie drogi przystanął jednak tchnięty nagłym ukłuciem rozsądku i obejrzał się na Lokiego. Stężenie morderczości w jego spojrzeniu sugerowało, że As w gruncie rzeczy był w nastroju powtórzyć zamach Starka.

\- Wygląda na to, że nigdy się tego nie dowiesz, prawda? – odparł w końcu z chłodnym opanowaniem, a jego rysy twarzy stopniowo zaczęły łagodnieć formując się w maskę neutralności.

\- Nie z autopsji, to fakt. Ale możesz mi opowiedzieć – uznał zbliżając się do swojego rozmówcy. Loki nie wyglądał na szczególnie zadowolonego ze skracającego się dystansu. – Niech zgadnę: zacząłbyś od jakiejś pomysłowej egzekucji Avengersów.

Kąciki ust Lokiego drgnęły w szczerym uśmiechu rozbawienia, co znalazło odzwierciedlenie w jego spojrzeniu. Mimo tematu żartu Tony poczuł z tego powodu przypływ irracjonalnej dumy.

\- Nie, Stark. Nie zabiłbym was wszystkich. Ostatecznie niektórzy z was mogliby się okazać przydatni. Prawdę mówiąc dopóki nie przekonałem się, że twój reaktor jest odporny na czar z całą wiedzą i umiejętnościami, którymi dysponujesz wydawałeś się najużyteczniejszy spośród wszystkich. Później z żalem byłem zmuszony zadecydować, że nie będę potrzebował kogoś, nad kim nie da się zapanować nie włożywszy w to wysiłku – oznajmił z teatralnym westchnięciem. – Co w gruncie rzeczy było z mojej strony pochopne – kontynuował z błyskiem ponurej satysfakcji w oczach. - Z wszystkimi informacjami od Bartona ujarzmienie twojego temperamentu byłoby dziecinnie proste. Wystarczyłoby schwytać twoją drogą Pepper i nie byłoby rzeczy, której byś dla mnie nie zrobił.

Loki uśmiechał się dziko pod nosem ewidentnie sycąc się zarówno gęstą atmosferą, jaka zapanowała po jego monologu, jak i ulotną konsternacją Tony'ego.

\- Jeszcze nigdy nikomu nie wyszło na zdrowie usiłowanie wykorzystania mnie dla swoich celów – uznał wreszcie z krzywym uśmiechem wzruszając lekceważąco ramionami. Wizje, które przedstawił mu Loki były zagrożeniem, które już dawno straciło na aktualności. To wszystko mogło brzmieć fatalnie – i faktycznie w głowie Tony'ego funkcjonowało jako najgorszy scenariusz, jako ten rodzaj potrzasku, z którego być może wcale nie zdołałby się uwolnić – ale wygrali. Nie musiał się tym martwić. Musiał tylko pamiętać o tym, że bez względu na obecne okoliczności Loki jest tylko chwilowo ujarzmionym wrogiem.

To jednak stawało się trudniejsze z każdym kolejnym dniem, w którym nie widział w czarowniku nieprzyjaciela.


	11. Rozdział 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po interwencji ze strony Kiri w końcu udało mi się wyrwać spod czaru lenistwa na tyle, żeby wydusić siebie... ten rozdział - a raczej rozdzialik, bo jest to najkrótszy tekst, jaki publikuje. Obiecuje, że następny będzie pierwszym krokiem ku akcji właściwej.  
> Sądzę, że wraz z rozpoczęciem się roku szkolnego częstotliwość aktualizacji powinna wrócić do normy, bo jednak najlepiej pisze mi się wtedy, kiedy nie powinienem - czyli na lekcjach.
> 
> Na koniec jeszcze raz przepraszam za tak długą przerwę i dziękuje wszystkim, którzy czekali.

Kolejnego dnia Tony obudził się z potwornym bólem w czaszce, za który nie odpowiadał wyłącznie nieludzki kac, ale również gorączka.  
Gdy poprzedniej nocy przemarznięty do szpiku kości zakopywał się w kołdrze liczył po cichu, że jego lekkomyślność obejdzie się bez konsekwencji.

Czuł nieznośne pulsowanie w skroniach, a gdy zaczął się podnosić z łóżka miał wrażenie, że jego głowa waży tonę.  
Świat stał się irytującym, chaotycznym połączeniem zbędnych dźwięków i barw, które atakowały nadwrażliwe zmysły miliardera.

Najchętniej pozostałby we względnie bezpiecznej, horyzontalnej pozycji do końca świata, jednak jego zmaltretowany organizm dopominał się wody.

Pomiędzy potwornym wirowaniem w głowie a napadem rozdrażnienia, przyłapał się na myśleniu o Pepper.

Pepper przyniosłaby mu wody. (Przy okazji zadręczyłaby go tuzinem pełnych dezaprobaty komentarzy i udręczonych spojrzeń, ale to wciąż byłoby lepsze niż wędrówka przez piekło jasnych korytarzy, która czekała go po opuszczeniu zacienionej, przytulnej sypialni).

\- JARVIS – odezwał się, a słysząc swój zachrypnięty głos skrzywił się i oczyścił gardło.

Nigdy więcej nocnych eskapad na dach w towarzystwie świrniętych bogów. Nigdy.  
\- JARVIS – ponowił próbę i tym razem zabrzmiał we własnych uszach bardziej znajomo. – Coś jest nie tak z ogrzewaniem?

\- Nie, sir. Temperatura w większości budynku wynosi 22 stopnie Celsjusza.

Tony targnięty nagłym dreszczem skulił ramiona i akurat minął próg kuchni.

\- Podnieść ją o pięć stopni – zadecydował bez wahania, nieprzejęty tym, jak zostanie to przyjęte przez resztę Avengersów. Liczył zresztą po cichu, że postanowią się dziś wynieść – miał serdecznie dość tłumów i w żadnych wypadku nie uśmiechało mu się dalsze odgrywanie szczęśliwego gospodarza podczas gdy czuł się jak cholerne zombie.

Początkowo nie zauważył Steve'a, który grzecznie siedział przy stole i skrupulatnie rozkrajał grzankę na swoim talerzu.

\- Stark. Wyglądasz… - zaczął superżołnierz, jednak Tony jednym spojrzeniem rzuconym znad butelki z wodą, którą właśnie dopadł, zniechęcił go do kontynuowania.

\- Smacznego, Kapitanie – rzucił, gdy odessał się od życiodajnego i kacobójczego płynu. Przetarł usta wierzchem dłoni, wygrzebał z jednej z półek tuzin leków, którymi zamierzał się nafaszerować i, nie dając skonfundowanego Rogerowi szansy na rozwinięcie rozmowy, umknął ponownie do swojej nory.

xxx

Rzadko się zdarzało, aby w obliczu choroby Tony Stark podejmował jakiekolwiek racjonalne kroki ku wykurowaniu się. Tym razem jednak postanowił wypróbować metodę wypoczynku, a to z kolei sprawiło, że obudził się już w momencie gdy na dworze zapanowała ciemność.

Dla odmiany atakowany uczuciem okropnego ukropu wygrzebał się spod kołdry i polecił JARVISowi obniżenie temperatury do dwudziestu stopni.

\- Sir, dostałeś kilkadziesiąt nowych zaproszeń.

Tony zamknął na moment oczy usiłując przywołać do siebie uczucie senności – na marne.  
Usiadł więc na łóżku przeczesując palcami rozwichrzone włosy, które zaczynały domagać się skrócenia i wyplątał się z koszulki. Chłodny blask wytłumionego do tej pory przez materiał reaktora łukowego oblekł ciemne pomieszczenie.

\- Zaproszeń? – odezwał się, gdy już opróżnił z wody stojącą przy łóżku szklankę.

\- Imprezy noworoczne – wyjaśnił JARVIS.

\- Odrzuć, zamierzam pojawić się wyłącznie na bankiecie Stark Industries. Zdarzyło się coś ważnego kiedy spałem?

\- Nic, poza tym, że Steve Rogers ponownie zepsuł lodówkę, sir. Już się tym zająłem.

\- Jesteś niezastąpiony. I chyba będę musiał cię poprosić abyś odstraszał go jakimś brzęczykiem, za każdym razem gdy znajdzie się w odległości mniejszej niż jeden metr od jakiejkolwiek formy elektroniki – zaironizował Stark wspominając te dziesiątki niewinnych urządzeń, które przestały funkcjonować po kontakcie z Kapitanem Ameryką.

\- Czy mam sobie zaprogramować to jako nową funkcje?

-…Nie, JARVIS. To sprawiłoby, że podczas wizyt Rogersa w Stark Tower nigdy nie zapadałaby cisza.

\- Zdaje się, że możesz mieć rację, sir – przyznał taktownie A.I., a Tony uśmiechnął się wstając z łóżka.

Wciąż czuł się nieznośnie obolały - na podobieństwo bólu, który po upadkach zagnieżdżał się w jego kościach, gdy wróciwszy z Afganistanu przeprowadzał pierwsze testy lotów w zbroi.

Był w stanie zignorować to na tyle, aby podążyć do salonu, rzucić się na przyjemnie chłodną skórzaną kanapę i włączyć Piratów z Karaibów.

Przygarnął do siebie poduszkę i wlepił szklisty od gorączki wzrok w ekran, a kilkanaście minut później zupełnie mimowolnie zapadł w sen.

Zbudziła go dopiero muzyka na napisach końcowych.

\- Ciekawy film.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że obudzenie śpiącego przynosi pecha? – zapytał zaspanym głosem Tony, przywołując do siebie jeden z cytatów z filmu, który właśnie przespał od początku do końca. Skierował wzrok najpierw na siedzącego na poręczy kanapy Lokiego, a następnie na okno, za którym wciąż panował mrok.

\- Nie obudziłem cię.

\- Sapiesz jak Lord Vader, zainwestuj w leki na astmę.

\- Nic podobnego – odparł Loki, obrzucając przy tym Starka urażonym spojrzeniem.

\- Znowu nie śpisz – zauważył po chwili Tony, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Wciąż nie mógł wyzbyć się irytującego wrażenia, że przebywa w cholernej saunie.

\- Wciąż ci się wydaje, że muszę?

\- A nie musisz? – upewnił się ze skonfundowaniem miliarder. Loki uśmiechnął się zdawkowo w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie. Zdarza mi się, ale sen nie jest dla mnie niezbędny. Bywa użyteczny, jeśli używam dużo magii – zdradził, ku zaskoczeniu Tony'ego, As. – A tutaj – ciągnął z pogardą w głosie. – nie widzę sposobności, ku nadwyrężeniu swoich mocy.

Tony, łypiąc kątem oka na swojego rozmówcę, skrzyżował ręce na torsie i przez chwile trwał w całkiem uzasadnionym uczuciu zazdrości – sam zdecydowanie wolałby zlikwidować potrzebę snu z listy rzeczy, na które marnuje czas.

\- Co powiesz na drugą część? – odezwał się postanawiając nagle zmienić temat.

\- Drugą część? - zapytał Loki wyglądając na zbitego z tropu.

\- Film. Ma cztery części, to była pierwsza – wyjaśnił Tony drapiąc się bezwiednie po ramieniu.

\- Niech będzie – zgodził się niepewnie Laufeyson, przesiadając się z poręczy na kanapę.

xxx

Już w połowie „Skrzyni Umarlaka" utrzymywanie głowy w pionie okazało się dla Tony'ego wyzwaniem ponad siły. Widząc jednak skupienie, z jakim Loki oglądał film (które po doświadczeniu z próbą wspólnego oglądania Mrocznego Rycerza uznał za coś w rodzaju zjawiska nadnaturalnego) postanowił wytrwać do końca spektaklu. Dla Tony'ego, znającego cały film na pamięć, większą atrakcją okazało się dyskretne obserwowanie zaabsorbowanego wydarzeniami na ekranie i rosnącego w oburzenie Asa.

\- Co jest? – zapytał Tony, gdy na ekranie pojawiły się napisy końcowe, a na twarzy Lokiego zacięcie.

Loki przywołując maskę bezwzględnej obojętności przeniósł wzrok na Starka.

\- Chciałbym obejrzeć następną część – oznajmił w końcu pełnym wyższości tonem odchylając się na oparcie mebla. Ta deklaracja bynajmniej nie uradowała Tony'ego, który przez ostatnie 15 minut filmu myślał już wyłącznie o nafaszerowaniu się lekarstwami i pójściu spać.

\- No dobrze – odparł na przekór swojej hedonistycznej naturze. – JARVIS, włącz…

\- Nie teraz – przerwał mu Loki podnosząc się na nogi. – Następną część… obejrzymy jutro – zadecydował splatając ręce na torsie i zawieszając wzrok na reaktorze łukowym Tony'ego.

\- Chcesz się trzymać tak długo w niepewności jeśli chodzi o los Kapitana Jacka-gdzie-jest-mój-rum-Sparrowa?

Loki wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu przenosząc wzrok na twarz Starka. – Nie, ale nie potrzebuje kompanii kogoś, kto zaraz zemdleje.

Tony mierzył go przez chwile pochmurnym wzrokiem zanim zdecydował się powiedzieć: - Nie powiem czyja to wina.

\- O? Czyżbyś uważał, że moja? – zainteresował się Loki i najwyraźniej bardzo zaintrygowany tą tezą ponownie usiadł obok Tony'ego. – Możesz mieć mylną ocenę sytuacji, bo byłeś trochę pijany, ale wcale nie zachęcałem cię do tego żebyś za mną gdziekolwiek szedł – powiadomił z podstępną życzliwością w głosie i psującym ten efekt, zgryźliwym uśmiechem.

Tony raz jeszcze zgromił go butnym spojrzeniem, po czym odchylił głowę na poręcz zajmowanego mebla i przymknął powieki.

W pierwszej chwili, gdy poczuł na swoim czole dotyk chłodnej dłoni i następujące po tym uczucie wnikających pod skórę wiązek magii miał wrażenie, że serce mu się na moment zatrzymało.  
Instynktownie pragnąc odciągnąć rękę Lokiego (bo właściwie dlaczego miałby nie podejrzewać, że zamierza namieszać mu w głowie czarami?) chwycił go mocno za nadgarstek. I na tym poprzestał, gdy wraz z rozprzestrzenianiem się obcego, inwazyjnego uczucia po kolei zaczęło ustępować wszystko to, co odbierało mu siły od poprzedniego poranka.

Tony spoglądał z nieświadomą fascynacją na oczy czarownika, które pod wpływem magii rozjarzyły się malachitową zielenią. Przytłoczony intensywnością odwzajemnionego spojrzenia, nie mógł odwrócić wzroku przez nie ustępujące wrażenie, że byłoby to równoznaczne z dobrowolnie podjętą porażką.

Raptownie całe wytłumienie, które go momentalnie oblekło wraz z momentem, gdy palce Lokiego zetknęły się z jego skórą, minęło.

\- Łał… Jesteś lepszy niż paracetamol – skomentował ze skołowaniem ciężko oddychając, gdy pierwszy szok wywołany nagłym powrotem jasności myślenia odszedł w zapomnienie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz, ale uznam to za pochlebstwo – odparł czarownik posyłając mu cień przebiegłego uśmiechu.

\- A ja nie będę z tym polemizował – uznał ugodowo Stark, podnosząc się z kanapy. – Już nie jestem kompanem, który zaraz zemdleje, więc…

\- Mam swoje sprawy, Stark – przewał mu Loki również dźwigając się na nogi, a widząc irytująco zaskoczony wyraz twarzy swojego rozmówcy (który wprost krzyczał niedowierzającym „jak to możliwe?") zmrużył oczy. – Chyba nie sądzisz, że będąc tutaj zajmuję się wyłącznie bezczynnym siedzeniem w swoim pokoju na zmianę z marnowaniem energii w twojej pracowni?

\- Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, ale… Tak. Chyba tak mi się wydawało – stwierdził Tony, co wywołało na obliczu Lokiego urazę.

\- Dobranoc, Stark – rzucił wyniośle i odszedł pozostawiając geniusza na środku salonu w stanie beztroskiego rozbawienia, w którym ten po chwili udał się do swojej sypialni.

Xxx

Tony nigdy nie należał do ludzi przesypiających pół dnia – prawie nigdy. Tego dnia obudził się prawie o trzynastej, co już na wstępie wprawiło go w uczucie dezorganizacji.  
Mógł zapobiec ogólnej katastrofie tylko w jeden sposób – kawa.

Nie był zdumiony, gdy w kuchni natknął się na Steve'a i Bruce'a, którzy zdawali się przygotowywać do obiadu.

\- O Boże, Stark! Dopiero wstałeś? – rzucił ten pierwszy, gdy tylko zjawił się u wejścia i dla Tony'ego stało się jasne, że powinien się uczesać przed opuszczeniem swoich skromnych czterech ścian.

\- O Boże, Steve! Na to wygląda – odpowiedział naśladując przejęty głos Kapitana, który śledził przerażonym spojrzeniem każdy jego krok w drodze do ekspresu do kawy. – Cześć, Bruce.

\- Hej – mruknął doktor, obrzucając go krótkim spojrzeniem, które po chwili wróciło na gazetę.

Tony przystanął przy blacie o który oparł się biodrem i przytomniejącym spojrzeniem otaksował najbliższe otoczenie. Jego wzrok gwałtownie zatrzymał się na lśniącej czystością patelni, a stała ona na jednym z palników kuchenki.

\- Thor… postanowił skorzystać z waszego podarunku – wyjaśnił Banner, dostrzegając spojrzenie Starka. Następnie sam je skierował na obiekt, a na jego twarzy wymalowało się zmartwienie. – Wybrał się z Jane na zakupy, a my postanowiliśmy mieć oko na sytuację, więc pilnujemy kuch... O, o wilku mowa – dodał na sam koniec, tuż po tym, jak gdzieś za plecami Tony'ego rozległ się odgłos kroków.

-…Tym sposobem Baron Horvin zdecydował się nieść pomoc wszystkim zagrożonym chochlikom z Vanheimu! – zakończył triumfalnie Odinson, który idąc u boku doktor Foster dzierżył w ramionach dwie pękate torby z zakupami.

\- Pouczająca historia – skomentowała Jane z odrobinę skołowanym uśmiechem.

Thor spochmurniał i upuścił papierowe torby na blat obok Tony'ego, który zmierzył pakunki podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Po chwili odsunął się od nich i podstawił pod ekspres kubek.

\- Niezupełnie… Niespełna dekadę później został pożarty przez te nieokrzesane kreatury.

\- To straszne!

\- Powiada się, że był niespełna rozumu – przytaknął smutno Gromowładny, wykładając zakupy. – Dzień dobry, Tony Starku – dodał nagle rozpromienionym głosem, zwracając wzrok na miliardera, który akurat upijał łyk ciemnej jak smoła kawy.

\- Słuchajcie – odezwał się Tony oddalając się na bezpieczną odległość od kuchennego aneksu. – Nie chce wyjść na niegościnnego, ale trochę długo już tu siedzicie – podkreślił, a jego słowa wywołały jedynie zdezorientowany wyraz na twarzy Odinsona. Stark widząc to machnął ręką i rzucając jakieś niedbałe „a zresztą" zaczął się oddalać ze swoją kawą do pokoju Lokiego. Po nocnym seansie nie zamierzał odpuścić Laufeysonowi kontynuacji w oglądaniu filmów i nie zamierzał z nią zwlekać aż do nocy, kiedy to As wychyli się ze swojej ponurej nory.

Zapukał dwa razy i nie czekając na odzew po drugiej stronie drzwi nacisnął klamkę wchodząc do środka.

\- He…j – zaciął się i z wyrazem zaskoczenia wypisanym na twarzy przystanął. Loki leżał na boku najwyraźniej pogrążony w śnie o czym poświadczała niezmącona żadnym złośliwym grymasem, odprężona twarz Asa. Nie byłoby to takie dziwne, gdyby nie głębokie przeświadczenie Tony'ego o tym, że ktoś równie czujny na pewno wybudziłby się na sam dźwięk stukania do drzwi - o całej reszcie wygenerowanego podczas wchodzeniu do pomieszczenia hałasu nie wspominając.

Może Loki po prostu ma cholernie twardy sen – pomyślał, wspominając sytuacje, w której wykorzystał stan uśpienia czarownika na rzecz niewinnego dowcipu.

Upił drobny łyk kawy, odstawił ostrożnie kubek na pobliski mebel, a następnie zbliżył się do łóżka zatrzymując się nad Lokim. Tony postanowił przetestować na Asie stary jak świat żart z kluczykami od czołgu; wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku jego ramienia, a gdy już chciał nim potrząsnąć wszystko wokół zawirowało przed jego oczami jak na karuzeli – tuż po tym Stark uzmysłowił sobie, że leży na brzuchu z wykręconą do tyłu ręką. Powalony i przygwożdżony ciężarem Laufeysona do materaca potrzebował chwili na złapanie oddechu i opanowanie szoku, a gdy ów moment nastał, wyszarpał swoją obolałą rękę.

\- Chyba mi coś złamałeś – poskarżył się.

Loki jak na kogoś kto jeszcze przed momentem trwał pogrążony w mocnym śnie wyglądał zaskakująco przytomnie, gdy podnosił się na nogi. Obrzucił Tony'ego ponurym spojrzeniem.

\- Wątpię – uznał, po czym dodał wyniosłym tonem: - Trzeba było się do mnie nie zakradać, gdy spałem.

\- A ja nie – upierał się Stark. Usiadł masujac nadgarstek, który niedawno padł ofiarą żelaznego uścisku i silnego szarpnięcia pod wszelkimi możliwymi kątami. – Nie zakradałem się, chciałem cię tylko obudzić. Wcześniej pukałem ale najwyraźniej nie słyszałeś. W każdym razie, następnym razem przyjdę z wiadrem wody i załatwię to na dystans – skwitował z grobową powagą.

\- Do rzeczy, Stark. W przyszłości, gdy nie usłyszysz odpowiedzi, po prostu tutaj nie wchodź.

\- Już przechodzę do meritum – zapowiedział Tony ignorując jego ostatnie słowa. Wstał z materaca i podszedł do szafki, na której postawił kubek z kawą – Pomyślałem, że skoro dzisiaj i tak wszyscy mamy wolne to moglibyśmy…

\- Sir – odezwał się JARVIS wpadając swojemu stwórcy w słowo. – Pojawiło się alarmowe wezwanie dla członków drużyny. SHIELD przed momentem zlokalizowało świeżo otwarty portal w Hide Parku. Nicolas Fury życzy sobie na miejscu wszystkich Avengersów. Jak najszybciej.

Tony raptownie zapomniał co chciał powiedzieć, skupiając się wyłącznie na komunikacie A.I. – Powiadom resztę i przygotuj zbroję – zarządził, ruszając do wyjścia z pokoju.

\- Stark. – Słysząc głos Lokiego zatrzymał się i obrzucił Asa roztargnionym spojrzeniem. Powietrze dookoła Laufeysona zamieniło się zielenią, a po chwili zwykłe, czarne ubrania, które miał na sobie zastąpiła zielono-złota zbroja i skórzane spodnie. – Zabierzcie mnie ze sobą. Przydam się – podkreślił, a Tony przez chwile się wahał. W końcu jednak kiwnął głową i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Xxx

Kilka minut później w głównym holu nadal panowało ogólne zamieszanie stanowiące kwintesencje dezorganizacji w wykonaniu Avengersów.

Loki stał z boku i z pobłażliwym uśmiechem oglądał spektakl serwowany mu przez superherosów.

\- Upadłeś na głowę, Stark? Wiesz co Fury o tym sądzi, on tu zostaje – zaprotestował Clint mierząc przez cały czas Laufeysona nieufnym wzrokiem.

\- To wspaniały pomysł, Tony Starku! – wtrącił rozentuzjazmowany Thor, a Tony przybrał wszechwiedzącą minę „a-nie-mówiłem" i wskazał na Odinsona.

\- Poprzednim razem mi pomógł.

\- Fury… - zaczął ponownie Clint.

\- Fury nie jest od wydawania mi poleceń – przerwał mu Tony i przeniósł spojrzenie na Rogersa. – Steve?

Kapitan ze skołowaną miną rozejrzał się po pozostałych.

\- Zgadzam się ze Starkiem. Skoro koniec-końców będziemy z nim współpracować to jest dobry moment żeby przekonać się co z tego może wyjść.

\- Skończyliście się już kłócić? – zapytała beznamiętnie Natasza, która jako jedyna od początku była gotowa do drogi. – Bruce, Steve, Clint. Idziemy – zarządziła zmierzając szybkim krokiem do windy, którą mieli całą czwórką wyjechać na dach budynku, gdzie czekał na nich samolot.

Tony pozostał już tylko z Thorem i Lokim, przy czym ten pierwszy wyglądał na podekscytowanego niczym dziecko dobierające się do stosu prezentów pod choinką.

\- Cieszę się, że idziesz wojować z nami, bracie. Niczym za dawnych czasów – odezwał się Odinson. Loki wywrócił oczami.

\- Widzimy się na miejscu – skwitował oschle tuż przed tym zanim po prostu zniknął w kłębie zielonej materii.

\- Ruszajmy – rzucił Tony po czym zatrzasnął maskę w hełmie, a przed jego twarzą rozjaśniał interfejs. – Natasza już startuje, nie pozwolimy chyba na to żeby byli na miejscu przed nami?


End file.
